The Willing Window
by therightstory
Summary: Nathan West thought there was no hope for him and Maxie. So when Sabrina walks into his life will she swoop in to save him? When Maxie realizes the error of her ways. Is there still room in Nathan's life for her? Or will she find herself in a love triangle? (more Nathan/Sabrina ship than Maxie)
1. Chapter 1

Nathan, a cop, had hoped to make detective one day and that meant being able to tell if people are lying and telling the truth. If they were basically good or capable of gross atrocities to man kind. So why didn't he know beforehand that the girl he longed for from afar wouldn't actually show up for their date? Maybe he wasnt as good a judge of character as he thought.

The restaurant buzzed with the low murmurs of happy couples dining over delishous meals. It was the perfect place if he wanted to show Maxie a different side of him. He wanted her to be able to remember their first date as the most romantic date she had ever been on. Not that he would ever get the chance because she still hadn't arrived yet. He couldn't resist checking his phone for a text or call that said she was simply running late. Truth is he told her that he would be here whether she showed up or not to prove to her that he wanted this to work.

"Mr. West would you like some more water?" asked the waiter leaning over to top up his wine glass.

"No, thank you," he said moving his glass out of the way. The waiter nodding checking on a few other tables in his vicinity. Nathan wasn't sure he could wait much longer the other tables around him were starting to give him sympathetic looks. He glanced up expectantly as the elevator doors opened. It wasn't Maxie, but the women stepping off the elevator was just as stunning. The light shined behind her caressed her auburn hair like a halo. Still, he steeled himself against the knowledge that Maxie wasn't going to show up.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina," said the women approaching him with her hand outstretched. She couldn't believe he actually stayed the whole time. She hope this didn't mean he was some psycho.

"I'm Nathan," he said taking her hand politly not sure what business she had with him.

"You look confused. I know it's probably all my fault for being late. Our mutual friend Felix arranged our blind date remember," she said clearly nervous. This was her first date since Patrick, since she lost her babe. She wasn't ready for this, but she would give it her best shot.

"Sorry about that, but I'm here waiting for someone else," he smiled it was all an innocent mistake.

"Oh no. . .i assumed because your the only table here alone. Never mind, please apologize to your guest on my behalf," she said mortified turning to leave.

"Why don't you sit? At least until your date arrives," he asks pulling out the chair opposite him for her.

"No thank you. I'm actually kind of relieved. The date idea was not my favorite."

"Well, at least sit so I can save face in front of the old couple."

She laughed sitting in the chair, "what old couple?"

"The ones sitting in the corner table behind you. Sending pitying looks every second."

"Poor guy," she said laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good laugh like this. "I know you from the nurses ball right."

"Yeah, don't remind me I'm not a natural born dancer."

"No, I admire you for putting yourself out there for a worthy cause. I'm a nurse too and the nurses ball use to be very important to me."

_Use to be_ the cop in him wanted to ask why, but he decided not to push it.

"Besides you weren't that bad. What other hidden talents do you have?

"Well, I can pick a lock with a paper clip and I can make a good kiwi pie."

"I'll have to try it sometime," she said nonchalantly. Realizing what she just said she began to stammer, "No I wasn't implying anything. . .like I didn't mean that." I wonder if I can just run away now.

"No worries. . .just making conversation right," he offered. Her head looked like it was about to explode with the weight of trying to explain.

"Right?" she said relieved.

She briefly thought maybe she should explain why she's relieved. She didn't want him to think that she thought he was ugly or something. She just wasn't interested. No better keep things simple. Was she underdressed for this kind of restaurant? Did he say something about picking a lock earlier. Her mind was racing and she didn't know what to worry about first.

"You seem in your element here. My friend told me to come here for the blind date and now I'm kinda feeling out of place,"she admitted maybe Felix didn't know everything.

"This is how I grew up fancy clothes and place settings. I haven't spent a lot of time in that world since I became a cop."

"A cop oh my god that makes total sense. The whole picking a lock thing," she laughed, "I was over here sweating thinking I managed to pick the only table with a criminal."

"Oh no clean record here," he smiled. "I do need to be honest though. I've heard of you before I think I may have worked on your case."

"My case," she said. For a few minutes she managed not to think about her son. Who consumed her every thought since she lot him. It was ironic that now he was the one to bring him up. She wasn't going to talk about her son with this cop. Especially now that she knew Ava was the one to blame.

"We don't have to discuss that. I just didn't want you to think I was keeping things from you," said Nathan reassuringly. It was better if they didn't talk about it anyway. How could he hear about her pain and sorrow and pretend like he didnt know what really happened to her son. Like he'd only seen it on tv or in some file and wasnt directly involved.

The waiter came to the table interrupting their conversation. Giving Sabrina more time to consider what to say or do next. She looked up from the menu when she saw that the waiter was speaking French. She grabbed the glass of water in front of her taking a nervous gulp from it. She didn't know anything about French. She'd be more in her element if it was Spanish.

"Do you know what you'd like? I can suggest something since this is your first time here," he asked.

"Um. . . Thanks," she said this was turning into a date without her even realizing it. She did need a little help though as the menu was in French as well.

"How about some wine?"

"I'm not a wine drinker."

"Trust me okay."

"Okay," she said shrugging lightly. "You obviously know what you're doing. Does this make you a wine conneseiur as well and French."

"Uh. . .no. I'm not fluent at all by French standards, but I can hold my own."

"Cool, It's nice meeting someone fluent in another language. English is my second language I'm fluent in Spanish."

"Sweet, where are you from?"

"I'm from puerto Rico." She wasn't sure why, but she told him all about her life back then. A time that seemed so far away now. "Okay, what's your favorite book, movie and food?"

"Answer to all three is fried green tomatoes," he said smiling.

"Wait, is that a Simpsons line? It's one of my guilty pleasures," she said returning his smile.

"Mine too. Did you always want to be a nurse?" he asked moving out of the way as the waiter returned with the special bottle of wine he had ordered. Pouring it into each of their waiting glasses.

"My adopted mom was a nurse. I looked up to her," she said not wanting to dwell into anymore of her emotional baggage. She took a sip of the wine that was surprisingly good. She nodded her approval, "Did you know you always wanted to be a cop?"

"I was five when my cousin, Nina went into her coma. I'd go to the hospital and I'd sit by her bedside and I promised her I would find away to make it right. Which I couldn't do. So I settled for getting justice and that meant becoming a cop."

"Nina, I think I've seen her around the hospital. Dr. Clay's wife. Now that she's back do you still want to be a cop?"

"Absolutly, I love my job. I respect the people I work with. I trust them especially my partner Dante. That's more than I can say about anyone."

"I'm sure you're good at what you do. I should probably get going. The old couple is gone now."

"I hardly noticed he said looking over at their table. Did we just go on a date together?" asked Nathan genuinely confused with the weird turn of events.

"No, but it was nice meeting you though," she said smiling shaking his hand goodbye.

"At the risk of sounding corny this isn't the worst thing that could have happened to me," said Nathan.

Sabrina smiled ignoring the comment that she knew wasnt true. He certainly felt the loss of the women who didnt show and he obviously seemed to care for. Evidenced by how often he kept checking his phone. "Whoever, she is obviously missed out," she said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

It seemed like she had disappeared as quickly as she came when she got back on the elevator. Like she showed up just to save him Nathan thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The locker room was normally not this quiet Nathan found it a little unsettling. Everyone must be out on a big case. He loved his job, but if that was the case he was glad to be coming off his shift. It had been a busy 12-hour shift and he could use the rest. He unholstered his gun and put it on the top shelf of his locker. The events of last night crept into his thoughts. It actually brought a smile to his face instead of a feeling of depression over the fact that Maxie wasn't their.

"God, I'm finally done with the paperwork the captain gave me," said Dante entering the locker room slamming the door behind him.

"Sucks to be you right now," teased Nathan turning around to face his partner whose locker was directly across from him.

"Yeah tell me about it," said Dante opening his locker and putting his gun down. "After you give me the play by play of what happened between you and Maxie. Did she show?"

"No she didn't," said Nathan sitting on the bench that separated the rows of lockers.

"Oh, i'm sorry man. Really, but don't despair maybe she'll come around," said Dante taking off work shirt revealing the white tee underneath.

"Yeah, I'm just going to do drop it for now," said Nathan deciding to change out of his work boots into some sneakers. "The day didn't totally suck," he said putting his boots away.

"Oh, why not?" said Dante leaning against his locker.

"So, let me tell you. I'm sitting there sweating it out and I'm thinking of leaving. Then I see this women get off the elevator," he said pulling on his sneakers.

"What women?" asked Dante curiously grabbing his work bag from his locker and pulling out a fresh tee to put on.

"Sabrina."

"Pretty name," said Dante shrugging lightly as it didn't immediately ring a bell. "What happened though?" he asked closing his locker.

"She was like a breath of fresh air come to save the day. Not bad on the eyes either," he said tying his shoe laces.

"That's awesome news, man. Lulu is not going to be happy that it wasn't with Maxie though. Just do what makes you happy even if it's with this mystery women, Sabrina," said Dante patting him on the shoulder reassuringly. "I'm going to head home."

Maxie ended up at Lulu's place. She promised she'd watch the baby so Lulu could finally make it to the gym for those raved about kickboxing lessons. She knocked and Lulu answered right away. They exchanged hugs and greetings and lulu ushered her in.

"Soooo, how'd the date go?" asked Lulu excitedly. How fun would it be if they both ended up married to cops who were also partners thought lulu. She had never been more excited for her friend. Nathan was definitely a good guy she thought closing the door behind Maxie.

"I didn't go," said Maxie throwing her purse down on the couch and flopping down beside it.

"I think i understand why you didn't go," said Lulu joining Maxie on the couch. More than anything she wanted her friend to be happy with a good guy. "After everything that happened with Levy I wouldn't want to be vulnerable with anyone else either."

"My decision had nothing to do with _he who will not be mentioned_. I just don't know myself yet. How can I know what I want? I'm not closing myself off to the idea just not now."

"What are you talking about? You and Nathan are meant to be together. You can't just give up. This hiccup does not have to be the end of you and Nathan," pleaded Lulu her bestfriend was in need of some major words of encouragement right now.

Dante opened the door with his key to see the girls staring up at him. He closed the door and dropped his bag on the floor, "Did I interrupt something?"

"We're just talking about Maxie's almost date with Nathan yesterday," said Lulu standing up to give her husband a kiss before sitting back on the couch.

"Ahhh that," said Dante throwing his keys down on the kitchen counter.

"Did he say anything?" asked Maxie hoping that he didn't completely hate her for what she did.

"I'm staying out of it," said Dante walking over to his son Rocco's crib who was sleeping and petting his back.

"That means he did," said Lulu nodding at Maxie conspiratorial. "He's going to tell us or i'm going to tell all his buddies at the precinct his most embarrassing moment."

"Lulu Falconery, I am going to remember this," he said coming up behind her and tickling her mercilessly. He really didn't want to break his partners confidence, but this probably wasn't a major secret. He wouldn't be that mad at him. "He said he was disappointed that you didn't show up. The date wasn't a complete loss though because he met someone else."

"What do you mean he met someone else?" screamed Maxie. Lulu's heart went out to her friend was it possible that Nathan was out of her reach already. Couldn't be the way he pined after her.

"Just what I said. I don't think its serious yet though," said Dante going to the kitchen to get a beer already wishing he hadn't said anything.

"What's her name?" inquired Maxie.

Dante laughed, "I'm not telling you guys the women's name."

"Well, what is she supposed to do, Dante?" asked Lulu. They just had to help her.

"Ah, I don't know," he said shrugging hopelessly, "After you kicked him out he got an apartment above Kelly's. If you're still interested in him go talk to him."

"I can't just go talk to him," said Maxie surprised he would even suggest something like that.

"That's actually not a bad idea Maxie. You guys have been through so much. Maybe the only thing that will work now is honesty," replied Lulu.

Maxie mulled over what they said in her head, "Okay, you guys are right. I'm going to seize the day and just tell him how I feel."

Lulu was happy to hear it, "Dante's home so I won't need you to babysit after all. So go, get your man." Lulu opened the door and Maxie practically sprinted out of it. She closed the door quietly mindful of Rocco's sleeping. She leaned against it wistfully, "I hope we didn't send her to get her heart broken."

"I don't think so," he said.

"How was work?" she asked walking towards him embracing him in a hug. She Pulled back giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Nothing special. Spent most of my time at the hospital doing interviews. The hospital!" he said snapping his fingers. "That's where I heard that name before."

"You lost me," said lulu quizzically.

"The girl he met, her name was Sabrina. I met a Sabrina today at the hospital," said Dante casually. It couldn't have been the same one he was talking about though. His Sabrina's baby had died and they just arrested the person culpable for her sons death Ava Jerome.

"So his date is a criminal," said Lulu surprised. It does work out in Maxie's favor as it leaves in opening for her to be with Nathan. She chided herself on being so callous in the face of bad news.

"First, of all it was witness interviews. So no such luck she is not a criminal. Secondly, it may not be the same Sabrina. So you are not going to open your mouth to your BFF and say anything," he said tickling her as she squealed with delight. He stopped and kissed her full on the mouth to distract her from anymore talk of the hospital or Sabrina.

"So dish, what happened on your blind date. Am I good or am I good?" asked Felix pushing the cart alongside Sabrina.

She hesitated, "I was late and I guess we missed each other." They stopped in front of the supply room on the sixth floor of the hospital. Sabrina checked the clipboard again reminding herself of all the items they needed to pick up. She held the door open for Felix to roll the cart in.

"Was this an actual accident or an I'm trying to spare my friends feelings because I actually didn't go thing," said Felix leaning against the cart waiting for an honest answer. Glad they were the only two in the room at the moment. Epiphany did not need to catch them slacking off next to the IV bags and surgical masks.

"It was an accident because I did show up," said Sabrina telling her friend a half-truth. She was there, but she was late on purpose hoping to avoid the whole thing. "I never imagined that I would ever be seeing anyone else. My son died and I threw myself into work and don't get me started on my former feelings for Patrick. So I have to admit i was relieved when I didn't see him."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Brina. I was there holding your hand every step of the way. Which is why I feel confident enough to say that its okay to move on. Even if you don't believe you deserve to be happy I do," said Felix pulling items from the list off the shelf and placing them in the cart.

She didn't want to have this conversation with him again not right now. She decided to tell him about Nathan though, if only to get him to back off a little. He had the best intentions, but she was starting to feel a little pressured. "I did meet someone there though. A friend," she said quickly not wanting to give him the impression that there might be a second date.

"Do tell," he said intrigued. "How was the conversation did everything flow together?"

"Surprisingly yeah," she said blushing a little at the memory of Nathan calling their chance meeting a date.

"Was he like a total gentlemen and gorgeous to boot?" he said firing off the questions. Curious as to what kind of guy could pull his Brina out of her depression for even a little while.

She couldn't help, but smile and nodded, "He spoke French."

"French! If I wasn't already taken I'd take him off your hands. Was their any weird or creepy moments?" he said opening the door wheeling the cat back into the hallway.

"There wasn't an awkward moment in the bunch," she said almost proudly.

"Okay, so when are you seeing him again?" he asked his eyes narrowing at her. This guy almost sounded to good to be true he briefly wondered if she was making it up.

"I'm not," she said picking at the imaginary lint on her smock.

He was about to push the issue and then stopped himself. "If what your saying is true then I'm proud of you for taking that next step. That's a big deal, girl"

"Thank you," she said now that he had put it into perspective she was proud of herself to. "Heyyy, what do you mean if its true?"

"What's the likely hood of you meeting a guy who speaks French in Port Charles. I'm willing to bet that you stayed home and watched a rom-com with a French guy in it," he said laughing.

She hit him in the arm playfully, "Thanks for having faith in me."

"Love you anyway," he said taking the cart to the right for distribution. As she dropped the signed supply list and clipboard back off at the nurse's station.


	3. Chapter 3

Maxie made it to Kelly's to see Nathan sitting at the counter nursing a coffee. She took a deep breath telling herself that she was ready for whatever came next. She entered the little coffee shop comforted by the smells of fresh baked goods. The smells reminded her that she hadn't eaten yet and should maybe grab something as her stomach was doing back flips. Whether it was because of her pending conversation with Nathan or lack of food she wasn't sure.

"Hey," she said tapping him on her shoulder.

He turned around surprised, "Hey, yourself."

"I'm sorry I didn't show up yesterday," she said taking the seat next to him.

"Don't mention it, Really," said Nathan not sure he was ready for a pity party to be thrown for him just yet.

"No, I want to explain. I just felt like I didn't know myself enough to be able to get to know someone else. I mean I don't know if i like vegetarian or if I like meat? If I want to keep recycling and going green or maybe focus on something else. Or even what foods do I like? I hate to admit it, but _he who will remain nameless _came in and changed everything that I knew about me. What do I have left to share with you?" she said her voice steeped in disappointment at herself. At not seeing who Levy really was when everyone tried to warn her.

"Maxie I would have been happy with any of it. You want to be a vegetarian go for it. You want a vacation from rice and beans I promise I would have brought you a plate of ribs. There are no rules here you just had to show up and you didn't," he said standing up leaving the café.

Maxie followed close behind like Lulu said they were meant to be together and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight. "Lets try it again then."

He turned around to face her, "You are a good person I know that more than anyone. I don't know anymore if you are my person."

Maxie voice caught in her throat she had really hurt him with her actions. "Is this because of that girl you met? Am I too late?"

"Excuse me," he said unsure of what she was talking about.

"Dante told me about the girl you met. I know you probably only did it to make me jealous and maybe send a message and I get it."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief, "You think I'm trying to make you jealous. Maxie, I don't play those types of games."

"No your right. I'm sorry for saying that. Nathan, do you really want to walk away from me from us wondering what if?"

He closed the distance between them. Hoping he wasn't being a glutton for punishment, "How about tomorrow?"

She smiled ecstatically jumping up and down grabbing his hand. She stopped playing it cool, "I'm free tomorrow."

"Good," he said appreciating that she wanted this as much as he did. Although reluctant to show it for fear of getting hurt. "I'll pick you up at your place at 7. Make sure you actually show up for this date."

A look of hurt flashed across her face she looked down at the ground not sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded," he said wishing he could take it back.

"It's okay," she deserved it she thought.

"I'm really excited about this really," he said kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I have to go I told Mac I'd come by and check on mom. After the hostage situation we thought she deserved to be spoiled a little."

"It wasn't your fault," said Nathan knowing she would be feeling the burden of guilt for what happened there. Levy took Felicia hostage during Maxie's wedding to him wanting the Aztec jewels around her neck. He was just glad that he got there in time to take him down with the help of Dante of course. If he and his accomplice had made it off the boat the situation might have been worse.

"Oh, I know that. It just puts things in perspective and makes you appreciate your loved ones. So I'm going to go spend some time with them. I do look forward to our date though," she said kissing him full on the lips. She walked away from him not really wanting to leave, but hopeful about their future.

Nathan wondered around pondering his date set for tomorrow. Were things finally looking up for him or was he headed for disaster again with her? He ended up in front of the entrance of the floating rib. He figured there wouldn't be any harm in going in and getting a drink or two. He walked in to see Sabrina sitting at a booth alone her back turned to him.

He knows he should just turn around and walk away. He had no right to look her in the eyes. She'd never truly find peace, but he'd hope that bringing in Ava would help. His involvement in this case had left a scar on his heart. What had it done to her? He only wanted to do the right thing? A part of him knew it wouldnt be the right thing for her. He smiled and headed her way.

"Hi," he said approaching her booth his heart fluttering.

"Hi, what are you doing here? Meeting a date?" she asked pleasantly.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," he said. Was it just him or was his heart beating unreasonable loud in his ear. He was sure anyone standing within a fifty mile radius could hear it.

"No, I'm just meeting friends. You?"

"No, no date. Just going to grab a drink at the bar," he said gesturing towards the bar.

"Come join me. You can save me this time. I think any longer and every single loser guy in the place is going to start making there way over here," she said gesturing to the wide open space next to her.

He laughed, "Why not. You helped me right." He slid into the booth sitting beside her. "So, I got another date tomorrow."

"That's great," she said genuinely happy for him. In fact she was glad because it took some of the pressure off her. They really could just be friends. "I hope this next one is better than the last one. You can always text me and I'll give you a courtesy call if you need to run."

"Thanks, but I think I'm good."

"You never know. Dating can be really great when your trying to find Mrs. Right. It can also suck when you keep getting stuck with Mrs. Right Now."

"I like to think that at this stage in my life I know right off when I have met someone great," he said. Like you he thought to himself. Sabrina was really surprising him with her insightfullness. She was quickly proving to be the type of friend you would want on your side.

"I wish I had your confidence," she said thinking about her past trysts with Carlos and then Patrick.

Nathan ordered a drink and they talked amicably like old friends. Nathan briefly asked how she felt about Ava's arrest. She stayed quiet masking her emotions. Only reiterating that she was glad that an innocent man would go free. Nathan decided to not push the issue further for fear of opening up a can of worms that neither of them would be prepared for.

The conversation switched to lighter topics like their both deal with the public in a customer service type capacity and had plenty of horror stories to tell. He couldn't help noticing her smile every time she laughed. It was so genuine and seemed to come from a place of pure joy. Giving whoever was around her the distinct impression that they had accomplished something wonderful. He could see himself trailing kisses along her dimples that begged to be touched.

That last thought snuck up on him it must be the beer he thought. Shaking his head as if the thoughts might simply fall off. He had to snap out of it. "I'm sure working at the hospital you come across funny stories like that all the time. Must be really fun to work there."

"It has it's ups and downs like with any job, but I like it."

"Hey, Brina," said Felix approaching the table giving Sabrina a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Sabrina," said Lucas. It didnt escape his notice that neither of them saw the pair enter. Maybe they would have if they weren't so engrossed in each other. It was cute to seeyoung love in bloom. Felix never mentioned that Sabrina was seeing anyone.

"Felix, hi this is my friend, Nathan," said Sabrina. She turned to Nathan, "Friend is that okay?" Afterall, they really hadn't known each other long.

"Friend is find," he said smiling at Sabrina standing up to shake Felix's hand. "I'm going to get out of you guy's way."

"No, stay. It's alright with you guys right?" asked Sabrina the more the merrier. She wasn't interested in feeling like a third wheel while Felix and Lucas made goo goo eyes at each other.

"Yea, sure," said Felix itching to ask them about the nature of their relationship.

"Why not," said Lucas shrugging not caring one way or the other. Calling the waiter over to bring them two beers.

"So, how do you two know each other?" asked Felix once the beers had came and everyone was settled.

"We met yesterday," said Sabrina hoping her well meaning friend wouldn't say anything to embarrass her.

"Ah, the French guy," smiled Felix winking at Sabrina.

"The French guy?" asked Lucas quizzically he obviously was missing something.

"I know some French. I'm not fluent or anything," said Nathan curious now as to whatelse she told him. Maybe he had made a better impression than he thought.

"If we're interrupting your second date. Just say the word, Brina and will get lost. No problem," said Felix practically tripping words his words out of excitement.

Nathan watched the exchange in silence. She obviously didn't tell him the same things she told them. Since they were under the impression that this was a second date. "No, such luck guys she banished me to the friend zone."

"Well, I wouldn't keep him there if I was you," said Felix.

"Thanks I guess," said Nathan laughing nervously. "You guys want to play pool."

"Oh, I don't know how to play," said Sabrina relieved he changed the subject. She was starting to sweat under the hot seat.

"I'll teach you," he said sliding out of the booth holding her hand.

"Yeah, I guess we're in," said Lucas looking to Felix who nooded his confirmation.

Nathan grabbed a cube stick and handed one to Sabrina. When they were out of war shot of the others he asked, "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Felix, has wanted me to get back out there and start dating again. He means well, but it can be exasperating so I told him my date was with you. Did I forget to say thank you for that by the way," she said squeezing his arm before joining the others around the table.

"You guys break she needs to watch for a minute," said Nathan instructing the others. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You looked like a deer caught in the headlights. You don't lie very well do you."

His lips whispering her ear sent a tingle down her spine. She laughed pushing him away playfully, "not really he can always read it on my face."

He nodded towards the pool table, "You're turn."

She had one eye on them playing and one eye on Nathan. So she wasn't sure she had picked up on anything they had done. She couldn't hit the ball with her stick to save her life. The others snickered in the corner at her efforts, but made no move to help.

"Okay, let me help," teased Nathan trying to hold back his own laughter, "who knew you were this uncoordinated. Lean down." He gently placed his hand on the small of her back.

He would leave an imprint on her skin long after he had removed his hand. She took a deep breath ignoring her bodys reaction to his nearness. She hadn't been with a man in a long time her reactions was just a product of that she thought. Trying to explain away this attraction that she was sure was only one-sided.

"Follow through," he said coming up behind her putting his hands on hers and guiding it. She hit the ball dead on and the rest of the game went smoothly. Everyone was more than a little tipsy by the end of it.

"Friends, huh. I'd like to have that kind of sexual tension with my friends," snorted Lucas wide-eyed watching them interactions curiously.

"Well, you have it with one guy," teased Felix.

"My place?" asked Lucas.

"Already, There?"

"Sorry, guys we're cutting the game short," said Lucas.

"Are you going to be okay getting home?" asked Felix a little worried about leaving her with a stranger.

"It's alright, I'll make sure she gets home safe I'm a cop," said Nathan putting his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, then. See ya tomorrow Sabrina," said Felix waving goodbye stumbling out with Lucas on his arm.

Nathan called a cab for them that dropped them off in front of Sabrina's place. He walked her to the door. "So does this count as a date?"

"Felix and Lucas was with us the whole time."

"Ever heard of a group date?"

"It wasn't a date," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She was flattered, but she wasn't going to go back on what she said. She wasn't going to start a relationship now not even with him.

"If you're not careful I'm going to get use to these non-dates," he said coming so close to her that a thin piece of paper wouldn't have fit between them. He kissed her cheek and called her name ever so lightly, "Sabrina." It wouldn't be fair to her to do what he wanted to do next. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to move away. She turned her head bringing her lips up to meet his. Her lips were soft tasting of cherries. He pulled back looking into her eyes that were cloudy with desire. He leaned in for another kiss, but she pushed him back roughly.

"I'm not doing this. I'm not doing this with you," she said reaching in her purse for the keys. Their was a hardness to her voice that wasn't their before. He had done something wrong and he wasn't sure what. "I'm sorry."

"Just go," she said opening her door and slamming it behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxie had made it clear that she was still unsure about her eating habits or what she likes. So in hindsight the date to the metro court probably wouldn't have been the best idea anyway. Instead he decided to take her out for breakfast for lunch. He remembered her saying that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, but she often misses it over sleeping. He took her to a nice spot called Brian's that serves breakfast all day.

"How'd you here about this spot?" asked Maxie impressed by the ambiance.

"I've been here once or twice. One of the first places I discovered when i first got to town," said Nathan glad that there date was off to a good start with his restaurant choice. He was more than a little distracted checking his phone every ten minutes. He was hoping that Maxie didn't find it off putting. He had been calling Sabrina all morning trying to apologize for his behavior last night, but she sent him straight to voicemail. He was hoping that she would call back and they'd get a chance to clear the air.

"I've been here my whole life and I have never come across this place," she said surprised the smell of bacon rafting in from the kitchen. It reminded her of Sunday breakfasts w ith Mac, Georgie, and Robin when they were kids.

"Go ahead and order without me. I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said getting up from the table. Leaving his phone on the table.

"Sure," she said smiling after him.

He was on this date with her, but his mind was elsewhere. This must be what its like to date a cop. He was good at his job she knew this and had experienced it first hand. She had hoped that he wasn't the type to be married to his career. Maxie made a mental note to get some advice from Lulu during their girl time together. Still, if they were going to start this relationship he had to learn when to unplug with her. She grabbed his phone intent on turning it off when a text came in. The caller id stated that it was Sabrina. She wondered if this was the same Sabrina that Dante spoke about. She put the phone down ignoring the message. Looking around as if everyone in the restaurant had been watching and knew what she was up to. The message kept needling at her. It was only fair that she be given heads up if she had some competition. She grabbed the phone again clicking on the message.

**_We don't have to talk about last night its fine._**

"Ma'am, ready to order," said the waitress coming to their table.

Maxie practically jumped out of her skin. She placed the cellphone back on his side of the table. "Yes," she said regaining her voice, "we're having the same thing." The waitress jotted down her order and left for the kitchen.

Did he have a one night stand yesterday with this Sabrina girl? It was okay if he did. it wasn't like they were exclusive. But it must have meant something to him to be hanging on his phone all morning.

"Sorry about that," he said sitting across from her.

"I ordered already for us bacon and eggs."

"Kinda wanted pancakes, but bacon and eggs are good to," he said sipping from his orange juice. He didn't know why it should, but it bothered him that she didn't remember that pancakes was his favorite. He wouldn't hold it against her though in those days Levy kept her distracted from anyone else, but him.

"Sorry about that I can change it really," she said not wanting to make a bad impression.

"Its fine, it's just eggs," he smiled putting her at ease. He glanced at his phone reading his messages before pocketing his phone in his back pocket.

"I'm glad that you decided to give me a second chance. I have to admit I had my reasons for skipping it the first time. I was worried about me, but I was also worried about you."

"What do you mean?" he asked a little confused. Looking up as the waitress brought over there plates. Setting them on the table and walking away.

"I mean I'm still figuring out what I want, but so are you?" said Maxie in between bites.

"I don't agree," said Nathan gobbling up his plate? He was a lot hungrier than he thought he was.

"I'm just saying your sister Nina is back and you only became a cop to help her. Not only that you find out that your mom is not your mom and it's Dr. Obredcht. Your dealing with a lot. How do I know you even want a relationship?" she said looking at him skeptically.

"I do know myself and I want to share that with you. That's the point of this date. DNA or no DNA I know myself and what I want."

The waitress brought over the check putting it on the table, "Whenever you're ready."

"And Sabrina?" asked Maxie after the waitress had left.

"She's a friend we havent gone on a date or anything," replied Nathan. He watched her reaction on sure of how to proceed next. "I think what you really want to ask is where this is going?"

Maxie twirled the fork in her hand, "Yeah, i was pretty obvious huh."

"Its a legit question," he said reassuringly. "I like you and I really think this could be something great. But if your concerned that you don't know yourself or me. We can take things slow and just date for awhile. No pressure or strings."

"You don't mind taking things slow," she asked putting her fork down with a clang on her plate.

"Not at all, as long as I know there's still a chance with us. Is there?"

"Of course there is," she said grabbing his hands.

"Great," he said bringing his glass of orange juice up for her to toast. "To us."

She took a sip of her drink.

"We should go. I have to be at work soon," said Nathan pulling out his wallet.

"Yeah, I promised to take Rocco to the doctor with Lulu since Dante's working."

"Is everything alright?" asked Nathan. Dante didn't mention anything being wrong with the little guy.

"Oh no, he's fine just routine stuff."

They got in Nathan's car and he dropped Maxie off at Lulu place.

"I think you should move back in," said Maxie hoping he accepted her offer. She had been mulling it over on the ride here and was set on the idea now. Her biggest mistake was kicking him out of the house when he had no place to go.

"I don't know Maxie, too much has happened," said Nathan not sure of where this was coming from.

"I thought we were working through everything."

"We are. Its just that I have my own apartment now. Im happy there and if we moved back in together it wouldn't be the same as before."

"I know that's the great thing about it. Levy won't be around to wedge himself between us."

"Yes, but we also won't be roommates anymore. I'd be living with the women I care about. Can you honestly say that I'd sleep in one room and you'd sleep in another? What you're asking is a big commitment now. It means more."

"You say that as if you don't think will work out," said Maxie nervously.

"No, I say that as someone who wants to do right by you," he said caressing her cheek.

"Okay, I'll drop the issue for now," she said holding his hand, "you coming up."

"No, I'll just see Dante at work. I have one more errand to run."

"Alright," she said kissing him goodbye.

He wanted to go to the hospital. He couldn't leave things the way they were between him and Sabrina. When he arrived he headed straight for the nurses station. Where Epiphany was set up going over some charts.

"Sorry, to bother you, but I'm looking for a nurse who works here. Her name is Sabrina?"

"Oh, there she is," said Epiphany pointing to Sabrina coming out of a patients room.

Sabrina looked up to see Nathan coming towards her and rolled her eyes. Walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait up. I'm sorry," he said pleading with her grabbing her hand to turn her around and face him.

"You said that the first ten times you called. You didn't have to come down here. I am working," said Sabrina annoyed. This was the last place she wanted to deal with this. Gossip runs rampant in this place she thought looking around to make sure no one overhears.

"I know that and this won't take long. I was a little drunk yesterday and that doesn't excuse my behavior. I overstepped and I hurt my friend in the process. Can you forgive me for being a major douchebag?"

She smiled shaking her head, "I guess."

He pulled her into a hug.

Lulu and Maxie rounded the corner to see Nathan hugging a women.

"Back up," said Maxie pushing the stroller back so that he couldn't see them.

"Why? Since when are we hiding from Nathan," asked Lulu puzzled.

"Since, he's been seen hugging up on some women."

"It's a little to early to be going insane with jealousy right now. Go up to them I'm sure it's nothing like you think."

"He said he was going on an errand."

"To where?"

"He didn't say specifically."

"So this could be the errand," said Lulu worried about Maxie's state of mind right now. "Maxie your crazy is showing."

"Does it look like an errand to you?" she said pointing for her to look around the corner.

"I don't know I suppose they look a little cozy. But no more so than if they were just friends," said Lulu reassuringly. "See for yourself."

"That's Sabrina, the one Dante told us about. It's obviously the same Sabrina. Why else would he be visiting her?" asked Maxie the wheels turning in her mind to figure out what was going on.

"For work," replied Lulu reasonably.

"He's not even on the clock yet," said Maxie.

"So can we go out again sometime as friends?" asked Nathan. He wasn't going to give anymore thought to the case. He was just going to be their to support her if she let him.

"Yea sure," she said smiling.

"Promise?" he said holding up his pinky.

"Oh my god, are we like five now," laughed Sabrina.

"Prommise," he sang holding out his pinky.

"Promise," she said pinky swearing.

"I gotta go or I'm going to be late for work," he said turning to catch the elevator.

"Go catch some bad guys," laughed Sabrina heading down the hall in the opposite of Lulu and Maxie's direction.

"Still think their friends?" asked Maxie turning to face Lulu.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, Epiphany I have seen my last patient. I am clocking out and going home," said Sabrina.

"See you tomorrow and enjoy your night," said Epiphany.

Sabrina got on the elevator and briefly wondered when Felix would get off work. She forget to ask him about his schedule this morning. She got off the elevator and stepped into the parking lot. In her defense she had been rather occupied this morning. Nathan had called back to back and she had been sending him straight to voicemail. She got in her car and pulled out headed for home.

It had elicited a few strange looks from Felix. He probably thought his friend had a stalker on her hands. If she didn't already know better she would have said the same thing. But they both would have been wrong he was just a great guy trying to right a wrong. As far as wrongs go she wouldn't mind trying that one again. She had run into Nathan in front of the pub and they had almost kissed before she pushed him away. What was she thinking he was wrong for her. After Patrick she couldn't be sure that there was anyone else out there for her. No, Nathan was meant for someone else she was sure of it. Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sabrina surprised to see Nathan walking past her building.

"Hey, Sabrina," he said giving her a hug. "I gotta call about a case in the area. I was just walking back to my car."

"Oh, is everything alright? Are you okay?" asked Sabrina genuinely worried for him.

"Everything's fine. It was a simple domestic dispute. No arrests needed, maybe a therapist though."

"You wanna come up for a minute?" asked Sabrina searching her bag for her keys.

"I probably shouldn't you know on duty and all," said Nathan.

"I can't find my keys," said Sabrina walking back to the car frantically searching the seats.

"Don't freak out. Just back track in your mind where you left them last," said Nathan trying to be helpful as he could see the anxiety rising on her face.

She took a breath and started with this morning. "Felix wanted me to grab my keys because he was going to leave his. I picked them up from the coffee table. Felix had already left and i walked to the door when another call came in. It was YOU again so i hit the ignore button and texted you instead. I put the keys down to text you. Then I forgot all about them," she said disparaging.

"So there upstairs. Both sets," commented Nathan.

"Oh, shoot," she said hitting Nathan in the arm repeatedly.

"Hey, I didn't do it. Seems like the problem would have been solved if you had've just answered when I called. Not that I'm upset or anything."

"Right," she replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, not a problem. Do you keep an extra somewhere like under the mat?"

"No, that's so cliché. We're not trying to get robbed or anything," said Sabrina.

"How about the landlord or janitor any extra keys to your place?

"Landlord's on vacation and janitor would be know help," said Sabrina helplessly.

"Okay, you have to help me out here or your going to be calling the fire department," said Nathan.

"Theirs a fire escape outside of the living room window," said Sabrina thoughtfully.

"Alright, then let's go," he said grabbing her hand and pulling to the side of the building.

"We can't people are going to think that we are breaking in," said Sabrina nervously.

"Really, that's your major concern," he said flashing his badge that was on his belt.

"I'm going to hoist you up," he said bending down on one knee and lacing his fingers together creating a step.

Sabrina looked up at the fire escape losing confidence. Even with the added leverage she"d have to jump up a bit to grab on to the bottom rung. The ladder was still wet from yesterdays brief rain. The fire department thing was looking better and better. So what if they used the jaws of life to open the door. Felix had always been meaning to repaint.

"Paperclip, you can open the door with a paperclip," said Sabrina remembering their first date. Not date, but run in together.

"Do you have a paperclip?" asked Nathan not bothered at all by her stalling tactics.

"Well, no." said Sabrina meekly looking up at the sky.

"Sabrina, look at me. You can do this," he said reassuringly.

She nodded her head. She took a running start her heart starting to race.

She stepped into his hands and he lifted her up. She jumped grasping on to the bottom rung. "I did it. I did it," she said her voice laced with relief.

Nathan stood up, "That's great. You're hanging in mid air there so you may want to keep going."

She pulled her self up, and it got easier with every step. The ladder wet and cold underneath her hands. She made it to the second floor landing and kicked her legs over the side railing, "What do I do next?"

"The ladder should have come down automatically. Push it with your foot a little bit and give it some help. I'll climb up on my own."

She gave the ladder a couple of swift hard kicks and it plummeted to the ground. He climbed up quickly. "Ever wonder about moving closer to the first floor?" he asked during their trek up to the sixth floor.

"I have to say its crossing my mind now," said Sabrina gripping the handrail on the way up. Her fear of heights flaring up.

Nathan ran his hands along the edges of the window. "Just have to see if this window is willing to budge. Be careful it's slippery, " he said turning around to see Sabrina taking a tumble over the edge.

"Sabrina!" he yelled leaning over the railing and grabbing her hand.

She flailed about kicking her legs wildly. Her eyes filling with tears, "Please help me."

"Stop kicking! Reach up give me your other hand," said Nathan his adrenaline kicking into overdrive.

"I can't," she said looking at the ground that now seemed miles away. She couldn't breath the air seemed thinner somehow.

His hand was starting to slip, "Sabrina, you gotta look at me, hun!"

She looked up at him obviously scared. "I don't want to die. I know I wanted to when I lost Gabriel, but I don't want to die," said Sabrina her words coming out in a rush.

"Just, give me your hand, Sabrina and you won't," he said reaching out for her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up a firm grip on both of her arms.

He put an arm around her waist lifting her up until her feet rested on the landing. She collapsed into him and he lost his footing hitting the window. He stifled a groan. "Its alright, its alright," he said holding her as she sobbed. He couldn't help, but feel somehow responsible for every tear.


	6. Chapter 6

Since she arrived back in town she tried to go see her son at least once a week. The visits were just their little secret. She didn't bother to tell Felix or Patrick cause she wasn't sure they'd understand. She didn't want them to misinterpret it as some sort of mental breakdown. She just wanted Gabriel to know that he will not be forgotten and someone in this world loved him even if she had only met him for a little while.

She'd usually take the trip out to the cematary on Sunday afternoons. However, she needed a little breather considering losing her job could be a very real thing soon. Seeing her son always managed to make her feel better and worst simultaneously. Although, she walked away from it with a new lease on life. And a new resolve that the pain might one day fade. That there was still things in this world that she wanted to do and experience. People that she could help The guilt, wasn't too far behind. What right did she have to experience the things he never would. She lived her life why couldn't he haven't gotten a chance.

The cemetary was quite and their wasn't another person in sight. As she walked by rows of stone crosses and headstones. Some with flowers and some without. Some completely empty and over grown. As if they were simply what time forgot. She always brought him flowers. She reached Gabriel's resting place That she had requested be placed underneath the tree. The funeral home was happy to oblige considering the age of the deceased. She placed her hand on the cold, grey headstone, "if I could you'd be with Patrick and I'd be here."

She smiled down at the grave where someone had left a bouquet of flowers. She had always been meaning to ask Patrick if he was the one who left them. They were always there every visit. Never wilted or dying. She tore the plastic wrapping off her yellow sunflowers and arranged them neatly over his casket. She sat back leaning against the tree her legs folded under her. And Tried to remember the precious moments that she had with him.

She didn't notice when a stranger walked up to loom over her. "Sabrina," called Nathan.

"Hi," she said opening her eyes to look at him a little shell shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"To tell Gabriel to watch after his mom. To reassure him that I'll do the best I can to do the same," said Nathan touching her cheek lightly.

"Why? Why would you do that for me?" she asked unsure. "You barely know me."

"I saved your life once. Maybe I feel responsible," said Nathan the true reason for his concern just beneath his tongue.

"How many people do you save everyday as a cop? Try again," said Sabrina who wasn't sure what this was about, but she wasn't buying what he was selling.

Nathan cleared his throat, "Maybe, I know what its like to grieve alone. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"You look like you're fine now. You're a cop and Nina's alive."

"I was cop who became one out of rage, and anger as much as I hate to admit it revenge. The truth set me free," he said pausing before he continued. She wouldn't have the same luxury that he did. The truth would only bring her more pain. "But it's not the same with a child. So you will not grieve alone."

She ran to him grasping his shoulders for dear life. He held on to her tight not even sure that she could breath properly. "My heart broke when he died, split in half," she said pulling back to grasp his arms. Her fingertips resting in the crook of his elbow. "I felt like it fell down into my stomach. . .I'm still not sure where it is now. I hear it beating sometimes in my ears, or feel its fast pulse in my neck, like I do now; but in my chest where it should be, it just feels empty."

He kissed the top of her head her brown hair tickling his nose. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder steering her away from Gabriel's grave. "When Nina first went into the coma I accused Madeline her mom of not showing enough emotions. She practically raised me, but I guess I could never really relate to her. She helped me understand how mourning works."

"How?"

"Its like the ocean, ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the waters calm and sometimes it's overwhelming. Like your drowning. . .like your missing a part of your heart that you need. I just have to teach you how to swim."

Sabrina laughed, "I know how to swim."

"You know how to plaster on the smile and make it to work and go home and repeat. As long as you don't stop smiling no one asks you the questions you can't answer," he said stopping in front of her car.

"How do you know all that," she asked skeptically.

"Because as pretty as you were I saw the fake smile during our first non-date," he said placing his hand in his pocket and leaning against the car.

She winced at his words.

"Don't worry I didn't take offense."

"And the real smile?" she asked with a sigh.

"Oh, I saw that one at the bar. When we were playing pool together."

"I had fun that night what was it our second non-date," said Sabrina smiling.

"Did you just call it a non-date?" asked Nathan excitedly, "Maybe we can have more of these non-dates?"

Sabrina shook her head no, "Don't push it."

"Okay," said Nathan taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips leaving a gentle kiss, "I think that I'm going to make sure that I get to see more of that real smile. I'm going to start by taking you to work."

"And what about my car?" laughed Sabrina.

"I'll come back and pick it up for you," he said opening the passenger side door of his car. No way he would turn down an opportunity to get to spend more time with her.

"That's more trouble than it's worth."

"Are you saying that your not worth it? Let me be the judge of that."

She slammed her car door closed and locked it and headed towards his car.

XXXXX

"You didn't have to come all the way up with me," said Sabrina stepping off the elevator of General Hospital.

"No problem, besides my sis has been ringing my phone off the hook I told her I'd meet her here."

"Speak of the devil," said Sabrina smiling politely as Britt approached.

"Be nice," he whispered to her.

"Hi, Nathan. . .Sabrina," said Britt.

"Britt," said Sabrina walking away.

"Hey, Brina. The Keys. Toss 'em," said Nathan catching her car keys in mid air.

"Nice catch, see you later," said Sabrina leaving the two of them together to go clock in.

"So, you guys are like what exchanging house keys now? I didn't even know you two were dating," asked Britt curiously.

"What! No, I said I'd move her car for her," said Nathan pocketing the keys. "What, don't you start too there's nothing going on between us."

"Who else has said something?" asked Britt as if she didn't already know. Leading him to sit on an empty bench in the hallway.

"I'm dating Maxie and well she has her concerns about me hanging out with Sabrina."

"Uh, do you blame her. You guys looked pretty chummy coming off that elevator. Even I thought you two were dating."

"Were really good friends. We get along."

"You've known Maxie a lot longer than Sabrina. If the Sabrina thing makes her uneasy why don't you just ease up a little," offered Britt.

"Cause I shouldn't have too. I don't know many people here and she's been a great friend."

"Friend. Are you sure that's all it is?"

"I may like her a little. What's not to like? She's caring, sexy as all hell."

"Oh so then just a little?" smirked Britt.

"Okay a lot, but none of that matters now. Sabrina has put a stop to any of that. So we're good friends. Besides Maxie doesn't have a claim to me just yet."

"And what if she wasn't putting a stop to things?"

"What do you mean?" he said standing up feeling a little nervous.

"What if she wanted you as much as you want her?"

He shrugged exhaling loudly.

Britt stood up to face him. "If you don't want Maxie just tell her."

"I love her I always have."

"You loved what you couldn't have. I was guilty of that one myself," said Britt reflecting on her time with Patrick.

"That's not what this is."

"I'm not even sure you know what this is," replied Britt going back to the nurses station.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Present. . . .**

"Alright, Epiphany I have seen my last patient. I am clocking out and going home," said Sabrina.

"See you tomorrow and enjoy your night," said Epiphany.

Sabrina got on the elevator and briefly wondered when Felix would get off work. She forget to ask him about his schedule this morning. She got off the elevator and stepped into the parking lot. In her defense she had been rather occupied this morning. Nathan had called back to back and she had been sending him straight to voicemail. She got in her car and pulled out headed for home.

It had elicited a few strange looks from Felix. He probably thought his friend had a stalker on her hands. If she didn't already know better she would have said the same thing. But they both would have been wrong he was just a great guy trying to right a wrong. As far as wrongs go she wouldn't mind trying that one again. She had run into Nathan in front of the pub and they had almost kissed before she pushed him away. What was she thinking he was wrong for her. After Patrick she couldn't be sure that there was anyone else out there for her. No, Nathan was meant for someone else she was sure of it. Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sabrina surprised to see Nathan walking past her building.

"Hey, Sabrina," he said giving her a hug. "I gotta call about a case in the area. I was just walking back to my car."

"Oh, is everything alright? Are you okay?" asked Sabrina genuinely worried for him.

"Everything's fine. It was a simple domestic dispute. No arrests needed, maybe a therapist though."

"You wanna come up for a minute?" asked Sabrina searching her bag for her keys.

"I probably shouldn't you know on duty and all," said Nathan.

"I can't find my keys," said Sabrina walking back to the car frantically searching the seats.

"Don't freak out. Just back track in your mind where you left them last," said Nathan trying to be helpful as he could see the anxiety rising on her face.

She took a breath and started with this morning. "Felix wanted me to grab my keys because he was going to leave his. I picked them up from the coffee table. Felix had already left and i walked to the door when another call came in. It was YOU again so i hit the ignore button and texted you instead. I put the keys down to text you. Then I forgot all about them," she said disparaging.

"So there upstairs. Both sets," commented Nathan.

"Oh, shoot," she said hitting Nathan in the arm repeatedly.

"Hey, I didn't do it. Seems like the problem would have been solved if you had've just answered when I called. Not that I'm upset or anything."

"Right," she replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, not a problem. Do you keep an extra somewhere like under the mat?"

"No, that's so cliché. We're not trying to get robbed or anything," said Sabrina.

"How about the landlord or janitor any extra keys to your place?

"Landlord's on vacation and janitor would be know help," said Sabrina helplessly.

"Okay, you have to help me out here or your going to be calling the fire department," said Nathan.

"Theirs a fire escape outside of the living room window," said Sabrina thoughtfully.

"Alright, then let's go," he said grabbing her hand and pulling to the side of the building.

"We can't people are going to think that we are breaking in," said Sabrina nervously.

"Really, that's your major concern," he said flashing his badge that was on his belt.

"I'm going to hoist you up," he said bending down on one knee and lacing his fingers together creating a step.

Sabrina looked up at the fire escape losing confidence. Even with the added leverage she"d have to jump up a bit to grab on to the bottom rung. The ladder was still wet from yesterdays brief rain. The fire department thing was looking better and better. So what if they used the jaws of life to open the door. Felix had always been meaning to repaint.

"Paperclip, you can open the door with a paperclip," said Sabrina remembering their first date. Not date, but run in together.

"Do you have a paperclip?" asked Nathan not bothered at all by her stalling tactics.

"Well, no." said Sabrina meekly looking up at the sky.

"Sabrina, look at me. You can do this," he said reassuringly.

She nodded her head. She took a running start her heart starting to race.

She stepped into his hands and he lifted her up. She jumped grasping on to the bottom rung. "I did it. I did it," she said her voice laced with relief.

Nathan stood up, "That's great. You're hanging in mid air there so you may want to keep going."

She pulled her self up, and it got easier with every step. The ladder wet and cold underneath her hands. She made it to the second floor landing and kicked her legs over the side railing, "What do I do next?"

"The ladder should have come down automatically. Push it with your foot a little bit and give it some help. I'll climb up on my own."

She gave the ladder a couple of swift hard kicks and it plummeted to the ground. He climbed up quickly. "Ever wonder about moving closer to the first floor?" he asked during their trek up to the sixth floor.

"I have to say its crossing my mind now," said Sabrina gripping the handrail on the way up. Her fear of heights flaring up.

Nathan ran his hands along the edges of the window. "Just have to see if this window is willing to budge. Be careful it's slippery, " he said turning around to see Sabrina taking a tumble over the edge.

"Sabrina!" he yelled leaning over the railing and grabbing her hand.

She flailed about kicking her legs wildly. Her eyes filling with tears, "Please help me."

"Stop kicking! Reach up give me your other hand," said Nathan his adrenaline kicking into overdrive.

"I can't," she said looking at the ground that now seemed miles away. She couldn't breath the air seemed thinner somehow.

His hand was starting to slip, "Sabrina, you gotta look at me, hun!"

She looked up at him obviously scared. "I don't want to die. I know I wanted to when I lost Gabriel, but I don't want to die," said Sabrina her words coming out in a rush.

"Just, give me your hand, Sabrina and you won't," he said reaching out for her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up a firm grip on both of her arms.

He put an arm around her waist lifting her up until her feet rested on the landing. She collapsed into him and he lost his footing hitting the window. He stifled a groan. "Its alright, its alright," he said holding her as she sobbed. He couldn't help, but feel somehow responsible for every tear.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan took off his shirt in the blazing heat throwing it on the bench. He had never actually wished for rain until now. He was playing touch football in the park and he'd been looking forward to it all week. It was shirts against skins although the teams were pretty mixed half of them guys on the force and the other teen boys from the youth center. He had his teams fate in his hands as there nominated quarterback. It made him feel good that everyone had that much faith in him.

"Five minute break only," called Bill from team shirts holding up his hands. He headed to the bench dipping in the cooler for a bottle of water. Bringing it to his lips quenching his scratchy throat. "I'm already starting to regret this."

"I don't know about that. I'm having fun," said Nathan taking a swig out of his water bottle.

"So was I the first ten minutes. I mean whose big idea was it for the first team to get 30 points to take the win," said Bill breathing heavily. Obviously from exhaustion the man was about 60 pounds too heavy.

"I think it was yours, sir," said Nathan smiling the man may out rank him, but he was coming to realize that he was a good man.

"Hit me, upside the head next time," said Bill throwing the bottle in the trash. "Oh and Nathan out here it's just Bill," he said going back to the field joining the others.

"Maybe, I should smack youuu in the back of the head," said Sabrina playfully walking up to Nathan not wanting to interrupt his conversation with Bill.

"Heyyy," said Nathan giving her a hug. "What did I do?"

"You're already turning red in spots. How about using some sunscreen sometime?" said Sabrina touching his forearm that look like it was getting the worse of it. Her pulse quickened feeling his rippling muscles underneath her fingertips.

"I think you're just trying to change the subject?" said Nathan seriously.

"From what?" she exclaimed clearing her throat worried that he knew what she was thinking.

"Nate, come on games starting," said Rafe one of the boys on his team calling after him to rejoin the game. Nathan made it his mission to ensure that it was part of Rafe's rehabillitaion that he join.

"Coming," he yelled back, "Please wait for me. Will finish this conversation after the games over."

She bite her lower lip reluctantly, "Okay." She watched him jog back to the field. She was on lunch, but she asked Epiphany for more time. Things at work were getting a little hairy for her. The rumors were running rampant at the hospital and they were starting to take there toil. She had experienced the gossip mill at the hospital before and thought she developed a thicker skin. Everyone weighing in on her relationship and choices or lack thereof with Patrick. Yet now it was different and it felt like they were chipping away at her armor with the dishonesty and lies.

Thank god for Felix although he wasn't much help these days either. He tried to squelch the drama, but by the time it got to him it was too late. The rumor already had legs and a mind of its own. He came across as the overbearing best friend that would say or do anything to help his friend. Which she guess could be true, but not in the way they were thinking. She turned her mind back to the game at hand. Nathan seemed to genuinely be good at this game. She wasn't one for football so it was a little hard to follow who was winning. She could tell when Nathan's team won though as they usually were elated and jumped up all over the place.

Soon enough she was celebrating along with them. Jumping up and down from the bench excited for the whole team, but especially Nathan. They were down to the last point. If Nathan scored this time they could win the whole thing. Nathan through the ball too Rafe. She remembered him as Silas's nephew. He caught it in his hands and took off running. Sabrina screamed for him to, "Go!" He was intercepted before to long by one of the older men ending the game. The mood grew somber as the boys grew disheartened over their lost. She wanted to walk over their herself and punch that guy in the face. Nathan headed towards her leaving the others on the field arguing over what went wrong.

"I'm sorry about the game," said Sabrina sympathetically giving him a hug ignoring the sweat dripping off his pecs. She handed him a towel to dry off. She really hadnt took the time to notice before, but he was actually quite handsome. It wasn't just the beer she thought laughing out loud.

"Sorry about that," he said somewhat embarrassed at her laughter he must look like a drowned rat.

"No worries. This uniform has handled worst," she said waving off his concerns.

"It's just a game so I'm not to concerned," he said throwing the towel back on the bench.

"But they needed the win," exclaimed Sabrina finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," said Nathan dejectedly.

"Well, they should have worked harder for it," said the guy coming up to the bench to grab a fresh towel.

Sabrina couldn't believe he was going to rub the win in there faces. "You could have just let him win."

"What would he have possibly learned from that? Life isn't fair Ms.," he said looking her up and down not sure if he's ever met her before.

"Ms. Santiago," explained Sabrina the guy was a douche too match. The way he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Life isn't fair," interjected Nathan, "But they learned that a long time ago. You're supposed to be teaching them hope. And today you failed." He guided Sabrina by the arm a few feet away so they could speak freely.

"That was great what you said," she gushed before he could say anything otherwise. "Who are these boys anyway?"

"Their apart of the big brother program that Bill started up as a partnership with the police department. Volunteer only of course," explained Nathan grabbing his shirt and pulling it on.

"That's great," admitted Sabrina who never would have guessed he had an altruistic side to him.

"No don't make me out to be the martyr in this situation. The real deal are these kids for even giving this a chance," said Nathan going back to the bench to pickup the cooler after captain douchebag had cleared out. He kept a few bottles out for those who might want them and carried the cooler to his car parked close by. "I'm buying everyone ice cream at Kelly's come with."

She looked down at her watch and frowned. She'd really be pushing Epiphany patience, "Okay, but I can't stay long you know work and everything."

"Good, then I can find out how you are really doing?" said Nathan gesturing for the group of boys to get in the car.

She wanted to ask him why he cared. She wanted to tell him that she appreciated everything that he did for her. She had felt like in that moment on the fire escape they had shared something unexplaniable, but was it one-sided. "I better get my spot before the others run me over."

"Uh, you don't want to sit back there," he laughed stopping her from getting in the back seat.

"Oh, I don't mind sitting in the back. I don't want to take anyone's seat," she said oblivious to what he was implying.

"Trust me! Take the front seat they can get a little rambunctious," he said slamming the truck close.

"Don't worry, Nate muy caliente here can sit next to me," said a boy getting into the back seat.

Sabrina laughed, "Why do you need a babysitter?"

Rafe walked up last behind the rest of the boys.

"What's the matter?" asked Nathan noticing that the kids mood still hadn't improved.

"All the guys blame me for losing the game. I just got chewed out back there," said Rafe avoiding getting into the car.

"I wasn't a winner growing up. When I was a kid I was just another reject. All winners start out that way," said Nathan, "Don't let anything they say worry you." he said placing his hands on the kids shoulder and marching him to the car.

Sabrina smiled to herself turning around to get into the car. He was great with them. She had no doubt that he was making a difference in all over their lives especally Rafe's. Its what he does as a cop he protects everyone. He can't help, but care for the less fortunate like these kids. Thats all he was doing with her is making sure that she was okay, protecting this damsel in distress. Its crazy that she thought it could be more than that for even a second.

* * *

**Authors Note: Readers you are correct. That is Silas's nephew Rafe**.


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan parked the car and the boys wasted no time sprinting out of the back. The sight elicited a small laugh from Sabrina. She got out of the passenger seat to see Rafe hanging back. Her heart went out to him. As a kid everything seems serious she certainly didn't miss those days. "You going to escort me to the café?" asked Sabrina hoping to get his mind off things.

"Yeah sure," said Rafe holding out his arm for her to take. "I wouldn't want to leave you without an escort."

"Hold on now, I could have asked Nathan," she said it probably do him well for her not to give him a big head.

"Who? You mean him up there. Lets stop and see how long it takes for him to turn around," said Rafe.  
"You do this a lot to him don't you?" asked Sabrina thinking that it was kinda funny.

"He's a notorious speed walker."

"Almost as if you didn't know any better you'd think he was running from the police," laughed Sabrina.

"Right," laughed Rafe, "I thought i was the only one who noticed that."

"Nate," called Sabrina. "Nate."

He turned around embarrassed, "come on guys tell me if i'm walking to fast."

"Then what you'll come back for us slow old people," teased Sabrina.

"Hey, only one of us is old," laughed Rafe running to rejoin his friends.

"Did he just call me old?" asked Sabrina horrified.

"Did you just call me Nate?" asked Nathan surprised.

"Sorry, if that was out of line," she said not even realizing.

"No, it was cute," he said holding the small of her back as he held the door of Kelly's open for her.

"I see that at any age you can still get excited about ice cream," laughed Sabrina at the teens reaction hurriedly grabbing tables as the smell of fresh baked cookies greeted them.

"Yeah, for sure, chocolate and vanilla can never be played out," said Nathan. They grabbed a table just the two of them. While the boys sat at tables around them.

"I actually could use something to eat," said Sabrina realizing that she had been on lunch this whole time and hadn't actually ate anything.

Nathan called the barista over, "Can I get five chocolate ice cream cones for the boys. Two slices of sausage pizza for us?"

The barista nodded heading back to the counter.

"Was that alright the pizza?" asked Nathan hoping he hadn't step on her toes. He didn't even ask if she was a vegan.

"No, it was fine. I actually needed something quick," she said it was actually kind of charming that he always wanted to do the gentlemanly thing.

"So now you can give me an honest answer," he said.

"On what?" she asked searching her mind.

"How are you, really? And not the pc answer that you give some stranger passing by. I'm your friend and I want to know that your okay. It's alright too if you're not," said Nathan. That afternoon replayed in his head interrupting his thoughts like a never ending movie. He shared a moment with her he knew that. His arms wrapped around her powerless to do anything else, but give her the strength to feel whatever she was feeling.

"I was a little shaken at first, but i'm fine really," She said grabbing his hand and receiving a reassuring squeeze in return. Nathan withdrew his hand reluctantly as the barista approached the table setting their pizza slices down.

Sabrina noticed that the boys had already gotten their ice cream cones and were chatting excitedly. Rafe's mood still hadn't improved from the look he was giving the others.

"Why don't i believe you?" he asked after the barista had left. She was hiding something. Some hidden pain behind her eyes. "You can tell me anything. I hope you know that."

"I. . ." she said trailing off as Rafe approached the table. She was actually relieved for the reprieve. She was sure he would want answers explaining her deep reaction to yesterdays events, but what could she say. It was the moment she realized that she wanted to be here. Not in port charles, but on earth. Then she got to work with this new lease on life and she was smacked in the face with another round of despair.

"I don't think you need that pizza anymore. You barely touched it," said Rafe grabbing the plate and walking back to his tables. Where the guys were looking on wide eyed and snickering.

Sabrina was shocked as Nathan made no move towards the boy. "You just going to let him take your pizza?" she asked stunned by his cool demeanor.

"He needs to save face in front of the guys. Let's just let him have it," said Nathan shrugging nonchalantly.

Sabrina smiled pushing her plate towards him, "You can share mine." He tore a piece off her pizza and took a bite. The cheese melting in his mouth. She finished off the rest wiping her hands with her napkin.

Maxie walked up watching the exchange from the window outside. Looks like they were getting so close they were sharing pizza now too.

"I need you to know that Rafe's a good kid. He's just going through a lot."

"No, I can see that."

"I took him under my wing after I saw him going down a rough path."

She turned to look at the boy, "He seems so innocent. Hard to imagine him doing anything wrong."

"Okay, if I tell you something do you promise that it won't leave this table."

"Of course," she said nodding.

"He got busted with some drugs I agreed not to turn him in if he went straight."

"Well, that's great. I mean obviously he still needs work, but with you in his corner. He'll turn out just fine it's never to late."

"I only got to him after he had already hurt someone," he said looking down at his plate.

"Who did he hurt?" she asked curiously.

"Does it matter? Do you believe that a person can be rehabilitated?"

"I don't know I guess it depends," she said eyeing Rafe who was talking animatedly to his friends.

"On?" he asked.

"On who he hurt I guess and why. Some people are just so dangerous they cant help it."

"Rafe is not like that," he said shaking his head vehemently.

"No, I'm not saying he is. You just asked. . . You know what I think," she said feeling like she just put her foot in her mouth again.

"No, it's alright. You're entitled to your opinion."

"I better go back to work," said Sabrina getting up. She was probably going to get the talking to of her life by Epiphany, but it was worth it to spend more time with Nathan. Too much time actually and she didn't want to say anything else to upset him.

He stood up, "When am I going to see you again?" There was still so much between them that hadn't been said.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"I'd invite you to my place, but there's not much there. I just moved in," he said.

"Well, why don't you come back to my place tonight. Um, I can rent a movie or something," she replied.

"With rice krispies treat?" he replied excitedly.

She looked at him quizzically eyebrows raised, "rice krispies?"

"There my favorite," he replied as if that was explanation enough.

"You don't even know if I can bake?" she asked curiously.

"Can you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"See, I'm just really good at reading people," he nodded.

"Kiss already," yelled one of the boys.

Sabrina turned beet red. "Okay relax guys were just friends," replied Nathan.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," chanted the group.

Nathan leaned down and kissed her gently on her cheek. He wondered what her lips tasted like.

"You chickened out," laughed Rafe.

"I'm going to go," said Sabrina tapping him on his chest. "Good luck with him."

Lulu was wrong he didn't break up with her. In fact it looked like they were on another cozy date at Kelly's. He kissed her for gods sake. She backed away from the window not wanting to be caught spying. She would get her alone and talk to her about Nathan once and for all.

Sabrina waved leaving the cafe and rounded the corner bumping straight into Maxie. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there," she said grabbing Maxie before she fell. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you?" said Maxie righting herself.

"Why? What's the matter are you feeling okay?" asked Sabrina wondering if she was sick. She should have just went to the hospital she was on her way there now.

"I'm fine, but what are your intentions with Nathan?" asked Maxie.

Sabrina's eyebrows furrowed what does she have to do with Nathan. "I'm sorry Maxie, I'm running extremely late for work I gotta go," she said walking by her.

Maxie stopped her, "I just thought you should know if he hadn't told you already. That I'm seeing Nathan."

"Oh, congratulations," replied Sabrina her heart deflating a bit. Maxie was the date he told her about at the bar. How serious could they be after one date? Not that it mattered it wasn't as if he was serious with her. Maxie, was looking at her expectantly. What did she want from her applause? "Well, like I said I have to get to work?"

"Right, I'm just saying," said Maxie, "We're dating so."

Sabrina sighed, "Sooo what, Stay away from him." Sabrina had thought that Maxie was better than Britt. She was quickly proving her wrong then again she didn't know the women that well. Were all women this insecure reading out of the same play book.

"No, you can see whoever you want so can Nathan. You just need to remember he has a girlfriend already if you want more than that," stated Maxie.

"It's amazing how you managed to go from just dating to being his girlfriend in one sentence. Don't sweat it though, we're just friends," said Sabrina walking away not wanting to waste anymore time with Maxie.

Maxie turned in a huff not sure she liked the way that had ended. She headed back to Kelly's to find Nathan still there sitting with a boy. She took a deep breath and went in, "Hi."

"Hey," he said getting up to hug her.

"Is this your girlfriend?" asked Rafe looking her up and down.

"Hi," said Maxie holding out her hand for him to shake.

"She's not my girlfriend," smiled Nathan teasingly, "not yet anyway."

"I like the fiesty puerto rican better," said Rafe getting up and leaving them at the table alone.

"Hey, don't just walk away. Be nice," said Nathan calling him back to the table.

Maxie frowned taking the seat that the boy had left open, "No, it's alright leave him be." She wouldn't be human if his words didn't hurt a bit. She figured that Nathan would be drawing comparisons between her and Sabrina. She just wasn't prepared to have his friend weigh in to and decide against her. "Whose your friend?"

"Don't mind him," he sad nodding towards the guy. "He didn't mean it the way you know it sounded. Just that you're not my girlfriend yet. Not that you couldn't be," said Nathan stumbling over his words.

"No I get it," said Maxie he was so cute when he was nervous.

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Nathan wanting to change the subject from his poorly timed words.

Maxie's mind immediately flashed to the conversation she just had with Sabrina. "Just hanging out with Lulu mostly."


	10. Chapter 10

"Babe, let's go I'd love to stay here with you, but I told you I have a standing dinner date," Said Nathan trying to reign in his impatience. He couldn't remember it ever being this hard to _leave_ the house. He thought checking himself out in the mirror.

Maxie came out of the kitchen. They were in Nathan's one bedroom apartment above Kelly's. "I could cook dinner for you."

Nathan laughed, "You don't cook."

"That's the fun part."

"As much as I'd love to stay and burn food with you," he said nuzzling her neck, "I'm going to go hang out with my girl today."

"Your girl?" she asked eyebrow raised forcing him to look at her.

He managed to put his foot in his mouth once again. It was beginning to turn into a regular thing with him. He sighed, "you know that's not what I meant."

She folded her arms across her chest and stood stone faced.

"We've talked about this. She's a really good friend. I don't know that many people in port Charles. I'm not exactly making any new friends being a cop either?" said Nathan grabbing his jacket out of the coat closet by the door.

"I can understand that. It's just. . ."

"Maxie you are perfect," he said kissing her forehead. "Now please," he said begging her.

"Alright, you can go," she said grabbing her coat and heading down the stairs. "On one condition?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked walking out the door of Kelly's.

"You have to set up a date for the three of us to hang out?" she asked. It was more of a test than anything else. She wanted to see how he'd react. Or if he'd just continue hiding his little mistress in plane sight.

"Sure, why not. I'll set something up when I see her today," he said. It wasn't a bad idea, but it wasn't the best one either. Why did he feel like he was being forced to share his best friend with Maxie. He kissed Maxie goodbye and jumped in the car. The ride was short, but gave him time to sort out his feelings for Sabrina. They were just friends. Sure there had been a few moments together that had hinted to something more. That didn't mean they had to act on it. Maxie was enough for him. He just kinda wished he had met her first. He knocked on the door and Sabrina answered on the third knock.

"Nate," she said hugging him enthusiastically.

"Heyy," he asked squeezing her with the same fervor.

"Come into the kitchen. I just finished the rice krispies," she said guiding him into the apartment.

"What no tour?" he asked smiling.

"Tour later, eat first," She said grabbing a small treat and bringing it up to his lips.

He took a bite nodding his head in agreement, "This is great."

"Good, cause this was my first time making it. I had to call my aunt Juanita in puerto Rico for help," said Sabrina carrying the bowl out into the living room.

"You, didn't have to go through any of the extra trouble," he said sitting on the couch beside her.

"It's the least I could do with you saving my life and all."

"So what are we watching?" he asked pointing to the tv.

"I don't really have many macho movies," she said going through their DVD selection.

"Macho movies?" he laughed grabbing another spoonful of the rice krispies.

"Yessss, but I do have this," she said throwing the movie too him to look at.

"Die hard," replied Nathan, "works for me."

She popped the DVD in and went back to the couch.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked casually.

"Oh, I was supposed to cook dinner too. When did I turn into June Cleaver?" she asked hitting him the chest with her elbow.

"Hey, sorry," he said playing into the pain rubbing his chest even though the hit didn't hurt. "Will just order out?" he said grabbing the phone off the table.

"Pizza," she offered.

"I have pizza all the time now. Let's go for Chinese," he replied having the perfect place in mind.

"Wow so adventurous Chinese," she said poking his side teasingly.

He gave the place their order and hung up, "it should be twenty minutes?"

"They deliver?" she asked.

"Of course," he said turning back to the movie that was just starting. Sabrina got up and cut the lights off. Nathan grabbed some more of the sweet treat and settled in next to Sabrina on the couch.

Maxie had decided to follow him. She knew he was going to Sabrina's but how could she trust that the whole thing would be innocent. She had to see it for herself. She knew she couldnt just knock on the door and expect for them to welcome her with open arms. She walked around that whole building and found a fire escape. She looked through every window hoping to spot Sabrina.

Anyone who saw her might mistake her for a burglar so she tried to be stealthy. Although she could remember from her times with Spinelli that stealth wasnt her forte. She climbed up to what seemed to be Sabrina's living room. The blinds were drawn, but there was a small opening at the bottom. She could see them laying on the couch but couldn't make out what they were doing. She hit her head on the window trying to catch a better glimpse.

"Did you hear that?" jumped Sabrina looking around.

"You know we're not watching a scary movie," said Nathan watching her amused.

Sabrina looked towards the window and screamed, "Maxie."

"Maxie?" asked Nathan why would she yell her name. He got up and turned on the lights, "What are you talking about?"

The doorbell and rang and she screamed. Nathan looked at her puzzled at the way she was acting.

"I thought I saw Maxie at the window," said Sabrina realizing that she sounded crazy.

Nathan opened the door grabbing the Chinese food from the delivery man. He pulled out his wallet and gave the man an extra twenty dollar tip. For staying even though he probably heard her hysterical screaming.

Maxie ducked away from the window. She walked back down the ladder just in case one of them decided to peak out. This definitely didn't turn out the way she replayed it in her head. She wasn't expecting to be found out so soon.

"What about the window?" said Nathan going to the window opening the blinds and peering out after the delivery man had left. He couldn't see anything or anyone for that matter this late at night.

Maxie saw his reflection turn away from the mirror and she continued down the stairs. This night was a bust, but if she had to. She would try to catch them together again sometime. For now she just got back in the car and rushed home.

Sabrina looked down at the floor embarrassed at herself. She must have let that conversation with Maxie bother her more than she thought. She rubbed her forehead anxiously, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why did you though? You know that I'm seeing, Maxie," said Nathan rejoining Sabrina on the couch.

"I know," replied Sabrina feeling stupid. Inviting him to her house was wrong. Her mind was obviously playing tricks on her some weird guilty conscious thing for wanting someone she couldn't have.

"How?" Asked Nathan confused.

"she told me about you too," said Sabrina not sure she should even go any further. When her brain was screaming to just drop the subject and himgalling with it.

"When?" asked Nathan wondering why she hadn't told him herself.

"Today, outside of Kelly's. After I left you on my way back to work," explained Sabrina seeing no harm in giving him at least that much.

"Well, what she say?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing important. You know what Nathan lets just call this a night," she said standing up walking towards the door.

"No."

"No," said Sabrina growing agitated.

"Just tell me what she said," said Nathan standing up walking closer to her.

"Fine, she said that you too were dating. And I better stay away from her boyfriend," said Sabrina already regretting bringing it up. Still it was the only way to get him out of her house and hopefully her life.

"She said that," he said in disbelief.

"Believe what you want," she said honestly. She wasn't going to go through everything she went through with Britt with Maxie. No she was getting off this crazy train before she started seeing Maxie's reflection in the dirty dish water.

"Maybe she has a right to worry," he said his pulse racing as he brought his hand to her cheek. Wrapping them around the brown curls at the nape of her neck as he pulled her in close. The need between each other palpable.

The door swung open snapping them back into reality.

"Don't mind me, lovebirds," said Felix closing the front door behind him, "just going to my room. Feel free to finish whatever it is you were doing."

"No, don't worry about it I was just leaving," said Nathan politely. "I can stay though," he said looking searchingly into Sabrina's eyes. Their it was again that attraction that undeniable pull. He couldn't deny it any longer there was something between them. He wanted to know what it was. It was the same feeling he used to have with Maxie. He still does, sometimes if he was honest with himself. Yet, if she asked him now to leave her he thinks he would.

Sabrina huffed, "Just go." Sabrina's days of playing second fiddle were over. He was with Maxie and they both needed to remember that.

"Okay," he said leaving.

"I hope I didn't ruin you guys night," said Felix throwing his keys on the table and putting his bag on the floor. "Looks like you and boyfriend were getting pretty hot and heavy."

"Felix, time for me to come clean. He was never my boyfriend and we are not dating?" said Sabrina annoyed flopping down on the couch.

"What? Who do you expect me to believe you or my lying eyes. You too were all over each other at the bar and ya seemed more than a little cozy with him a few minutes ago," said Felix sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.

"Felix, he is dating Maxie!" yelled Sabrina. It wasn't Felix's fault, but the fact that she was even in this predicament was frustrating enough.

"So, there is some truth to the rumors. Are you having some dirty little tryst with him?" asked Felix. He didn't know whether to high five her. Or smack her until she comes to her senses. More importantly, why didn't she tell him about this earlier when the rumors first started. Did she feel like she couldn't trust him anymore?

"Come on Felix. You know me better than that there is no truth to those rumors. I didn't know he was dating Maxie until fairly recently. Not that it matters cause I haven't done anything inappropriate with him."

"Yeah, makes sense. No way Maxie is married to that hot, French guy who just walked out of here," said Felix thinking to himself.

"Married?"

"Oh, yes he's married to Maxie and you're the home wrecking slut trying to break them up. By sleeping with him in the conference room."

"The conference room," repeated Sabrina disgusted.

"And various other places," shrugged Felix. "Hun, I'm your best friend when did you stop telling me things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb now. Lying about your relationship or lack there of with Nathan. What else are you keeping from me?"

She winced, "I almost fell off the fire escape a couple of days ago."

"What were you doing on it in the first place?" asked Felix surprised and glad that she was sitting in front of him seemingly healthy.

"I left my keys on the table. That day you said you weren't taking yours. I ran into Nathan and it was his idea to try the fire escape to get in."

"Where does the falling part come in at?"

"The ladder was still wet I just slipped and fell and Nathan grabbed on to me and pulled me up to safety."

"Well, I'm glad he was there. I wouldn't know what to do without you," he said uncurling his legs and pulling her into a hug.

"There's more."

He pulled back, "I'm all ears. No judging. Well judging a little."

"I started crying out of fear, relief and even hope. He holds me for twenty minutes straight, on that fire escape and that's all we do. He doesn't pull away. He doesn't try to kiss me. He doesn't try to look at my face that I was sure was streaked with running mascara. He just wraps me in his arms without an ounce of selfishness in it. What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes.

He pulled her into a longer hug, "You like him don't you? For real."

She nodded, her head on his chest. Poor girl he thought if he wasn't careful she was going to get her heart broken all over again. This time by some over zealous ladies man. He would have his work cut out for him this time. To keep his girl out of harms way and that was beginning to mean away from Nathan.


	11. Chapter 11

"What brings you by?" snapped Felix he was working a double at the hospital today and wasn't sure he was in the mood for this guys antics.

"Just following up on some police work," said Nathan noticing that the guys behavior towards him had shifted. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah there is?" said Felix pulling him away from the front desk and out of ear shot of the nurses.

"Whatever it is I'm sure I can fix it," said Nathan not sure what was bothering the man.

"Don't try to sell me that nice guy routine. I know what's really going on here," said Felix.

"Which is what exactly?" asked Nathan frustrated with the run around.

"You have a girlfriend, but think it's perfectly fine to string along Sabrina!" said Felix furiously.

"That's not what's happening here," pleaded Nathan upset that anyone would think that he didn't have nothing, but the best intentions towards Sabrina.

"Enlighten me then. I catch you on two separate occasions all over my girl like a cat in heat and now I find out you had a girlfriend the whole time," said Felix this guy was really leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Wait, no you've got this all wrong. I haven't been with Maxie that long," said Nathan at a loss for how to make this better. Felix was completely misreading the situation.

"Maxie, what?" said Maxie stepping off the elevator. "Hey babe, the department told me that you might be here," she said kissing Nathan on the cheek."

Felix watched the clingy way Maxie held on to his arm. And a thought had dawned on him, "You know about this little game he's playing."

"What?" asked Maxie not sure what she had just walked in on.

"Don't listen. He doesn't know what he is talking about," said Nathan shaking his head.

"Are you the one spreading all those rumors around the hospital about Sabrina?" asked Felix directing his anger towards Maxie.

"What rumors?" wondered Nathan.

"Oh, Sabrina didn't have time to tell you in between you too sucking face," said Felix snidely.

Nathan gave Maxie a pleading look that he hoped said not to believe him.

Maxie was sick of him throwing accusations around, "Whatever your problem is maybe you should just keep it to yourself."

"You'd love that wouldn't you. So then he'd never know the lengths you'd go through just to keep him," said Felix thoroughly disgusted with the pair.

Maxie's heart almost stopped did he know about the fire escape incident. Was he going to out her in front of Nathan? She hadn't seen anyone when she was climbing down, but it didn't mean no one was there. "You know what let's just go," she said pulling Nathan's arm.

"If you have something to say then spit it out," said Nathan staying put.

"A strange rumor is going around that Sabrina is having an affair with Nathan. A home wrecker whose just out to break up you and Maxie," stated Felix. "Thanks to your girlfriend here they whisper about her in the halls and treat her like some sort of deviant."

"No, of course not maybe she spread the rumor herself?" said Maxie.

"To what end? He didn't even know about it until now. You spread this little rumor ages ago," said Felix of course she would blame Sabrina.

"Maxie, is there any truth to what he's saying?" asked Nathan.

"Yes. . .No. . .Maybe," said Maxie hesitating.

"Why don't you tell me what happened then?" asked Nathan.

"Yes, inquiring minds want to know?" said Felix tapping his foot impatiently.

"I said some things to Lulu and maybe someone overheard it and just ran with it," said Maxie not sure what happened.

"Hey, Felix my shifts over I'm on my way home," said Sabrina coming up behind Felix. "What is going on here?' she asked noticing that he was talking to Nathan and Maxie.

"We were talking about the rumors that have been swirling around here about you," said Felix.

"Oh Felix tell me you didn't," said Sabrina and in front of Nathan and Maxie no less. She didn't want his pity or Maxie to believe that there was any truth in it.

"Good thing I did. Maxie here was just admitting that she was the one responsible for starting those rumors," said Felix.

"What?" asked Sabrina looking at Maxie in disbelief.

"I didn't say I did it. Just that something I said might have been taken out of context," said Maxie looking at Nathan whose eyes hadn't strayed from Sabrina's since she walked up.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry" replied Nathan speaking up for the first time.

Sabrina said nothing and walked past them all heading for the elevator. She pressed the down button furiously. Willing it to open and swallow her whole before the others had a chance to get to her.

"Sabrina wait," said Nathan chasing after her.

"No, I'll take care of her. You just deal with your girlfriend," said Felix grabbing his arm to stop him. Just in time to jump on the elevator hisself as it closed on him and Sabrina.

Nathan turned back to Maxie, "What were you thinking? I thought we talked about this."

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but it wasn't my fault," exclaimed Maxie.

"You're just as guilty and right now you're relying on semantics to get you out of a glaring mistake. Why couldn't you just have talked to me about your concerns."

"So, you can brush them aside and say we're just friends. I shared my concerns with my best friend and I won't apologize for that," said Maxie.

"Maxie, you told Lulu I'm sleeping with Sabrina behind your back."

"I didn't know for sure that's why i needed to talk to her," said Maxie.

"Ask me?" he said grabbing her arms.

"What?!" she asked trying to shake his grasp.

"Ask me, what you clearly want to know?"

"Fine, have you been sleeping her?"

"No," he said letting her go, "but that's not enough for you right."

She waved away the implication, "Oh, my questions aren't over yet."

"Did you sleep with her the night I didn't show for our date?"

It was amazing he thought she was the one who almost ruined someone's career. Yet he was standing here getting the third degree. "You don't have a right to ask me that Maxie. We weren't together I don't owe you anything."

"Spoken like a guilty man," she said smirking.

His anger left him fuming as he paced the floor. Calming down enough to face her, "No, I didn't sleep with her."

"The night you went to her house for Chinese and was all snuggily on the couch. You mean to tell me nothing happened between you too," said Maxie her voice accusatory.

"Not then and not now. But a better question would be how do you know that?" he asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"What do you mean?" she asked pretending not to understand.

"She screamed because she thought she saw you in the window. I thought she was crazy, but she wasn't was she," he said peering at her closely.

"I guess I was just worried about losing you. I wouldn't be this way if you were just honest with me."

"Honest, about what Maxie? You wanted a second chance I gave it to you. You wanted to take things slow I agreed. And all that to do what give you room to stalk Sabrina."

"Fine, you're right. Allow me to fix that now. You're everything I've ever wanted and everything I didn't know I wanted. So let's not take things slow. That was a bad idea. Let's move in together."

"I can't do that Maxie."

"Why not?"

"Sabrina's, not what I wanted, but I think she might be now. She walked into my life at a time when I needed her. When she needed me. Now I just don't think I can let her walk out."

"What are you saying, Nathan? That you don't want to be together anymore."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Its just that when we're together. We're together and it's great."

"But you love her too," replied Maxie blinking back tears.

"Love. No. I didn't say that. I don't know her that well," he said seeing how upset she was getting. He grabbed her hands in his.

"But you know enough, right," she said taking her hands away.

He opened up his mouth to speak, but closed it at a loss for words.

"I'm going to leave now," said Maxie wiping at the tears falling on her cheeks.

"Don't go. Don't do this," he pleaded grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

"I'm not doing anything you're doing this," she said pulling out of his grasp and pressing the button for the elevator.

"Maxie, I swear I didn't do anything," he said wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"How many times did you want to though?" she asked glaring at him.

He couldn't answer that it would only make things worst for them. "I'm not with Sabrina I'm with you."

"I know that. I do," she said stepping onto the elevator alone. "I just need time to think."

"Je suis desole," he said blinking back his own tears.

"I'm sorry to," she said as the doors closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan sat at the bar at Kelly's sipping a cup of coffee. He heard Lulu's cheerful voice rafting in through the door. He turned around to see her walking in with Maxie and Dante. The three of them got a table and he nodded hello to Dante. Not wanting to walk over and make things awkward for Maxie. Lulu whispered something to Maxie and she got up and came over.

"Hi," said Maxie quietly.

"Before you say anything let me."

"Go ahead," she said sitting on the stool next to him.

"I realized that you're right. I haven't cheated, but i'm just as guilty for putting you and Sabrina in this situation. I do want to fix that if you let me."

"Nathan, you have to know that I never intentionally set out to hurt Sabrina or spread some nasty rumor."

"Yeah, I get that and it was unfair of me to put that on you. But you have to admit the things you were telling Lulu weren't the truth either."

"No, you're right. I let my insecurities get the best of me," she said ordering a Panini from Shawn who just walked up.

"I don't want this to fail because of something I did. That's why if you want me to stop seeing Sabrina. Than that's what I'll do."

Maxie looked up surprised. That's the last thing she expected him to say, but at least it proved her insecurities were unfounded. He did care about her and he chose her. "I don't want to be that girlfriend who tells her man what he can and cannot do or who he can talk to."

"I don't want to be the man who asks permission," he snorted. "The truth of the matter is if it makes my girl uncomfortable I should be willing to make that concession."

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"Okay, then I wont talk to her anymore."

"It's just that simple for you," she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Of course. Its not like we're together. I'm with you," he said pulling her into a hug. He wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

"Come join us for lunch," she said looking back at the table and giving Lulu an encouraging smile.

"There's one thing I have to do first," he said kissing her forehead. "Find you right after though."

"Yeah sure," she said watching him leave as she returned to the table to give her bestie the blow by blow.

* * *

Nathan arrived at the hospital and texted Britt that he was there. She had told him about being a witness for Sabrina so that she could keep her job. If Britt could do it and they hated each other. It was the least he could do for Sabrina especially since she was in this mess because of Maxie's immature decisions. Britt met him out in the hall.

"Am I too late? Is it almost over?" he asked frantically realizing that his conversation with Maxie went a little longer than he intended.

"You got here just in time. They just finished with me so you can go right in," said Britt patting him on the back.

"How's it looking in their?" he asked worried.

"Honestly, you couldn't do any worse," she said. She didn't want to discourage him, but it was like police level interrogations in their. Had her sweating and she had thought she had seen it all.

He knocked on the door that was wide open and interrupted the board talking amongst themselves. He caught sight of Sabrina sitting at the conference table in the middle. Almost like a sheep among wolves.

One of the board members stood up, "We weren't made aware that Ms. Santiago had any more witnesses."

"Yeah, I just found out about it myself."

"Well. I'm sorry Mister . . .?" asked the man.

"West. . .Nathan West," he said shaking the mans offered hand.

"Well, Mr. West the proceedings have just concluded. So she doesn't need to have any more character witnesses," said the man sitting at the head of the table.

"Can you make an exception. I am the man that everyone is talking about."

The man in his crisp blue business suit looked around at the others who nodded in agreement. "Please, go ahead. Close the door behind you."

"I'm a cop with Port Charles Police Department and I have a girlfriend whose not Sabrina. Er. . .Ms. Santiago. I can attest that we are friends, but that we have never done anything unprofessional that would warrant her losing her job," he stated confidently. He's had to testify before in court rooms this part was easy. Nothing so important had ever been on the line like this before though and it did make him nervous.

"So how do you suppose these rumors got started?" asked the man patiently.

"That is my fault i'm afraid. A very jealous girlfriend of mine spread those rumors and reduced this hospital to a high school yard. Sabrina. . .Ms. Santiago loves her job and I have to apologize to her, but the board as well for this misstep. That will not happen again."

"I have my own bad experiences with jealous girlfriends. How can we be sure this isn't just your attempt to save your girlfriends job?" asked the man leaning forward in his chair.

"I'm not his girlfriend," said Sabrina almost too forcefully.

Illiciting a chuckle from some of the women board members.

The man cleared his throat bringing everyone back to order, "Is there anything you'd like to add Mr. West?"

"Umm. No sir," said Nathan staring at Sabrina who was now blushing and looking down at the table.

"Then you're excused and so are you Ms. Santiago. You will have our decision tomorrow," said the board member.

They both left the conference room and met Britt who was waiting for them both outside.

"So how did it go?" asked Britt rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I don't know," he said looking at Sabrina for confirmation. "He seemed to identify with me once I said it was just a jealous girlfriend going over board who spread the rumors."

"With these kinds of things you can never know though. Until they give you that fateful letter or call you up," replied Sabrina sighing heavily.

"I know what you mean," said Britt having been in a similar situation herself not too long ago.

"Britt, Do you think you can give us a minute?" asked Nathan placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, sure. I'll wait for you downstairs," said Britt.

"Thanks again," said Sabrina. Her and Britt would never be friends, but at least they could tolerate each other from time to time.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," said Sabrina looking up into his eyes.

"Britt told me yesterday that she was doing this for you. I wasn't going to leave you hanging either."

"I know you didn't have to. So thank you, but maybe its not a good idea for us to be talking now," said Sabrina walking away.

He stopped her in her tracks, "That's what I want to talk to you about. I want you to know that I heard you loud and clear. You're right I am partly at fault."

She shook her head, "I had a lot of pint up anger yesterday. Not everything I said was true and i'm sorry if I like disrespected you in any way."

"I needed to hear it. That's why I talked to Maxie and. . .and," he said trailing off hesitantly.

Her brows furrowed as he tried to avoid her eyes, "And what Nate?"

"I think you're a good person. Maybe even the best person I've ever met, but I cant see you again," he said avoiding her gaze looking at the floor.

"Fine Nathan, just fine," she said angrily holding her hand up in surrender.

"Please, just let me say goodbye," he said pulling her close to him. Their lips inches away from touching.

Felix rounded the corner to see them embracing. He stood back not wanting to interrupt the moment. Despite every nerve in his body standing on edge at the nerve of this guy. He hid behind the corner watching.

Nathan sighed heavily pulling back to kiss her on her forehead, "If only I had've met you first." Nathan backed out of her arms and walked away.

"Was that a lets continue our affair kiss or goodbye affair kiss," said Felia appearing from behind the corner after Nathan had left.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "We would've had to have had an actual affair for any of those options to even make sense."


	13. Chapter 13

Maxie, didn't want to be overly optimistic, but everything was seemingly going well between them. She felt like she had Nathan's full attention back. He was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the two of them when his phone buzzed. She started to call for him, but then stopped when she saw who it was. Sabrina was texting him again. She opened up his phone and read the text.

_"Thanks for helping me yesterday."_

She sighed the women was relentless. She may trust Nathan, but she wasn't going to extend that same trust to Sabrina. She deleted the text and placed his phone back on the bedside table. She was going to have to come up with something on her own to make sure that Sabrina was no longer any competition.

"Here you go," he said carrying in two plates piled high with the fixings. Bacon, Biscuits and eggs, "Breakfast in bed."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, "Any plans for today?"

"I have to work all day," he replied in between bite fulls.

"It really sucks that they have you working all these long hours," replied Maxie brushing her hair behind her ear.

"As much as I'd love to spend all day in bed with you. I offered to pick up some extra shifts to give Dante some time at home," he said finishing off his plate.

"Why whats going on? Is something the matter," asked Maxie thinking that Lulu would have told her if something was up.

"No, everythings fine on the surface. I just got the sense that Dante was struggling with the whole father getting arrested thing," he said putting the plate down on the bedside table.

"Well, if you say it like that then I think its a good thing. You doing this for him."

He shrugged nonchalantly and picked up his phone, "I'm sure that he would do the same for me."

She had deleted the message, but it still didn't make her any less nervous. She started talking just to distract him, "You practically inhaled your breakfast just now."

"That's probably because a certain someone had me working up an appetite," he said putting the phone down and giving her a kiss. "I gotta jump in the shower."

"I think i'll join you," said Maxie teasingly. She suddenly had business of her own to take care of.

* * *

"I'm going to be late for work. I cant seem to find my phone," yelled Sabrina from the back room. She had only put it down for a minute while she grabbed her phone. It was still long enough for her to misplace it.

Felix had found the phone ten minutes ago, but before he could hand it back she got an incoming text from Nathan.

_"How did everything go with the board?"_

It was an innocent enough question, but Felix weighed his options. Did he really want her getting swept back up in whatever was happening between her and Nathan? He deleted the message and called to her. "Found it. Let's go."

"You're a lifesaver. I thought I was going to have to head to work with out it," she said coming from the back room and grabbing the phone. She leafed through her messages and found none from Nathan. She was stupid for having messaged him in the first place. Of course, he wouldn't want to talk to her.

* * *

Nathan arrived at work to tones of paperwork and the announcement that they had just arrested Ava Jerome. Still even that big news wasn't enough to keep him from glancing at his phone to see if Sabrina had messaged him. Of course their was no new messages. What was he thinking she wouldn't want to talk to him after everything he had said to her. He was stupid for even trying. He texted Maxie instead, _"What are you up to?"_

_"I'm at the hospital."_

_"What's the matter. Do you need me to come down there?"_

_"No, I just have a killer migrane. Don't worry yourself. I'll talk to you later."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Totally."_

Nathan wasn't convinced. What kind of a headache did she have that would send her straight to the hospital? The commissioner wouldn't take kindly to him bailing on her now to be with her. He put his phone up and made a mental note to call Maxie or stop by as soon as he got a free moment.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ms. Jones, but I couldn't find any physical cause for the pain you are experiencing now," said the doctor walking in with some head scans he had taken of Maxie.

"Are you sure, Doc? My heads pounding even now," said Maxie wincing for effect.

"Well, maybe I could prescribe you something at least in the interim. That might help, but i'm afraid I cant do much beyond that," replied the doctor concerned.

"Whatever, you can do is appreciated."

"I can prescribe some pain killers, like Ibuprophen. I'll have the nurse bring you in some to start and she'll have the prescription as well."

"Thank you, Doc. You're a lifesaver really," said Maxie she was hoping that he would've prescribed her something a little stronger. She was just going to have to work with what she had.

A few minutes later Sabrina walked in pushing a medicine cart with a student nurse in tow. She knew she was a student nurse because all the student nurses had to wear black scrubs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your room. I can get someone else," replied Sabrina upon seeing who it was.

"Don't be silly. Its not like you have anything to hide right," asked Maxie looking at her side ways.

"Of course not," replied Sabrina unsure of what she was referring too. "This is Monica one of the new student nurses. She is just getting acclimated to some of the patients and regimens and is shadowing me today. Monica this is Ms. Jones."

She shook the women's hand, "Oh are you two friends?"

"Something like that," replied Sabrina quickly wanting to get this over with.

"More like associates. In fact, you're being here probably is like some sort of conflict of interest. Maybe you should let Monica take over from here," smiled Maxie politly although it was sickening to have to be so sweet to Sabrina, the man stealer.

"Its against hospital policy for me to let a student nurse take over your care, but I can get a completely different nurse for you."

"What sense does that make? So I can be here another two hours. Nicole has to learn somehow just let her do it," pushed Maxie.

"She's right Ms. Jones its against policy. I am not properly licensed as of yet," replied Nicole stepping into the conversation.

"You mean to tell me you cant fill a simple prescription. Its not as if you're diagnosing me or anything," said Maxie snidely.

"Well, of course I can," said Nicole confidently.

"Her competency is not what this is about," said Sabrina directing her comment towards her fellow nurse.

"I knew being paired to you would be a mistake. After everything I've heard about you now your impeding my growth as a nurse," said Nicole turning on Sabrina.

Sabrina looked shocked as if someone had smacked her in the face. Even the new interns had heard the horrible gossip there was no ending to the madness.

"You should wait outside the door," said Maxie. For a moment she had a tinge of guilt especially since she was partly responsible for that untrue rumor. Still she had to keep her eye on the prize and remember this was for Nathan and their happiness.

"Here's the prescription pad. All the patients names are here at the top," said Sabrina pointing out the pertinent information. "The bottles are clearly labeled with their corresponding prescription. We keep the white copy and they take the yellow cop."

"Thanks, but i'm not a complete dummy?" asked Nicole looking through the pad.

"Right, but you are a beginner," stated Sabrina.

"Nothing, will happen. Its a clear conflict of interest you even being in this room with me. I'll be sure to tell anyone who asks that I gave permission for Nicole to finish the appointment," replied Maxie having no intention of doing anything of the sort. She waited until Sabrina had left the room before saying anything else.

"Their seems to be two Ms. Jones in this prescription pad. Can you give me your first name?" asked the newbie nurse peering intently at the pad.

Maxie peered down at the pad and read the name next to the other Ms. Jones, "Ruth."

"Oh good here you are. You were prescribed a weeks worth of Fentenyl. You will have to go to your local pharmacy to get the rest of the prescription filled."

"That wont be a problem," said Maxie sweetly taking the bottle from the lady and accidently bumping into the cart. Sending the pill bottles sprawling to the floor.

"Dang it," muttered the nurse under her breath. She put the prescription pad on the table and bent down to pick up the bottles.

Maxie, tore out the correct prescription with her name on it and left the other one in the pad, "I am so sorry for that. I don't remember being that clumsy."

"No, its fine," said the woman standing up to place the bottles back on the court. "Uh, your prescription."

"You gave it to me," replied Maxie holding up the yellow copy that she had just tore out.

"Right, well you're free to go. Ms. Jones," smiled the woman awkwardly wheeling the cart out into the hall where Sabrina was eagerly waiting.

"Did everything go okay?" asked Sabrina pouncing on the woman as soon as she made it out the door.

"Fine," said Nicole hurt that the women had no faith in her. She was going to ask to be reassigned to someone else tomorrow.

"Are you sure? Any hiccups or questions," said Sabrina leafing through the pad to find that she had given Maxie the correct prescription information.

"Just out of curiosity what's Fentanyl? I have never heard of that before."

"Its a powerful painkiller no different than that of morphine or oxycodone, but with the worst side effect. May cause shortness of breath even death if mixed with alcohol," replied Sabrina. "Why?"

"Just wondering what they had prescribed Ruth is all. She looked fine to me," replied Nicole shrugging lightly.

Sabrina looked at her quizzically. Had she met the women already, "Well the old saying goes you cant tell what someone has just by looking at them. Do you want to go on lunch now?"

"No. In fact, I'm ready for the next patient," replied Nicole.

"Their isn't anymore patients for you. I am handling the rest of these by myself and you're just observing. If you have a problem with that take it up with the board," said Sabrina taking the cart from the nurse and wheeling it to their next patients room.

"I guess I will go on lunch then," said the women storming off.

Sabrina looked after the women who walked off in a huff. If that was the future of medicine they were in dire straits. She looked down at the cart double checking her work. She had managed to somehow miss Ruth Jones medicine and given her Tylenol instead. She'd never done anything like that before. That Nicole was turning out to be more of a liability than an asset. She would have to go back down to Pharmacy and fix the mix up. She was sure that she'd only made the mistake because the women had distracted her with her nonsensical chattering.

* * *

Maxie threw her purse on the passenger seat of the car along with the pills as she got into the drivers seat. Her phone started ringing it was a text from Nathan.

_"I've been worried all day. Are you alright? What did the doc say?"_

_"Nothing to worry about. He just prescribed me some Tylenol."_

_"I'll make you some homemade soup tonight for dinner."_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

She may not have been sick, but she wasn't above enjoying the pampering she was going to receive from Nathan tonight. She put the pills in her glove compartment. She didn't know when or how, but this was going to come in handy eventually.


	14. Chapter 14

"So how have things been going with your girlfriend?" asked Rafe tossing the football to Nathan.

"Better than ever," replied Nathan tossing the ball back. He decided to spend some time with Rafe after getting so involved with Maxie and even Sabrina. Keeping Rafe on the straight and narrow was a priority for him. He didn't want the boy to think that he had simply been forgotten.

"I haven't seen Sabrina around?"

"Yeah, I'm not talking to her right now."

"What did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, we're just adults. She got busy and so did I."

"Do you think she liked me?"

Nathan caught the ball and paused upon hearing the boys question. He gestured for him to join him on the park bench. "Yeah, I think she did."

"You think if she ever found out what I did that she might forgive me?" he asked holding his breath.

"She's a very loving and forgiving person. So I think she would," he replied flashing back to the memory of her telling him at Kelly's that it depends on what he did.

The boy nodded relieved and looked up at the sky, "You think that one day I might be able to come clean about everything?"

"No, Rafe you killed a little boy, her baby. No one can ever know what you did."

"Nothing I do will ever change what happened that day," said the boy dejectedly.

"No, but you live the rest of your life the way he couldn't. Finish high school, go to college I don't know maybe get married," teased Nathan nudging the boys arm gently.

"Marriage, nah that's not for me," chuckled Rafe.

"You say that now, but just wait until you get older," replied Nathan.

"Theirs only one girl I like and she's already taken."

"You mean Molly, that girl you were telling me about?" asked Nathan rubbing his chin.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it man there will be other girls," said Nathan patting the boy on the back.

"Is that what you told yourself."

"What do you mean?" asked Nathan clearing his throat nervously.

"Just exactly what was your reasoning for choosing Maxie over Sabrina?"

"That's. . ."

"Don't try to deny it. Anyone with eyes can practically feel the tension crackling between you two."

"Sabrina was never mine to choose from. We are just friends and It's always been about Maxie," replied Nathan tossing the football in his hand from side to side.

"But that's not who you belong with."

"You don't know Maxie. It's not like i've been totally fair to her either. Look don't worry about my adult problems," said Nathan passing the ball to Rafe.

Rafe laughed, "Yeah whatever you say. I think it's going to rain maybe we should get out of here."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said looking up at the grey clouds that were collecting. "You want me too drive you home."

"No, that's alright Silas is picking me up today."

"You want me to wait with you," offered Nathan.

"I'm not twelve. I think I'll be fine on my own," snorted Rafe.

"Stay out of trouble," said Nathan leafing through his pockets for his keys.

"You don't have to say that. I won't let you down."

"Right," he said walking around the bench and patting Rafe on the shoulder. He walked to his car remembering that he was supposed to pick up dinner at that fancy restaurant across town. He glanced at his watch he still had time. He sent Maxie a quick text letting her know he was going now and drove off.

He had been driving for what seemed like an hour and it was pouring down. He could barely see five feet in front of him. He hit the steering wheel as he nodded along to the radio. Just then a woman jutted out into the road flagging him down. He stopped and rolled down his window. "Need some help?"

"I've been out here for two hours. Thanks for stopping," said the women lifting up the red hood of her raincoat.

"Sabrina?"

"Nathan," said Sabrina swallowing hard. "I know I shouldn't bother you, but my cars stranded and my phones dead."

"Don't worry, Sabrina. Here get in," said Nathan nodding towards the passenger seat.

She ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door. Just glad to be out of the rain.

"So where's your car?"

"It's about a couple miles up," pointed Sabrina towards the road.

"You walked two miles in the rain," said Nathan starting the car and glancing over at her.

I was getting antsy," said Sabrina rubbing her wet hands on her jeans to no avail that were also damp.

An awkward silence fell between them before Sabrina decided to speak up, "So what have you been up to?"

"Just work. The usual," said Nathan turning up the windshield wipers that were doing over time. "Rafe asked about you?"

"Oh, that's cool. He's such a great kid," replied Sabrina looking out of the splotchy window. "I've been thinking about what you asked me you know in the cafe."

"Oh?" he said glancing over at her noticing her slightly shaking hands probably from the cold. He leaned over and turned the heat up.

"I miss my baby so much. I don't think if they ever found his killer that I would be able to forgive," she said quietly.

It hurt his heart that Rafe would never be given a fair chance, but it also meant that he'd never get one either. He'd never be able to bare his soul. Not for himself, but so that she could find closure. "Even if he was remorseful and it was an accident."

"If it was an accident then he should have stopped."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm sure he meant to. Some people's lives just go from bad to worse in a split second and they don't have the tools to deal with it."

"It doesn't, but thank you anyway," said Sabrina rubbing his shoulder and feeling his strong muscles beneath her hand. She pulled her hand away as if she had been bitten.

"So what's wrong with your car? I have to admit I'm not very savvy when it comes to this kind of thing," said Nathan stopping a few feet in front of the car.

"I'm not sure. I think the battery just died. I'm hoping all it needs is a jump."

"That I can do," he said reaching in the back seat for his coat and an umbrella. He opened the umbrella and lifted the jumper cables out of his trunk. He slammed the trunk closed and lifted up the hood of his car and then hers. He should probably tell her that this was his first time trying this, but how cool would his bragging rights be if he got it right straight out the gate. He hooked up the wires to both cars and then stod back. "Start the car."

A pop sounded from both batteries and they went up in flame. Sabrina got out of the car as soon as the noise sounded. She thanked god for the rain as it put the fire out as quickly as it started. "So I guess that means were walking?"

Nathan pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at the screen, "Marchions."

"What does that mean?" asked Sabrina pulling the hood of her raincoat down further over head. She crossed her arms in front of her as the chill in the air began to set in.

"We're walking."


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Some X-Rated Parts

Nathan groaned to himself as he could practically hear Sabrina's teeth chattering in the cold and it was all his fault. They had been walking for awhile now in the drizzling rain and not a single car had driven past them. They both had on jackets, but they weren't doing any good now. As his was almost soaked through and he knew hers couldn't be fairing much better.

"Hey, can you make out what the sign says?" pointed Nathan to the side of the road squinting to see a sign up ahead.

"Gas station 1 mile up ahead, but its closed," said Sabrina frowning.

"That's good enough. I should be able to figure out away to call for help from there," said Nathan grabbing her hand and running the rest of the way.

"Slow down, I think i'm going to slip and fall," laughed Sabrina a little winded. Grabbing on to his forearm as they came to a stop in front of the boarded up gas station. Sabrina looked around at the station that now was a shell of its former life. All the pumps were removed and now only a run down shell stood in its place.

"Stand back a little bit," he said using all his strength to pull one of the boards off the door revealing the glass behind it.

"Its probably locked," replied Sabrina her arms wrapped around her self as she shifted her wait from foot to foot anxiously.

Nathan pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around his hand and arm. Knocking the window out just above the handle.

Sabrina laughed, "They are sooo going to arrest us for this."

"Don't think that's going to be a problem," he smirked unwrapping his hand to unlock the door. He held the door open and ushered her in.

"Hmmm, everything is still stocked. Maybe they just closed recently?" Asked Sabrina shrugging off her coat and drooping it unceremoniously on the floor.

"Yeah, maybe," he said stepping behind the counter to look for a working phone. Placing his leather jacket on the bare counter.

"My freaking shoes are like sponges right now," said Sabrina pulling off one of her shoes and rubbing her foot. These were her comfortable shoes she just didn't feel like wearing stupid rain boots. That was obviously a mistake her feet was now wet and her toes were cold.

Nathan returned the phone to its cradle, "Phones dead."

"Of course it is," said Sabrina returning her shoe back to her foot.

"Here, let me help," he said walking back around the counter to stand close to her.

The muscles In his arms flexed as they wrapped around Sabrina's waist. Her voice caught in her throat as he lifted her into the air with ease. She struggled to find her voice as she released a sound like some sort of crying mouse.

"You alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked peering into her eyes with the most soulful concern.

"No, I'm fine," she said shrugging it off. Now he was just going to think that she was just some mousey weirdo.

He bent down running his hand down her leg as he pulled off her shoes, "I cant do anything about your pants."

"My what?" she asked snapping out of her stupor. What is she thinking anyway of course he wasn't going to kiss her or anything. Not that she would want him too he's with Maxie.

"Your pants," he said calling attention to her damp jeans that were practically soaked at the bottom.

"I'll live," she replied returning his warm smile.

"Well, at least I can find something for your feet," he said walking up the aisles. "Hey are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat," said Sabrina feeling a bit self-conscious still sitting on the empty white counter top. They must have started to clear everything out because the shelving behind her was empty, but so were the freezers in the back.

He picked up a bag of chips and threw them towards her.

"Hey, watch it," she laughed managing to catch the bag of Doritos mid-air.

"Sorry," he laughed catching sight of what he needed.

"I'm surprised I caught that some people are just not sporty inclined like you are," she said teasingly.

"You did alright," he said holding up a bag of socks for her to see.

He walked back towards her and opened the pack of six crew socks. Pulling out two pairs of socks. He knelt before her and slipped them on. "That better."

"Yeah," nodded Sabrina swallowing hard.

"You're shivering," he said giving her a hug.

She placed her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. As the heady scent of his cologne mixed with the fresh earthy scent of rain surrounded her like a comfort blanket. A chill went down her spine, but the setting cold wasn't the only reason for it. She pushed him away gently, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for everything," he replied his fingers skimming her cheek.

He was apologizing for more than just the car, but she wasn't ready to hear it. She didn't even think she could talk about it, "I'll fix the car it's not the end of the world."

"You know that's not what I mean," he said lacing his fingers through the silky hair at the nape of her neck.

"But it should be. . . .What you mean?" she said looking away ignoring the pain in his eyes for fear that it would reveal her own.

"I've wanted to kiss you since that day I walked you home from the bar."

"A lot has happened since then and we're not at the bar anymore," said Sabrina looking at him through eyes brimming with tears.

"Right, we're not at the bar?" he said a weird grin spreading across his face as he clapped his hands in front of him. He went back through the aisles and grabbed a package from the shelf. Discarding its plastic wrapping on the floor.

"I don't know if we should be opening more packages," replied Sabrina eyeing the item in his hand curiously unable to make it out.

"Too late. Here's to hoping the electricity still works," he said bringing over a small portable radio and plugging it into the wall on the floor. He turned It on and jazz came blaring through the speakers. He stood up and approached her, "When you think about it a bar is just a place that plays music."

"I suppose that's true, but then we're also missing drinks," said Sabrina who couldn't help, but smile in spite of herself.

"I've got that too."

"Oh no, I was just joking," laughed Sabrina covering her mouth.

"Warm Coca Cola and cups," he said picking up a two liter from some crates on the floor and going up another aisle and grabbing some styrofoam cups. He brought the items back and placed them on the counter. "What else would my lady desire?"

"Your lady," commented Sabrina eyebrow raised.

"Danser avec moi?" he asked holding out his hand to her and bowing slightly.

"What?"

"Dance with me?"

"I cant. Nate this is all too much."

"Let me be the judge of that," he said taking her hand and leading her to small empty area of the room. He held her close as they swayed to the music in silence. "I feel like this is the best decision I've ever made in a long time."

Sabrina pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes, "If the right decision is being with Maxie then all of this is wrong."

"Wow."

"Wow what?" she exclaimed her brow furrowing with worry.

"I never realized until now how I really made you feel. Maxie's right and you're wrong."

Sabrina's hands dropped to her side as she stepped out of his grasp.

He grasped her face in his hands, "If I made you feel like you're not good enough for me. I am so sorry because it's just the opposite. Sometimes, I worry that I'm not good enough for you."

"What would make you think that?" she asked grasping his hands in hers.

"I don't know," he said lowering his eyes unable to look her in the face. How could he tell her about the secret that weighed on his soul.

"Its because of Maxie. Whether you realize it or not she's always between us," said Sabrina trying to get him to understand that this whatever it was between them would never work.

"She would same the same for you."

"But you chose already and it wasn't me. So why are we dancing now?" said Sabrina the anger beginning to boil within her.

"So i can fix my mistake," he exclaimed lacing his finger through the soft silky hair at the nape of her neck. He leaned in to kiss the soft pink expanse of her lips. Catching her bottom lip between his teeth as he nibbled away. Drawing her lips into his mouth as he savored this moment and the feel of her soft body against him. She pushed him away unsure. She leaned her forehead against his why were they doing this to each other.

"Please, don't tell me to stop."

Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she tried to hide her growing desire as her cheeks grew flush. He cupped her chin and brought his lips down to hers as she opened her mouth allowing his sweet probing tongue to find hers. She gasped the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it to the side knocking over the radio. He lifted her into his arms feeling the strain of her thighs as she wrapped them around his waist. Her feet pressed against the damp denim at the back of his legs.

"You're perfect," he mumbled nuzzling her neck as he sat her gently on the counter.

She undid his pants and unzipped them. His Hanes boxer briefs peeking out behind the folds of his jeans. She took off her shirt and pushed it to the side. He fumbled with her bra strap trying to unhook it.

"Here let me,' she laughed good naturedly as she leaned back against the counter. Giving him access to her jeans so he could pull them off. Revealing cute bikini style panties with pink flowers on them.

"You are absolutely adorable," he said kissing her lightly.

"What it was laundry day today," she blushed still clutching the matching bra to her chest.

"Sure it was," he teased grabbing her hips and bringing her closer to the edge.

A gasp escaped her lips as his bulge pressed against her.

He tugged lightly at the loose bra strap hanging at her side, "Brina its okay really. You're so beautiful."

She dropped the bra slowly and looked into his eyes. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as her two round supple breasts trembled under his touch. He bent down and scattered kisses all over her chest and stomach. Slipping a finger under the strap of her panties, pulling them down. She pulled his jeans from his hips as they fell to the floor at his ankles. She moaned into his mouth as he entered her consuming every part of her being. They rocked back and forth in rhythm as they reached their ecstasy together.

She collapsed on the counter top and looked over at him the color in her cheeks rising at their near nakedness.

He pulled up his pants and leaned over with his elbows on the counter a grin crossing his face. "What you cant look at me now?" he teased shaking her head.

"No," she mumbled into the crook of his arm as she used his shirt as a blanket.

He laughed, but suddenly got serious, "I'm going to leave her today. I promise you."

She lifted her head, "You don't have to promise me anything."

"But I do."

* * *

**Authors Note: Special thanks to my readers for hanging in there. This chapter did take awhile to pound out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Nathan pressed the elevator button for the sixteenth time. This is a hospital are elevators supposed to move so slowly he thought. He put his hands in his pockets and exhaled. He was supposed to be meeting Maxie at the hospital and taking her out for lunch. He planned on telling her the truth about him and Sabrina. The doors of the elevator opened and he rushed out bumping straight into Rafe.

"Sorry, dude I wasn't paying attention," said Nathan helping Rafe off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I volunteer here now," said Rafe smiling tentatively. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh man, I just don't have the time right now, but call me later," said Nathan patting him on his back.

"Nathan," screamed Maxie giddily running towards him as he enveloped her into a hug.

He turned his head just as she went in for a kiss, "Hey, Maxie."

"As you can see Maxie is really happy to see you. You're all she could talk about in there," teased Lulu coming behind them wheeling Rocco out of the room.

"Hi lulu, Rocco," he said leaning down and taking one of the boys hands in his.

"Did not," squealed Maxie giving her friend the evil eye. "Did not," she said shaking her head empathetically at Nathan.

"It's alright, Maxie really," he said laughing half-heartedly.

"Dante, told me what happened yesterday," replied Lulu turning her attention to her friends boyfriend.

"What happened?" asked Nathan swallowing hard. He had told Dante the truth that he was leaving Maxie for Sabrina after running into her on the road. That their conversation together made him realize where he truly belonged. Leaving out a few details of course.

"That your car went flat on the road. I tell you that happened to me once I don't know what I would have done without triple A."

"Yeah, you should totally get that babe," nodded Maxie in agreement.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, everyone," asked Rafe shyly coming up behind Nathan. "But I need to talk to Nathan it's important."

"Uh, sure. We didn't mean to interrupt anything," replied Lulu somewhat concerned. "I was getting ready to leave anyway this one here needs to go down for a nap."

"Lulu, you don't have to go. Rafe we can talk later."

"No, go its fine. I'll just see her off," replied Maxie tapping his arm reassuringly.

"Alright, then," he replied watching Maxie as she turned her back to them. This was not going to be easy, but he hadn't expected that it would. "What's going on man?"

"We need to talk in private," said Rafe wringing his hands.

"Alright man you got it," he said putting his arm around Rafe's shoulder and leading him around the corner. "Wait for me."

"Yeah, sure," said Maxie wondering what they had to discuss. She kissed her friend on the cheek and said goodbye.

"So, what's going on? I'm sorry if it seems like I'm busy I just have a lot on my mind," said Nathan rubbing his hands through his hair. He sat on a bench in the hall gesturing for Rafe to join him in the seat next to him.

"And I don't," replied Rafe his voice shaky as he paced back in forth in front of Nathan.

"Woah, what's going on. I'm always here for you. You know that," said Nathan watching the boy nervously.

"I see her all the time now."

"You see who?" asked Nathan looking up and down the hall to be sure no one was coming.

"Sabrina."

"It's a small town you're bound to see her sometimes. The less awkward you make it the better," he said standing up to leave.

"You don't understand I'm going to tell her," said Rafe tapping his foot anxiously.

"We've discussed this. It was an accident and you're a good kid who deserves a life outside of prison."

"How can you say that? Knowing what you know. She visits that baby's grave every week. "

"You only know that because you do too. It's what people do when their grieving. Rafe have you even mourned this child," asked Nathan easing the boys hands from his jacket.

"I don't have a right to. Especially since I'm the reason he's dead anyway," said Rafe his voice dripping in the tears his eyes refused to shed.

Nathan wrapped his arms around the boy, "I think you do."

The boy fell to his knees and his shoulders shook as a sob raked his body. Nathan squat down in front of him rubbing the boys back. "You've got to get all those raw feelings and emotions out now. Or there going to eat you alive."

Maxie's brow furrowed as she peeked around the corner for the third time, "Rafe is responsible for killing Sabrina's baby. That poor boy."

Rafe illicted a scream loud enough to startle Maxie as she clutched at her chest.

"What is going on?" asked Elizabeth walking towards Maxie.

"It's nothing really. Nathan is just talking to someone," said Maxie leading Elizabeth back to the nurses station.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. He knows he can't do his police interrogations in the hospital hallways. We have excitable patients who need rest."

"I assure you it's nothing like that," she said looking back towards the hall. Just as Nathan rounded the corner alone. "See everything's fine."

Elizabeth eyed Nathan wearily, "If you say so." Rafe appeared only a few moments after him. "Rafe, where have you been Obrecht wants me to file these charts." She said handing him a bunch of files, "If I ever expect to go home after my shift ends I'm going to need your help."

They walked towards the stairs, but not before Elizabeth whispered, "You weren't the one screaming just now where you?"

"Of course not," he said quietly trying not to drop anything as he juggled the files in his hands.

Maxie turned her attention to Nathan who was waiting by the elevators.

"You ready to go," he asked pressing the down button.

"Yeah, is everything alright," she asked throwing her purse over her shoulder.

"Everything's fine. You know teenagers, everything's the end of the world to them."

"I don't wish for those years back," laughed Maxie as they stepped on to the elevator. She hoped that she sounded convincing. She wasn't going to add to Nathan's stress by revealing everything that she just heard. She would just have to let him know that she was trustworthy and that he could talk to her. She looped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulders. "So where are we eating?"

"I thought we could grab something at Kelly's and maybe take a walk through the park," stated Nathan as they left the hospital. He didn't want to embarrass her so maybe taking her somewhere private was the answer.

"An impromptu picnic me likey," replied Maxie as they walked up to Kelly's.

"No," he frowned. "That's not what this is."

"You want to eat here."

He felt guilty looking at her now knowing she had no idea what was coming next. "Let's sit."

"There's something you need to tell me isn't there," replied Maxie already anticipating his response.

"Yes."

"Maybe, we shouldn't be talking here. You never know who might over hear."

"This seems like a good a place as any. My news isn't going to get better somewhere else," he replied shaking his head.

"If you're sure it's safe," shrugged Maxie reaching across the table for his hand.

"Maxie, I want to break up," blurted out Nathan sitting back into the chair and withdrawing his hand from her grasp.

"What?" she asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Where is this coming from?" she asked her voice raising.

"I disrespected you and our relationship and I'll always regret that," said Nathan rubbing the back of his kneck.

"What are you talking about?" said Maxie standing up and leaning over the table. Her fists bawled up on the table.

"I cheated on you," he said covering his mouth with his hand.

"That hussey," replied Maxie shaking her head in disbelief as she flopped back in her seat in disbelief. Her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't say that it's not her fault, it's mine. You don't even know her."

"Oh, I know her it's Sabrina right? I saw this coming a mile away," she said looking at him with disgust.

"Yes, but it's not about her. I tried. To make this work, make us work, but the feelings just aren't there anymore," he said unable to find the right words to explain.

"You can't just pretend that we don't mean anything too each other. Just because someone else comes along."

"Come on Maxie give me more credit than that. I didn't go running in the opposite direction when you were dating Levy the imposter. I wanted you to be happy. I would have gladly walked away if i thought he was doing that, but he wasn't," he exclaimed watching as a mother with a stroller struggled to get the door open. "Here, let me help."

"Thank you, sir," said the mother smiling kindly.

He stood by the closed door with his hands in his pockets unsure of what to do with himself. He stood silently as Maxi approached him. Grabbing his jacket and pulling him away from the door to allow a patron out.

"Then I will show you the same love and concern that you showed me. When I was too blind and dumb to see it," said Maxi a new resolve washing over her face.

"It's hardly, the same thing," said Nathan removing Maxie's hands from his jacket and distancing himself. "Sabrina's no jewel thief."

"But she could hurt you?"

"She won't, but it's chance you take in any relationship. I'm hurting you and I'm trying feebly to make this right," he said throwing up his hands exasperated as he flopped down on a nearby bench.

She sat beside him and placed her hand on his knee, "I'm going to support you like you supported me with Levy. I will never allow anyone to hurt you. As long as I am here she'll never send you to jail."

"Maxie, what are you talking about?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he grabbed her hand to remove it, but instead she laced her fingers through his.

She leaned forward her forehead touching his and whispered, "I won't allow her to send you to jail for hiding her sons murderer. Will get through this together."

He jerked away from her and the plastered smile across her face that looked so supportive, but now had the power to crush his whole world. Was she just threatening him.

"Maxie, I don't know how much you heard?"

"Oh, everything about what that poor boy is going through. I can tell that the guilt is getting to him and it was all just an unfortunate accident. I support what you did because you always want to help others in need it's who you are. She won't understand that."

"She might," he said desperately.

"You killed her son."

"Woah," he said holding up his hands, "I had nothing to do with that?"

"Of course not," she said scooting closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder. "But she won't think that."

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asked staring straight ahead wondering how he aloud himself to be in this situation.

"Nathan, of course not. I couldn't say it before, but I love you. I just want to keep you safe. When two people love each other that's what they did," she said bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing them gently.

They sat in silence as he mulled over her words. He didn't love her he knew that, but leaving her was no longer an option. He would have to stay until he figured out away to tell the truth.

A man flew out of the door in a rush and ran straight into a familiar face.

"Ow," said Sabrina rubbing her shoulder. "Watch it you knocked my phone out of my hand." Sabrina reached down to pick up her phone as she had Felix on the line prepping her for her shift and this mornings craziness at the hospital. Oblivious to the others watching her.

Nathan rushed over and picked up the phone whispering, "Bri, I'm sorry."

His voice warmed her heart as she stood up to face him. A smile spread across her face, "Nate." She looked over to see Maxie approaching them and her smile deflated. "And Maxie."

"Yeah, we're sorry about that. That guy wasn't paying attention, but he gets it now. I'm sure."

"Thanks. Excuse me," said Sabrina turning to leave unsure if she could ever be around him when he was with with her.

"I know the truth," said Maxie following up behind her.

Sabrina searched Nathan's face trying to decipher if he had told her the truth or not. She wanted to believe that he would, but the fact that he couldn't even bother to meet her eyes told her all she needed to now. She was a fool.

"I know about your little tryst by the side of the road like a common whore."

"That's not. . ." she paused it was like all of the air had been sucked out of that small space on the side of Kelly's. She looked towards Nathan with hurtin her eyesin the hopes that he might say something. He wouldn't look at her why wouldn't he look at her.

"That's not called for Maxie."

"Stay away from him," said Maxie moving to stand between the two of them.

Sabrina's eyes welled up with tears as her gaze never left his face.

"Alright, let's go," he said grabbing Maxie's elbow somewhat forcefully and leading her away.

Her voice choked up with emotion she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, "Look at me."

"What for? You're old news," he said looking her straight in the eyes. He saw the pain he was causing her and it tore him up inside. More than that he saw all the pain that she carried on her slumped shoulders. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would never forgive him.

Sabrina clutched her cell to her chest and ran off.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it. You did it for her good," said Maxie resting her hand on his chest.

"I need to get out here," he blurted searching in his pockets for his keys.

"I'll come with," said Maxie standing up a little straighter.

"No, you won't. Just stay here," he said running off.

"Are you coming back to the house?" she asked folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I. . .I don't know," he stuttered wandering off.


	17. Chapter 17

"I told you to stay away from that guy," exclaimed Felix grabbing a pint of ice cream from the freezer.

They had just gotten home from work and this was the first chance they had to really talk and catch up.

"Felix, I don't want to talk about this," said Sabrina flopping down on the couch in her purple polka dot shorts and matching top. Staring at the fuzzy pink slippers on her feet that Felix got her for Christmas.

"That's the problem you have to talk about this and you're not. He's like some secret you're harboring from everyone including me," said Felix bringing in the butter pecan ice cream and setting its cold contents down on the white coffe table with two spoons. He didn't actually have an appetite for sweets right now, but he knew what his girl needed.

Sabrina bit her lower lip and looked at Felix through hooded eyes. She sighed exasperated, "Because I already know how you feel about him."

"That he'll use you like some common whore and stay with that nut Maxie. Let's not forget she's the reason you almost lost your job," said Felix sitting back in the armchair. His back ached a little from the strain of moving a patient.

His words hit her as if she had just fell of a boat and straight into rapid freezing water. She couldn't breath and she couldn't handle the truth of his words. Her voice choked up as she blinked back tears, "I thought he loved me."

"Oh, sweetie," said Felix rushing over to hug his friend. He didn't mean to hurt her. "They all say that." He pulled back and sat on the edge of the couch next to her legs.

"He's not like that," replied Sabrina shaking her head empthatically as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"How can you still defend him after everything he said? Lying to you, pushing you aside. He's just taking advantage of you because of. . . .of your situation," said Felix annoyed grabbing the spoon and tapping it in his hand.

"What situation is that, Felix?" asked Sabrina not sure she liked where this conversation was going. She sat up on the couch curling her legs under her. The silence filling the room to the only thing you could hear was the ticking of the wall clock.

"I'm just going to say it -" replied Felix before being cut off by the shrill ring of Sabrina's cell phone.

Sabrina picked up the phone and the caller ID registered Lucy's name.

"I wouldn't pick up if I were you. It's that time again and she's hunting for people to be in the nurses ball," said Felix nonchalantly as he reached for the ice cream melting as they spoke. He took a bite and it was still pretty sweet.

"Are you going to be in it?" asked Sabrina putting the phone back on the table.

"Yeah, it's become a tradition."

"You just don't think I should," her voice raising at the end.

He turned around to face her folding his leg under him. "I'm going to say what you already know. Patrick left you. Your son went to a better place and you rushed head first into danger with Nathan. There's nothing wrong with being alone while you process things."

"You don't think i know that Felix. You have it all wrong. I didn't rush anything with Nathan," she said getting up and pacing behind the couch. She rubbed at her arms feeling like she wanted to jump out of her skin.

"Let, Lucas escort you to the ball. I'll help you get dressed like old times. Let this be your first step in starting over," offered Felix getting up to confront Sabrina and stop her pacing. He put his hands on either side of her shoulders.

Sabrina wiped at the tears that fell silently down her cheeks.

"In the mean time, if you don't listen to anything else I say. Listen this time. Stay away from Nathan and his lies," replied Felix searching her red eyes for signs of relenting.

"Yes, yes," replied Sabrina waving away his long stare.

"For a girl who just had her heart tossed aside. You smell wonderful."

Sabrina eyed him wearily and then burst into laughter unable to contain herself. She hit his arm playfully and said, "Shut up, Felix." She walked back to the table and picked up the ice cream carton, "Let me eat my ice cream soup here in peace."

"Sure, while watching a marathon of Friends," said Felix heading for the DVD case.

"Oh, not Friends again," said Sabrina smiling to herself as she watched Felix's back. He was right she just had to put him out of her mind and go back to her normal routine. That wasn't going to be easy when even now a part of her wanted to crawl inside herself and die for being so stupid. For believing that anybody could love her.

* * *

Next Day. . . .

"Man, so what happened? Maxie, didn't come running over to Lulu's crying her eyes out and kicking me out the bed. So I can assume not much of anything," said Dante picking up a cup of coffee from Kelly's before their shift starts.

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat as he grabbed a table for the two of them. "We decided to work things out."

Dante gripped the coffee cup tightly in his hands warming his fingers. He laughed nervously, "How did you get from I'm absolutly leaving her for Sabrina to let's work it out?"

"I'm wondering that same thing?" replied Felix appearing in the doorway to Kelly's still in his scrubs as he decided to go out for lunch.

"Hey, man," said Nathan standing up.

"No, excuses needed," said Felix his gaze darting from Dante to Nathan. "You don't have any good ones." He walked to the counter, "I phoned in my order. I changed my mind too I'll take that to go."

"Sure," said T.J. Disappearing into the kitchen to retrieve his food items.

Dante watched the tense exchange and scratched his head tentatively, "Maybe, you should just leave it alone."

"I can't. I want to know if she's okay?" he asked pleading with Felix.

T.j brought out his food and placed it in a bag on the counter. "Here, you go Felix."

Felix grabbed the bag of food and shook his head, "You want to know how she is." He nodded to himself and hauled off and punched Nathan in the jaw.

"Woah, none of that," intervened Dante stepping in between the two men. "Felix, I get it, but step away or I'm going to have you arrested."

"No, problems here," said Felix glancing one last time at Nathan who was rubbing his jaw. He turned back to the counter where T.J. Was looking on astonished.

"Man, I didn't know you had it in you," laughed T.J.

"Me neither," whispered Felix. "I actually need some ice guys jaw is made of steel."

T.j laughed and scratched his head, "Good thing you work at a hospital then."

"And how am I going to explain this. Just go grab me some ice."

T.j smiled, "Right away."

Felix looked back at the table to see the two guys heads together. Forget about work. How was he going to explain this to Sabrina?

"Here you go," said T.J. Bringing out some ice in a ziplock bag. He grabbed the towel swung over his shoulder and began to wipe up the table where a patron had just got up.

"Just the two people I've been looking for," said Lucy barreling into the sandwich shop a ball of energy.

"Hi, Lucy," said Felix always happy to see his one time mentor. "I've got to go back to work though."

"Oh, that's okay. Will you be at rehearsal tonight?"

"Of course. Right after my shift," he said placing the ice down and heading out.

"What about you?" asked Lucy turning her attention to Nathan. "What happened to your cheeks? Turning a little red there."

"Only at the sight of a beautiful women," teased Nathan ready to go to work as well and put the embarrassing moment from earlier behind him.

"You flatter me. Does that mean I can count on you?" she said poking him in his arm playfully.

"Oh no. I barely got through the last performance."

"Come on. We need more supporters like you or the ball fails."

"Yeah, sure you should definitely consider getting back out there. I don't think the precinct has enough to tease you about," laughed Dante hitting him on the back.

"I'm definitely not doing it now."

"You're not helping," exclaimed Lucy through gritted teeth.

"Seriously, don't worry about any of that. It's a good cause and you weren't half bad."

"At least agree to be a sub in case someone drops out," pleaded Lucy.

"Fine, that doesn't sound awful. A sub only."

"Thank you. Thank you," said Lucy kissing him on the cheek enthusiastically.


	18. Chapter 18

A week later . . .

"Maxie, I don't want to go to the nurses ball," yelled Nathan sitting on the couch in Maxie's apartment. They still hadn't moved in together and Nathan planned to keep it that way. He had betrayed Sabrina already he wasn't going to rub salt in the wound by moving in with his blackmailer. He picked up a fashion magazine off the table and leafed through it not really paying attention to the article.

"You cant not go. You're in the show," screamed Maxie straining to be heard over the running sink. She always managed to be late to this event and for once she wanted to be on time and not miss anything. Which is why she was rushing through applying her lipstick. She grabbed some tissue from off the roll and wiped off the stain and tried to go with a different color instead.

"Correction I am a sub and Lucy never called me. So stands to reason I wont even be needed," said Nathan throwing the magazine back on the table with a thud. It didn't stay there though as it slid right off the table to the other side. He got up and walked around the table hitting his toe on the metal leg. He sucked in air and grimaced as pain shot up his foot.

"How do I look?" asked Maxie coming out of the bathroom fully dressed in her blush mermaid gown. Truthfully she was worried about more than just looking good in front of the cameras. She wanted to look good for Nathan. She wanted to remind him why they chose to stay together.

"You look great," he said through a forced smile dropping the magazine on the table.

"You don't look happy though. Should I go and change," said Maxie rushing to be at his side.

"Maxie, you're beautiful I just stubbed my toe," said Nathan shaking his head as he put some distance between them and went back to sit on the coach.

"Now its your toe. What is it going to be next time? I'm trying Nathan. You try too," said Maxie throwing up her hands as she went to the table to pick up her purse.

"What exactly do you expect? I've already told you how I feel. I'm not in love with you anymore. I love Sabrina. But you don't miss a moment to point out the fact that what we have can never be," sighed Nathan the weight over those words weighing on his chest. Growing heavier to the point where it seemed like he could no longer breath on his own.

"Stop, making it sound as if I am doing something to you. I am simply telling you the truth. The least you could do is let me in. Its never easy getting over someone, but I'm here for you always," replied Maxie her back to him unable to face him. Instead she busied herself stuffing her purse with her cellphone and makeup.

"You actually believe that. Don't you," replied Nathan realizing that she truly was blind to her own bad deeds.

"I do," whispered Maxie wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. They hadn't been intimate in a long time. She was sure that he just wanted to wait until after they had fallen in love again. However, she couldn't take any chance so she was prepared to make a major move tonight after the ball so she had to convince him to come.

"Maxie," he said unwinding her arms from around his neck. "I'll watch everything on tv. I'm sure you will do great with the girls."

"Sabrina, will be there?" said Maxie quietly as she stood up straight staring unblinkingly at the top of his turn head.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me, Maxie?" asked Nathan as he stiffened his back and turned around to stare at the girl he had once loved.

"You could see her, if you want," asked Maxie tapping her purse to her chin in thought.

"What would that accomplish exactly. I'm still honor bound to you," said Nathan rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Honor bound. There's a poor choice of words if I've ever heard any. If you were honorable you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place."

"I tried to make that right Maxie. Every day we have the same conversations."

"Maybe, you can find closure if you see her and get a chance to talk to her," said Maxie a look of yearning across her face.

"Like you care about anyone, but yourself," said Nathan rolling up the sleeves of his sweatshirt. He only came over here at the request of Maxie. He couldn't deny her anything lately and he was just getting used to this new arrangement of theres. Now he was beginning to wish he had've fought a little harder.

"I care about you and hopefully one day you can see that," said Maxie kissing him on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Fine, I'll get dressed."

"I can wait on you if you want," replied Maxie practically giddy inside as she watched him walk towards her bedroom to get dressed. She had already taken the liberty of renting out a tux for the occasion.

"Don't bother. I'll just meet you there," he said from the room. Staring at the black tux laying ominously on Maxie's bed.

Maxie tapped her foot somewhat impatiently. "Are we at least sitting together?"

Nathan stuck his head out the door, "Why not, Maxie? We're together, right?"

"Right?" she said blowing him a kiss and going back to her usual chirpy self as she closed the door behind her.

It didn't take him long to get shower and get dressed. He had received a call from his partner Dante wondering if the report from Maxie's was correct that he was attending. Even he couldn't help noticing the change in their relationship and how so many decisions now seemed to go through Maxie. Yet, he was a good enough friend not to pry. He couldn't confide in him anyway married to Maxie's best friend never mind the legal issues with everything he has done. He arrived just as most of the camera crew was packing up, but the red carpet still had not been taken down.

"Hey, you're the last person to arrive. Can I take your picture?" asked a reporter from behind the velvet rope already holding up his expensive looking camera.

"Sure," said Nathan striking a pose.

"I'm sorry, Lucas for making you late. I know if we miss any part of Felix's show. He'll never let us live it down," laughed Sabrina pausing as she sets her eyes on Nathan.

"Don't worry about him. I think I can handle him," replied Lucas.

Sabrina looked away at the floor and whispered to Lucas, "Please, don't tell Felix that we saw him."

"No problem, I got half a mind to kick his behind as well for what he did to you," replied Lucas staring at Nathan head on.

"Oh no please. There are cameras still here. I don't want to cause a scene," said Sabrina shaking her head enthusiastically.

"You're right. Lets just walk straight pass this loser."

"Dr. Lucas Spencer, take a picture," yelled some cameramen

Sabrina gripped his arm tightly sure she was cutting off his blood flow.

"Sabrina," said Nathan stepping in the pairs path.

"You're going to want to move out of the way or I'm going to forget you're a cop," replied Lucas his instinct to protect his friend kicking into over drive.

Nathan looked at Sabrina who couldn't even bring herself to raise her eyes from the floors. "Alright, some other time."

Lucas grabbed a table with his mom and his sister Carly. Making sure to save a seat right next to him for Felix. Who looked to be backstage already probably getting ready for the first show.

Sabrina let out a deep breath that she wasn't even aware she was holding. She was too aware of the table across the room. She could almost see him out of the corner of her eye as Dr. Obredht ruined yet another nurses performance. Sending Felix and the others scurrying off camera and back to their seats. She couldn't even tell him that he had done a good job because she wanted to know if he was looking over at her. What would it mean if he was. Did he still like her? She put that thought out of her mind it didn't matter what he liked. He chose Maxie. She turned her attention back to the stage where Lucy was busy ushering off a blushing Dr. Obredht. For such a weird women the performance of the song red balloons was not half bad. Although she ventured into crazy land popping all them balloons. She wondered what Nathan thought about his mothers performance? She had to stop doing that thinking about him. She looked over at Lucas who were holding each others hands. They were so cute together. She was happy that Felix had someone. She wondered how long it would be before she turned into a third wheel.

"If you stare hard enough maybe she'll come over," snickered Dante catching Nathan's googly eyes.

"Sorry," said Nathan shaking his head and looking back at the stage.

"You're lucky Maxie and Lulu's on stage next if either of them caught you doing that you'd give the girls a heart attack."

"No, I'm watching," said Nathan just as the lights were dimmed on stage and the music began to play.

"Tell me whats going on I thought you and Maxie were working things out?" yelled Dante to be heard over the music, but not loud enough for the next table to hear.

"We are?"

"Then you have to start acting like it. I cant say I know what its like to be caught in a love triangle, but the solution seems obvious pick one and stick to it," said Nathan clapping enthusiastically as he caught sight of his wife. Doing a little whistle of approval at her cute dress.

Nathan's eyes found there way back across the table at Sabrina, "He didn't know what it was like to be in a love triangle either."

"Did you say something man?" yelled Dante unable to hear him.

"No," screamed Nathan shaking his head.

Lucy tapped Nathan on the shoulder, "I need you to come back stage."

Nathan groaned what did she need him to do this time.


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay, Lucy what's the emergency?" asked Nathan once they were backed stage. Which was a flurry of activity of dancers getting dressed and undressed.

"You said you would be a sub and I just happen to be in need of one," said Lucy heading back to her dressing room.

"Come on Lucy. I cant. I haven't practiced for anything. I'm going to go out there and look crazy," said Nathan following behind her. Glad to be out of the noise and somewhere a little quieter.

"Hear me out before you go poo pooing all my ideas. Remember it's all for a good cause," said Lucy disappearing behind a privacy screen and undressing.

"Patrick got called into work so he had to drop out of the performance he was doing with Sam. Since he's out sam doesn't even want to be in it anymore. She didn't feel too good after the last one. Hand me that white dress on the chair would you please."

Nathan sighed and grabbed the dress. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I was doing this really cool intergenerational dance. It was Felix's idea. Duke and Anna are going to share a stage with Patrick and Sam and then the little ones Emma and Cameron. Ta da I look wonderful. Don't I," said Lucy appearing from behind the patrician with one hand raised in the air.

"You look wonderful as always, but your ideas aren't always thought out," replied Nathan not pleased at all. "I don't even know the routine."

"You don't have to. Their dancing the salsa and your mother told me that you took lessons briefly as a child," said Lucy waving away his negativity.

"My mother, which one? If it was Obredht she has no idea what she is talking about," said Nathan putting his hands on his hips in defiance.

"Really. That's a disappoint," she said sitting down at the makeup table. The harsh lighting doing terrible things to her reflection as she reapplied her makeup. "So you never took lessons of any kind. She said she had heard about them from Madeline the mother who raised you. Of course, it serves me right to believe whatever comes out of the crazy woman's mouth."

"No, she's not lying. She just doesn't know the whole story. I took two lessons. I was so horrible I quit and I haven't danced since," said Nathan his words coming out in a rush.

"Well, that's not true either. You danced at last years nurses ball," said Lucy smacking her lips as she applied her lip liner.

"That's not dancing it certainly no salsa."

"Well, Felix has that part covered. I hope. We're going to get you a really great partner."

"In such short notice."

The tap at the door interrupted both their thoughts.

"Come in with good news please," said Lucy standing up anxiously and rubbing her hands together.

"I found our girl," said Felix ushering in Sabrina into the room.

"Good because for better or worse and probably worse I found our guy."

"Oh hell no, that's not going to happen. These two are not dancing together," said Felix shaking his head adamant.

"Felix, watch your language and just what is the matter with these two dancing together," replied Lucy crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't have the time to fill you in now. All I can just say is that its not an option and you'll have to trust me on this one," said Felix mimicking her same stance.

"It's not like we have a lot of options," spoke up Sabrina finding her voice for the first time.

"You cant be seriously considering this."

"She is and you will do nothing to try to convince her otherwise," said Lucy sternly.

"Lucy, you're needed on stage in five," replied a roadie.

"Coming, the show must go on and I am introducing you two. Good luck," said Lucy rubbing Sabrina's arms reassuringly as she left.

"You don't have to do this. I'm actually not a good dancer," replied Nathan. It was the perfect excuse for her to be in his arms again, but he wouldn't cause her anymore pain. He would give her this way out if she needed it.

"For once, I agree with him. Not to mention the idea is horrible," said Felix.

"I'm doing it," croaked Sabrina she cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm doing it."

"I'll be off to the side ready to pull the curtain at any moment if you need me," sighed Felix.

She gave him a hug. "I know."

"Two minutes everyone," said the roadie reappearing in the doorway.

"I'll give you two a few minutes," said Felix giving Nathan the eye on the way out.

"You look beautiful," replied Nathan the first to break the awkward silence that fell between them. She wore a halter style dress that flowed at her waist and fell to just above her delicate knee. He recognized the color immediately as ombre the new style that was all over the fashion mags Maxie had littered about the apartment. It started out white at the bottom, but turned black towards the top.

"Let's just go," said Sabrina turning to leave. The color in her cheeks rising as she tried not be bothered by the picture of perfection that was standing in front of her.

"Good luck, guys," replied Anna patting Sabrina on the back as she made her way to the center stage still hidden by the curtain.

"Thanks, will need it," replied Nathan tentatively.

"Thanks for dancing with my, Sabrina," came a small voice from the other side of her. She looked down to see Emma holding Cameron's hand.

"Of course, little one. I wouldn't miss it for the world," smiled Sabrina.

"Come here. You ready," he whispers grabbing her hands.

Her heart started to pound in her chest and she could swear she could feel sweat pooling from her forehead. Her voice barely broke above a whisper, but you could still hear the concern in her voice. "I. . .I change my mind. I don't think we should be doing this."

He shakes his head and moves his feet in sync with hers. Just follow my lead. She nodded her head and did what she was told and for the first time in a long time she was having fun. She wasn't sure when, but at some point during the performance Anna and Emily fell away and it was just Nathan and Sabrina dancing.

Lulu started to clap, but stopped herself when she saw Maxie staring at her in disapproval. This was hurting her friend and she wanted to choke Nathan herself with her bare hands. But it couldn't be anything more than just dancing, right. Surely, Maxie was reading more into this than there really was. Lulu leaned over and whispered in her husbands ear. "I hate to say this, but there really cute together aren't they."

Dante looked at the frown on his lovely wife's face and laughed, "Yeah."

"Maxie, doesn't think so?" she said nodding over to her friend.

"I think she does that's the problem," whispered Dante. He wanted badly to tell his wife more, but now was not the time. Maybe he would tell her later what he knew. He didn't want this lie to bring down their relationship.

The curtain came down and the room erupted in thunderous applause as everyone gave the couples a standing ovation.

* * *

Britt headed back stage ready to congratulate her brother. She didn't know he had it him. Dancing who would have thought. He must get that performance bone from their mother. She waited behind Felix as the curtain closed and she saw the two lock lips. It was Sabrina who would break the embrace and go running off stage with Felix not far behind.

"Did you see that kiss to?" asked Nathan as he walked off stage.

Britt folded her hands in front of her, "I did. I think everyone back stage saw the kiss.

"Please, don't tell Maxie."

"I don't think I am the one you have to worry about?" smirked Britt. Moving to the side as Lucy rushed on stage like a firecracker as she introduced the next act.

"Dammit, I'm going to go need to talk to Maxie," replied Nathan.

"Woah," said Britt halting his retreat. "Not until you tell me why you're even with Maxie?"

"What do you mean?" asked Nathan looking confused.

"I think you know. I saw the kiss. I may not like miss goodie goodie, but there's no guessing where your allegiance lies after that kiss. So why don't you tell your little sister what's going on?"

"She's my girlfriend. I'm a terrible person because I don't want to hurt her. We can't all fake a pregnancy to keep a loved one," screamed Nathan.

Britt bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean that I'm just wound kinda tight," said Nathan exhaling loudly.

"So she has something on you. Spit it out! What is it?"

"That's not what this is. I messed up and I just have to face the music," said Nathan trying to push pass Britt and end the conversation.

"You're not someone who throws a persons misdeeds in their face. So while you're having this little mental breakdown. Tell your little sister what's really going on so I can fix it."


	20. Chapter 20

"I want to be with Sabrina," said Nathan the words coming out of his mouth in a rush. It felt good to hear those words out loud as if the secret had been eating him up from the inside out.

Britt waited until the backup dancers flew out of their dressing room onto the stage before pulling Nathan into the room after them. She closed the door behind them and leaned against it protectively. "Anyone who saw you two dancing together would know that's not much of a secret anymore."

Nathan sighed and plopped down into one of the fold out chairs gesturing towards the door. "Which is exactly why I need to go talk to Maxie. Like now!"

"Tell me what's going on first?" she asked pulling up another chair and sitting on it backwards in front of him.

"Are you interrogating me now?" he laughed at the stance his sister was taking. They had certainly come along way from when they first met. When he was interrogating her.

"You might get the hose if you don't spill it. Sabrina's not my favorite person, but I want you happy. Why are you even with Maxie if you feel this way?"

"Someone I know committed a crime. Instead of reporting it I hid it so that they could have a better life. Britt you have to believe me. I wouldnt sign off on something like that if i didn't believe I was doing the right thing," he said pleading with her.

"So she's blackmailing you to stay with her?" asked Britt deep in thought as she bit her lower lip.

"Yes. . .Nooo."

"No?" Britt asked eyebrow raised.

"I mean yes. . .She just think she's helping me."

"During my short dealings with Maxie. I quickly realized that her line of thinking just isn't the same as everyone else's. But I'm missing something here what does she think she's keeping you from? Jail time?" She watched as he avoided her gaze and looked down at the floor mumbling a half-hearted yeah.

He looked up at her his eyes clouded with pain.

"You don't have to worry I'm the last person to pass judgement on anyone. I would never turn you in," she said wishing she could take away the pain he was feeling. What did any of this have to do with Sabrina she wondered. Did he not trust ms Goody good to keep his secret? It's probably a good idea if he didn't. She'd turn him in for sure she was sure of it. Staying with Maxie was the only option.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked leaning forward.

She stood up moving the chair to the side. "Take a moment and pull yourself together. I'll help by doing damage control with Maxie. But when you come out of this room be prepared to go back to Maxie."

"Come on. You can't believe that," he said throwing his hands up in frustration.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm with Maxie on this. I don't know who this person is you are protecting, but there's no way you can trust Sabrina with this secret. If you need any proof look no further than your own sister. She'll run straight to the police and won't even look back to see what it's doing to you."

"No offense, but those were different circumstances," he said standing up and squaring his shoulders against the harsh realities of her words.

"Okay, you think so! Tell me who is it then? I'll be the judge if Ms. Perfect Example of Morality could really stomach that you're not so perfect. What did they do?"

He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I can't. Maxie even knowing about it, is one to many people. I promised I'd protect this guy."

She shrugged and opened the door, "Sounds like you know the decision you have to make already then. You want to protect this person. You gotta keep them from Sabrina too." She closed the door behind her and left him to mull over her words. She ran and peeked through the curtain that led to the stage and into the audience. Dante was sitting with Lulu at there table, but there was no sign of Maxie. Well, that might make things harder she thought. She probably ran off after the curtain closed. She turned around running straight into Lucy.

"You, young lady should not be back here," stated Lucy pushing her away.

"I'm going, I'm going," laughed Britt.

"Tell your brother I said thank you for the last minute replacement," said Lucy smoothing out her dress.

"Sure," said Britt thinking she might catch up with Maxie in the lobby if she hadn't left already.

"Ummm. . .i love Sabrina she's partly responsible for why the Nurses's Ball even still going on today. I've known Maxie since she was a little girl too. If this rumor about the kiss is true. He better straighten things out or he will answer to me," said Lucy flipping her hair before bounding on to the stage all smiles.

Britt payed her no mind knowing the flighty women at best would only be annoying. She could take care of her brother just fine from the likes of her. She headed out into the lobby and saw Maxie no where in sight. She rushed through the lobby doors to find Maxie getting into a taxi cab. "Maxie, wait."

Maxie looked up startled surprised to see Britt coming towards her. "Can you wait for me?" she asked closing the back door and leaning into the front passenger window.

"Five minute. Then pull off," said the Indian driver gesturing towards the road.

"Well, fine then," said Maxie in a huff as she stood up to face Britt. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that I agree with you. Nathan just told me everything."

Maxie leaned down through the window and yelled, "Don't wait up?" She pulled Britts arms back onto the sidewalk. "He told you?"

"Yeah."

"That's such a weight off my shoulder you have no idea. I was going to go home I mean I saw those two dancing and I don't know I guess my ego took a hit," said Maxie brushing her blond hair out of her face and feeling ashamed she ever doubted him.

"He loves you, really. If anything keeping this secret is just weighing him down, but if today did anything. It gave him a moment of clarity because he knows now that he wants you not Sabrina," said Britt shaking her head vehemently.

Maxie nodded and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "It's just that he doesn't look at me the same way he did when we first met. I saw that look again today for the first time in a long time and it wasn't directed too me."

"Seems too me like he's not the only one letting this secret get the better of them."

"What are you. . .," started Maxie turning her back as a bell boy walked out the door right pass them. She turned around after he was far enough away. "What are you talking about? I've done everything to keep his secret from Sabrina. No one will know that Rafe killed her baby. Out of the two of us I'm probably the only one holding it together."

Britt stopped breathing. The baby she worked on in the hospital. Sabrina's baby, was only in that accident because of Rafe. She remembered Patrick's face as she told them both that the baby didn't make it. The devastation it caused them. How can Nathan be involved in something like this.

"Hello," said Maxie waving her hand in front of Britts face. "Are you alright? You're turning green a little bit?

Britt snapped out of her stupor, "I'm fine. I just meant that you saw what you wanted to see on stage because of this secret. It's not true any of it he loves you."

"You're right. I'm not going to leave him hanging. I'm going back in there," said Maxie picking up the train of her dress and shuffling back through the lobby right into the arms of Nathan.

Britt gave them a forced smile as she watched them through the glass. What was she going to do now? There was no way she couldn't tell Patrick and Sabrina what happened to the baby?


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe you're working today," said Felix stepping off the elevator still in his black tuxedo.

"People don't stop getting sick just because it's nurses ball today," said Sabrina slightly annoyed. She had already changed into her scrubs when Felix had tracked her down. Her gown now hanging in her locker as an ugly reminder of who she didn't have.

"I can't believe Obredht signed off on this. You're obviously not in a great place right now," said Felix slamming his hand down on the nurses desk out of frustration.

"Her performance had her in a good mood I guess. And there's nothing wrong with my state of mind," said Sabrina rolling her eyes as she picked up some patients charts. Almost yanking them away from his hands.

"I told you to stay away from him. I knew that whole dancing thing was not going to turn out well," said Felix watching his friend closely.

Sabrina stepped down from the nurses station intent on making her rounds in peace. She whirled around to see Felix still following her. "Go back to Lucas, Felix."

"He'll be fine without me," he pressed not sure what to do to help his friend.

Sabrina pressed her hand reassuringly on his shoulder, "No, I'll be fine without you. I haven't had anytime alone to figure out how I feel about anything. If and when I do I'll call you and Lucas."

"Promise," he said holding up his left hand and holding his right over his heart.

"Scouts, honor," said Sabrina holding up her hand.

"You, weren't even a scout," laughed Felix.

"Well, neither were you," said Sabrina playfully shoving his shoulder.

"Alright, then," he said kissing her forehead. "Call me."

"I won't need to," she said waving him away. She walked around the corner and leaned against the wall for support taking a deep breath before going into the first patients room.

"Hey, Felix. You look nice," said a nurse logging into one of the computers at that station.

"Thanks, Beth," said Felix pushing the elevator button. It was nice to see her wearing something else besides candy covered scrubs. The solid covered lavender scrubs suited her and brought out the color of her eyes. Not that he'd ever say that too her out loud. Thanks to her horrible treatment of Sabrina.

The phone rang with a shrill piercing the silence. "Hello, General Hospital."

He shuffled his feet and started thinking about Lucas. He hadn't been much of a good date today, but there was still time to fix that.

"Pregnant woman coming in. I'm getting the room ready. Want to clock in and help," said Beth heading for the stairs.

Felix let out an exaggerated laugh, "No chance at all. Who is it though anyone we know?"

"Maybe. Ava Jerome?" said Beth pausing by the stairs.

"Oh, definitely not doing it. Good luck though," he said stepping on to the elevator. He briefly wondered if he should have told her to keep Sabrina away from the delivery room. He shook his head. He can't protect her from everything. He had to trust she would do the right thing.

He got to the parking lot just as Britt was pulling up.

"Felix," said Britt stoically.

"The Britch."

Britt rolled her eyes and continued into the hospital. It took everything in her not to run as she didn't want to let on to Felix that anything was up. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator. It seemed to be stuck on sixteen and she was surprised the alarm hadn't gone off. She took to the stairs instead taking them two at a time. By the time she got up to the nurses station she was out of breath and holding her red heels in her hand. She stepped out onto the floor and Cheri was the only one manning the desk.

"Where . . .is. . .Sabrina," said Britt breathlessly.

"How am I supposed to know. I'm not her keeper. Instead I'm doing my job getting ready for an incoming patient," said Cheri eyeing the doctor wearily. She didn't want to admit it, but even sweaty the doctor looked like the picture of perfection. With her blunt bob and black pantsuit showing just the right amount of cleavage. It made her a little bit envious.

"Don't give me a hard time. I'll have you pushin' bed pans for a month," said Britt putting on her heels and standing at her full height. Which she knew could be intimidating.

Cheri smacked her lips and looked down at her watch. "She's doing rounds so right about now she should be in room 706. So check there."

"Thanks," said Britt heading off in that direction. Her heels clicking on the lineolumn.

"Right," said Cheri turning her back to the women and getting out her phone to text Beth. She had to let the other nurses know that the doctor was on the floor and on the war path.

"Sabrina, Sabrina," said Britt knocking obnoxiously on the door. She didn't want to just barge into a patients room. But she needed her to come out.

"Hey, hey, there's a patient in there trying to sleep," said Sabrina coming out of the room behind her. "What do you want Britt?"

The words caught in her throat. She wanted to do the right thing for once in her life. She wanted to do this for the baby that she lost under her watch. "Why did you come back to work?"

"Because I wanted to," said Sabrina closing the patients door and feeling exposed. She returned all the patients charts and was feeling a bit naked in front of Britts prying eyes as if she could tell what she was thinking.

"Or because you were running away from my brother," said Britt walking along side her.

"You saw the kiss too? I'm not talking about this with you," said Sabrina speeding up trying to get away from her.

"Wait," said Britt grabbing her arm. "I need to know if you love him as much as he loves you?"

"What?" said Sabrina surprised her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I need to know that you'd protect him from anything because you love him that much," said Britt.

"Britt, what game are you playing now. He's with Maxie. He's made that clear more than once," said Sabrina wishing she could crawl under a rock and die. How desperate is she to be taking advice from the Britch.

"This isn't about Maxie. Here sit," she said leading her to a bench in the hallway. "He loves you and it's that simple. What's not so simple is the secret that's pulling you two a part."

"What secret?" asked Sabrina feeling a glimmer of hope that they might indeed end up together. Nathan never let on that he was keeping anything from her. Did she really know him as well as she thought she did.

"It's something that could land him in jail for a very long time. So before I betray my brothers confidence. I need to know that you love him that much. To keep it no matter what you hear," said Britt seriously.

"Of course," said Sabrina without hesitation.

"No, you need to really think about this. How many times did you turn me into Patrick?"

"You were telling one lie after the other to keep him. You never had his best interest at her heart and all you wind up doing was hurting him," said Sabrina incensed that even now she could think to play the victim.

"Right, I couldn't possibly love him," said Britt sarcastically regretting even coming here. She stood up to leave and stormed off.

"Wait," said Sabrina holding up her hand in a prayer. "I had no right to judge your relationship with Patrick. If you don't judge mine with Nate. I love him and I'm dying inside without him. I want to know if it's just in my head or if he could possibly love me too."

She turned around, "He does."

Sabrina shook her head and looked up at the ceiling blinking back tears. "I want to know that I'm not just some game he plays when he's tired of Maxie. So if this secret makes any difference tell me?"

Britt walked towards her slowly, stopping arms length away from her. "He asked me today what should he do about the two of you. I told him that he should stay with Maxie because there's no way you would accept him with the secrets he keeps."

"You did," Sabrina nodded the words coming out in a squeak as she rubbed at her red eyes. her vision becoming so blurry she could barely see who was standing in front of her. She guessed she did deserve that. It was just Karma for everything she had done.

Britt grabbed her hands, "But I'm going to need you to restore my faith in humanity, in love. That when you tell the truth. You can still get your happy ending the one I missed when I lied to Nicklous."

"Does he even love me?"

"He does chicka. He just doesn't want to hurt you by telling you that he knows who killed your baby."

"What!" said Sabrina taking her hand away from Britts.

"Rafe caused the car accident. Nathan's been hiding it because he believes Rafe's a good kid at heart, who just made a tragic mistake."

"Because he was on drugs at the time," said Sabrina too herself remembering all the things Nathan had said about him.

"Oh, I don't know I didn't ask for particulars?" shrugged Britt trying to gauge whether she was ready to run off and straight into the polices hands.

"I know. I sat across from that boy. I cheered him on at his football matches and all along they both were lying too me," said Sabrina anger dripping from her voice.

"If you've met the boy then you know that Nathan is right. He does deserve a second chance. Even if you don't believe that. You still won't say anything because you love him. Right?"

"I need to go," said Sabrina walking away.

"Wait, answer me first!"

"Back off!" screamed Sabrina holding up her hand to stop Britt from following her.

Britt watched her go, scared for what that meant for her brother. "Dammit," she thought kicking the wall with her pointed toe heels. Her mother would have her ass if anything happened to her brother and it was her fault. She had to do something.


	22. Chapter 22

"How could you be so stupid?" Berated Dr. Obredht as she paced the floor of her office. While her daughter slumped in her office chair.

"I'm sorry, mother," said Britt meekly ignoring the buzz of her beeper in the pocket of her white coat.

"You will be sorry if anything befalls my son, my beautiful Nathan because of your incompetence!" said Obredht grabbing her daughters chair and swiveling it around to her face.

"You have nothing to worry about, mother. I'd never put Nathan in jeopardy without having a plan in place already. I took care of her."

"Explain," said Obredht.

"It'll have to wait," said Nathan knocking on the open door. "I need to speak to mother."

"I have a patient to get too anyway," said Britt picking up the beeper from her pocket without hesitation.

"See you later," he replies kissing his sister on the cheek and closing the door behind her.

"What's the matter, son?" asked Obredht curiously wondering how much of their conversation he had over heard.

"You know you really shouldn't be hard on her like that. She's a good doctor she takes after the best," he said taking the seat his sister had left empty.

"I can not show weakness in favor of my daughter. What will the other nurses and doctors under my care come to think," said Obredht taking the seat at her desk. "I hope you haven't come to visit me to discuss my parenting skills."

"No, something much more serious. Ava Jerome made it to the hospital last night, but her baby didn't. We have reason to believe that Nina might have took her."

"It was only a manner of time before my niece showed her true colors. I pray for that baby's safe return. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can actually. I need access to any camera phot-age you may have of the parking lots."

"I'm sorry, son. We don't have any," said Obredht standing up and coming around the desk with a look of concern on her face.

"There goes my only chance of proving that it wasn't her."

"What do you mean? Do you not know for certain that it was her?"

"All we have to go on is the word of Ava Jerome."

Obredht nodded, "A known mobster."

"But what cause does she have to lie about her own child. This after finding out that Nina's been lying all along about her health. That she could walk this whole time," said Nathan in disbelief.

"That seems to be a little to smart for the likes of Nina. I suspect Magda my dear sister had a personal hand in the forgeries of those medical records."

"Do you think there working together? Nina seemed to hate her mother with the same fervor as everyone else," said Nathan thoughtfully.

"There still murther and daughter. Not completely out of the realm of possibility."

"Looks like I'm going to have my hands full," he said standing up.

"She was raised as your sister. You feel a certain connection to her, but do be careful. She is dangerous and that coma took more than her life. It took her sanity."

"I'll be fine," he said kissing her on her cheek. Before leaving her alone in her office. He headed to the elevator and Felix stepped off.

"You again. We've got to stop running into each other like this. I mean really stop it," he said brushing off the mans attempt to stop and talk to him.

"I just want to know how she's doing?"

"I wouldn't know. She didn't come home last night," he said walking on to the nurses changing room. He just figured she stayed away wanting to give him and Lucas some alone time. If the roles were reversed he probably wouldn't want to be around a lovey dovey couple either if his love life was tanking faster than the Titanic.

"You mean she's missing," said Nathan following so close behind him he could probably feel his breath on his neck."

"No, I mean she didn't come home," said Felix stopping his retreat into the changing room. "And unless you have a warrant for the hospital locker room. Your little interrogation ends here."

"Has she called or spoke to anyone sense then?"

"No, cop," exclaimed Felix nostrils flaring.

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck ignoring Felix's hostility. "You don't find that the lease bit curious?"

"I'm sorry. I don't because when someone breaks your heart for the fifteenth time. It's actually okay not to want to talk to someone after," said Felix slamming the door in his face.

Maybe Felix was right he thought. He's just letting the case with Nina get to him. He had to go find his sister.

Cheri laughed, "Her car is still in the parking lot."

"I haven't seen her all day. I bet you she skipped work to play hookey with that women's husband," replied Beth chewing on grape flavored gum one of the kids in the pediatric ward gave her.

"They just need to fire, Sabrina once and for all."

"What are you guys still doing here? Get to your posts, now!" said Elizabeth shooing them off like they were one of her kids. Not that she could tell the difference with the way they behaved some times.

"Wait," said Nathan grabbing the arm of the nurse that had chocolate cupcakes all over her scrubs. Who was chewing gum somewhat obnoxiously. "Did I hear you correctly? Is Sabrina's car still in the parking lot?"

"Who wants to know?"

"The police," said Nathan flashing the badge at his waist.

"Yeah, last time I checked it was," said Beth swallowing her gum by accident.

"Thanks," he said deciding to take the stairs instead straight to the parking lot. He tried to remember what her car looked like. He spotted it in a corner alone with no cars next to it. He walked around the Black sedan and saw nothing out of place. No window broken, blood on the walls. Maybe she had just walked away and left it.

He tried the door handle and it opened. Alarm bells immediately went off in his head that this was not a good sign. He popped the trunk and approached it steadily. Relieved when he peered in and found it empty. He slammed it shut and walked back around to the drivers seat. He bent down and looked underneath the car and sure enough. There it was. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and picked up Sabrina's cell phone and keys. He stood up and placed the items on the hood of the car. Not only was Nina missing, but Sabrina was too. Felix had to talk to him now.

Nathan drew his gun as someone came down the hospital stairs.

"Woah, it's just me," said Felix holding up his hands.

"Sorry, about that," he said holstering his weapon.

"Cheri told me. . .," trailing off as he gestured towards the car. "Well, when I looked i saw that her dress is still in her locker."

"What does that tell you?"

Felix shook his head, "That all this drama with you affected her more than I thought."

"You can't hate me that much that you'd. . ."

"Let me stop you right there. I don't know if she's missing or if she just ran away. Either way, she doesn't want to see me. She's going to need you."

Nathan put the items in his pockets and approached Felix, "My hands are tied until she's been missing twenty-four hours. I'm going to start the paperwork now. But If she calls you or anyone for that matter. Please let me know."

"Of course," said Felix nodding.

"As soon as that clock strikes 12. I'm giving her all I got. I will find her."

"Promise?" asked Felix.

"Scouts, honor," said Nathan holding his hand over his heart.

"Are you really a scout?" asked Felix curiously.

"Yeah, my mom. . .my aunt thought it would toughen me up. It was the only fun I ever had."

"Very cool," smiled Felix thinking of Sabrina.

"Keep your phone on you," yelled Nathan heading for his car already talking into the radio. "I need to report a possible missing persons."

Felix turned back to his friends car, "I hope wherever you are that you're safe." he touched the car and said a silent prayer before heading back to work.


	23. Chapter 23

Nathan hit his closed locker over and over ignoring the pain shooting up his arm as his knuckles began to bleed. The harsh over head lighting making everything around him seem colder, harsher, sterile.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Dante walking into the locker room and pushing Nathan back.

Nathan seemed to look past him his eyes blurry as he panted.

"You know this broke department takes dents to the lockers out of your check," he stated with a half smile wanting to lighten the heavy mood.

As if seeing him for the first time he pushed Dante's hand away and stepped away from the lockers, "Don't touch me."

Dante nodded and gave his partner some space backing up a bit. "I'm not the enemy here."

"Sabrina's been gone three days now and the department doesn't have one single lead. You know the statistics like i do."

He nodded gravely, "With each passing hour it gets less and less likely that will find her alive. Yeah i know'em and you cant think like that."

"On top of that my sister may have fled the country with Ava's baby and If she hurts that child. I'll never forgive myself for not noticing sooner that she needed my help," he declared cutting Dante off from giving him the same speech they had always given families sick with worry.

"Listen if you need to talk just say the word and we can hit the bar maybe drown some sorrows."

They both quieted as a fellow officer entered the locker room and opened his locker that was four doors down from Nathan. "Long day, huh guys?"

"Yeah."

"Couldn't get any worse," murmured Nathan as he grabbed his duffle bag from off the bench and rushed towards the door not bothering to look back.

"Hey wait," he yelled but it was too late he was already gone. "Maxie's waiting for you to the lobby."

"Boy, that thing with his sister is really getting to him huh?" asked the officer already unbuttoning his uniform.

"Something like that," he replied turning back to his own locker. He knew his partner well enough to know that whatever he was feeling had nothing to do with his sister. His sister just wasn't making it better. He had a lot of pint up anger he hoped none of that would affect Maxie.

"Hey, I thought we could go home together so I came to pick you up," said Maxie leaning in for a kiss as she caught sight of Nathan coming out of the back room.

"Hey, Maxie," he replied glumly turning his head so she wound up kissing him on the cheek.

She ignored the slight chalking it up to him not wanting to get mushy in front of the other guys. Even though a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach was reminding her that he'd never done that before.

"Lets's just go," he mumbled fatigue setting in as he hadn't slept in three days. Insisting that he be apart of the team out searching for Sabrina.

They walked to the car in silence. Maxi had purposely parked the car on the other side of the park. Hoping that she could use the park to spend quality time together. She reached for his handing noticing it was uncharacteristicly rough. She looked down to see his right hand had welts and cuts across the knuckles. Some of which were bleeding between the torn skin. "What happened?" she screamed lifting up the hand gingerly.

He pulled his hand away from her, "Nothing." sure his hand burned and stung a little but it wasn't her concern. In the grand scheme of things it could be nothing compared to what Sabrina was going through. If she was even still a. . . .

"It's not nothing. Did you get it wrestling with some perp?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied not wanting to answer any more questions. He kept walking towards the car. Unable to enjoy the soft grass underfoot. Or the large shady trees creating a nice summer breeze.

"What you don't want to tell me about it?" asked Maxit frozen to her spot. He was hurting and she couldn't help him. "Your sisters going to be, okay. I mean if that's it."

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. He snorted, "You can't possibly really think that's it."

She was taken back, "What else could it be?"

He stormed towards her with a glint in his eye. She half expected him to slap her so she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact.

"She doesn't know I care," came a soft brow beaten voice.

She opened one eye and peered at him wearily, "What."

"She could be dead and she never knew I cared. To her I was just like everyone else that had come into her life. I used her and then just moved on when I was finished."

She looked at him fully and placed her hand on his shoulder, "She knows you aren't like that."

"You've got to be kidding me. You've just reached a new low," said Nathan shrugging off her touch is bag draped over his left shoulder.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You've been actively keeping me away from her this whole time. And now your rubbing salt in the wound with your fake sin-sincerity," he stammered throwing his bag down on the ground.

"It's not fake. My feelings for her aside I want you to be okay," she said her temper rising.

He thought back to his time with Sabrina. The times he had spent at her house just talking or watching movies. When he was trying to be her friend. He had feelings then, but couldn't act on them. He just wanted to be around her. He smiled to himself remembering the time they were watching a movie and she got scared and said someone was at the window. Then it dawned on him, what if there was. "You were there?"

"Where, sweetie?" she asked concern dripping from her voice.

Her big dow eyes would have melted him in the past. But he saw what was behind them the manipulation and the lies. "You were at the window the day I went over her house."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest with a huff, "Its not what it looks like. I just wanted to make sure you weren't cheating on me. I never meant to scare her."

"So that makes it okay? Stalking her. . .stalking me," he said running his hands through his hair. "The messages that I never got. Thinking it was some tech glitch. The only glitch I had was that you were deleting them."

"That's old news now. You belong with me where I accept you and your secret. The only good news is that if she dies you don't have to worry about her going to the police," said Maxie throwing down her hands in exasperation.

"I don't know when you became so heartless, but I don't want to see anymore," he said picking up his bag and heading in the opposite direction of the car.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounds," she kicked at the grass realizing quickly that she had put her foot in her mouth again. Truth is, she did want the women found. If she died what reasons would he have to stay with her. Unless she threatened Rafe and she had a heart. She didn't want him to be dragged into this. She looked up at his retreating back, "See you for dinner."

"No, Maxie you won't," he said turning around but still walking backwards. "I need to go hire a lawyer for me and Rafe. Since I just broke up with my blackmailing girlfriend."

Maxie clutched at her chest as if it was hard to breath. He turned and left her in the field alone. What was she going to do without him they were soul mates?

Britt had been dodging her mom somewhat unsuccessfully all day. All she ended up doing was ensuring that she was never alone at the hospital. Now that her shift was over she could go home and hideout in peace. At least until she figured out what to tell her mother. The doors opened to an empty elevator and she let out a breath in relief.

A hand shot out and stopped the door from closing. Her mom entered the elevator pressing the button to close. "One could get the impression that you were trying to avoid your muther."

"I'm a doctor. I was working and now my shifts over," said Britt pressing the open button fanatically.

The doors opened to Patrick and a group of nurses.

"Going down?" asked Patrick before moving.

"Take the next one," yelled Obredht pushing the closed button once more.

"It's the hospital elevator," said Patrick shaking his head as the doors closed.

Obredht pulled the red button stopping the elevators movement.

"I'm not going back to work," declared Britt hoping against hope that this was all it was. She wasn't going to have to answer questions she wasn't sure.

"We will talk about your laziness another time. That shrill alarm will sound shortly. I want you to know that I have hidden the evidence."

"What evidence?" asked Britt staring blankly at her mother.

"The camera video. Britt, really," said her mother sighing heavily.

Britt shifted her weight from foot to foot and looked at the ground. "What about it?"

"Nathan had requested video of the parking lot which thankfully we don't have. He came back to ask for photo age of her shift at work. Video that was successfully hidden thanks to me."

"You lied to Nathan, for me," says Britt the wonder that is her mother never ceased to amaze.

"I did what any mother would do. I protected one child from hurting the other," stated Obredht nonchalantly.

The alarm went of causing them both to reach there ears. Obredht pushed the button back in and restarted the elevator movement causing the alarm to turn off.

"No one will know that you were the last to speak to Sabrina and are responsible for her disappearance." She nodded politely to her daughter before exiting the elevator at her stop.

Britt swallowed hard as once again she was left in the elevator alone. Listening to the ping of the elevator as they slowly descended. It was a good thing that she had hidden the video. Especially, since she had nothing to do with that girls disappearance.


	24. Chapter 24

"Brad, you home?" asked Britt turning the key in their shared loft. Slamming the door behind her.

"Yes, trying to take a nap," snapped Brad coming out of the room in gray sweats and no tank top on. "I had a rough day yesterday into this morning thanks to my overseer, your mother."

"Speaking of mother I need your help," she said throwing her purse and keys onto the coffee table.

"I'm not pulling In any extra shifts, but I'd be happy to delegate them to my assistant," he said flopping down on the couch and rubbing at his eyes groggily.

"I said I need help, not you," she said wringing her hands.

Picking up on the worry in her voice he sat up, "What have you done?"

"I'm going to excuse you from assuming I did something," said Britt an edge to her voice.

Brad shrugged and slouched on the couch. He was considering closing his eyes and pretending like he was listening. As his right arm draped casually over his head and he drummed his fingers on the couch ledge.

"In fact this is about what I haven't done," she said rubbing at her temples as she was beginning to develop a headache.

"You want to catch me up on what's going on before I grow grey hair."

"Maxie's holding a secret over Nathans head?" she began looking up at the ceiling as if the story and it's solution would rain down on her.

* * *

"What kind of secret?" asked Brad the story piqué his interest for the first time since he sat down. Erasing the fatigue that tugged at the edges of his mind.

"I can't tell you."

"Come on, now. Don't start keeping secrets from me. I'm your partner in crime," he said taking her hand in his. "You know you can trust me."

"It's not my secret to tell. Besides that's not what has my stomach in knots."

"What is then?" he asked quietly brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I told the person the secret was about. My misguided attempt to do the right thing and believe in love."

Brad made a loud snort, "Let me guess it didn't work out that way."

"She was going to tell the world Nathan's secret. So I needed a plan and fast."

"You realize you could've brought me in on it and I would have done whatever you needed," he said sincerely. He was developing feelings for his best friend and although they had talked about it. They both were reluctant to ruin their friendship by starting a sexual one. They both only had one person in their life who loved them no matter how many lies were told and it was each other. Would that just go away?

"I know that. But I called my mother first hoping that we could come up with something together. After all, it is her son."

He nodded understandingly.

"But she was coming down on me so hard. I never got to that part. Instead I just told her that I already had a plan," she said removing his hands from hers and rubbing her knees.

"That's where I come in at and you want me to help you come up with a suitable plan to save him."

She hedged a bit, "Not exactly."

Brads eyebrows raised as if to saw what then.

"She was kidnapped. So I just told my mom I did it. Which saved me from getting reamed out, but it won't help me with the cops."

"Cause they think you did it. Do they have some sort of evidence against you?"

"Nooo, nothing like that. My mom took care of that. It's just that I was the last to see her. Even with the evidence gone. If they find any tie between her and me. I'm going down for her kidnapping."

"You can do some hard time for kidnapping," he stated more to himself than to her. There was only two kidnapping cases playing on a loop on the news. Nathan sister took a baby and Sabrina the nurse. Britt hadn't mentioned anything about a kid, but it still could be either of them. "If you want my help. You're going to have to tell me who it is."

Britt weighed her options in her head. She could trust Brad she knew that. He earned that right. "Sabrina."

"Then there's only one option. We have to find her before the police find you."

Britt rolled her eyes tucking her feet underneath her before laying her head on Brads shoulder. "Oh that's all. That'll be easy," she replied sarcastically.

* * *

Sabrina was sure the cries of the baby could be heard through out the hotel and the manager would come at any moment knocking on the door to escort them out. They were disturbing the peace after all. He had to come. She prayed to God that he would.

"Can you please shut that baby up?" said Nina coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel looking pretty frazzled.

"I would, but I'm cuffed to the radiator remember'" replied Sabrina clinking the cuffs against her metal prison.

"Your the nanny. Laziness is no excuse for slacking off," she said picking up the key from on top of the tv and heading towards her.

"Kidnapping a child is no substitute for being a mother."

* * *

"Rocco sweetie, please stop crying mommy needs to sleep," said Lulu rubbing her sweet boys back lovingly. He was cranky and she had no idea why. Dante was working the late night shift so unfortunately she was on mommy duty on her own. A frantic knock came at the door. She flipped the clock around and read that it said 1 am. Who could possibly be coming over this late?

"Lulu, please open up I need you," said Maxie her forehead leaning on the door.

"What's the matter?" asked Lulu opening the door swiftly.

Maxie lost her footing but then stopped her fall by grabbing on to the door jam.

"Are you drunk?" asked Lulu watching her friend in disbelief.

"No," said Lulu barging in and laying across the whole couch.

"Oookay," replied Lulu closing the door behind her.

"Okay, maybe a little," said Maxie sitting up. "Why is my godson making that headache splitting nose?"

"Kind of the wrong time to be stopping by at 1 in the morning after some drunken party," said Lulu rolling her eyes. "He's not in the best of moods right now." Neither am I come to think about it. She said beginning to pace back and forth.

"Well, here let me try," she said reaching for the child over the couch.

"No thanks," said Lulu shooing her hand away. "Just tell me why you're here and not sleeping it off at your apartment."

Maxie blew her bangs out of her face and laid back down. "Is Dante here?"

"Sadly, no I could use his help. He got called into work."

"Good," said Maxie grabbing a throw people and placing it over her face. Letting out a gut wrenching scream.

"What is going on? I'm going to ask that when you visit me you leave your crazy at home."

She removed the pillow finally feeling like she was able to speak. "Nathan left me."

"Oh sweetie," said Lulu coming around the couch and sitting on the edge. She shifted Rocco to the other side and gave her friend a much needed hug. She pulled back looking her friend in the eye. "You guys were so good together what happened?"

Unable to take it anymore Maxie reached for the baby. "Just give him to me."

Before Lulu blinked Rocco was out of her arms and sitting on her friends lap. Surprisingly, it did seem to calm him as the sharp cries turned into whimpers.

"It's the god mommy touch," said Maxie beaming proudly.

Lulu held her tongue not wanting to hurt her friends feelings by telling her how she really felt. "What happened?" she asked instead reaching for her baby's hand.

"I thought everything was fine, but I guess there not," she said kissing the top of the baby's head who had quieted down by now.

"He hasn't mentioned anything to me or Dante for that matter, but I can ask him to be sure. Maybe he just needs someone to talk to."

Maxie stood up prepared to take the baby over to the crib.

"No, I got it," said Lulu taking the baby in a hurry and placing it down in the crib.

"He does, but I'm not sure that Dante is the right person," she said sitting back down and removing her heels that were killing her.

"Why not they are partners. It does go beyond that though there friends," said Lulu joining her friend back on the couch.

Maxie searched for the right words. There was no way Dante could talk to Nathan. She didn't want to risk him telling Dante all the horrible things she had done. "I don't want him to feel like he has to choose sides."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Lulu thoughtfully stifling a yawn.

"Besides, these kidnapping cases have Nathan wound pretty tight lately."

"I'm sure thats all it is. You're going to get pass this. I said it once and my opinion hasn't changed you're meant to be together."

"I don't think he sees it that way."

"I think he does," said lulu rubbing Maxi's arm reassuringly. She really was turning into a mother she thought. Pulling her hand back.

"Thanks," said Maxie squeezing her hand back.

"Good, I'd break out the ice cream, but it's time for me to crash."

"Right. Sorry it's so late. I shouldn't have came over," said Maxie standing and collecting her purse.

"You know I'd never turn you away. Besides, you got Rocco to sleep so I needed your magic touch," said Lulu gesturing towards the crib.

"Just promise you will call me tomorrow and check on me."

"What do you think this is? I'll do one better. I'll find a babysitter for Rocco and will have a girls night. I love you crazy girl."

"I could really use one of those."

"After picking cereal out of my hair this morning. So do I."

"You're a great mom."

I have a really great son," said Lulu proudly.

"I guess im still getting used to the whole parenting thing. I shouldn't have came over this late. I'm a mom you'd think I'd know that by now."

"You are welcome over here anytime. . . sober."

"Touché. I agree," nodded Maxie swinging her purse casually.

"In the meantime, you can take the couch. There's no way I'm sending you home this late at night," said Lulu going to the supply closet and pulling out an extra pillow and blanket.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Authors Note: In this story Brads not gay. There literally just seemed to be no one for Britt to date who she hadn't lied to already in the original soap. So I thought how easy would it be if she could find love with her friend. But Its not part of the major storyline here just decided to kinda throw that out there.**


	25. Chapter 25

Sabrina felt her eyelids growing heavy as the flickering neon lights from the motel sign outside drifted in from the slit in the curtains lulling her to sleep. Her eyes closed and her head drifted back before banging it on the radiator behind her. She woke up with a jolt and rubbed the bump forming quickly on the back of her head. "Stupid, sign," she mumbled blinking back tears and looking at the sign begrudgingly. It wasn't even lit properly alternating between mo and tel every five minutes. She just needed some sleep. She tugged helplessly at the cuffs and she needed to be home with Felix. The shrill cry from the baby snapped her out of her thoughts.

"She's still crying. Why is she still crying?" asked Nina her voice strained as she groggily rubbed at her throbbing temples picking her head up from the table.

"She's a baby Nina. Babies cry, but you haven't allowed me to check her out so I cant tell you if its anything more than that."

"Fine, fine if you think it will help," said Nina getting up from her chair and shuffling over to the bed. In some slippers she swiped from a corner store one state over. She didn't however have the foresight to grab some extra clothes.

Sabrina found particular joy in seeing little Nina spit milk up on her shirt. Nina ended up washing her t-shirt in the sink complaining about the motel not offering laundry services. She even stormed the front desk complaining that the least they could do is offer motel robes while her clothes are drying. After hearing about the commotion second hand Sabrina could only hope that the seedy hotel would send somebody up to throw her out. Instead they called to let her know they had found a robe for her. Which just looked like some old guys red smoking jacket. Sabrina couldn't fathom how she could stand the strong tobacco smell reeking off of it. Maybe that is why the baby wont stop crying because it knows something fowl is in the room smirked Sabrina to herself. She looked over at the baby resting in the middle of the bed. Still wrapped in a gray blanket that she had managed to grab from an empty ambulance. When Nina had bothered to listen to reason. The baby's cry had turned to hiccups and they pulled at her heartstrings and the memory of her little one.

Nina knelt down in front of her the baby cradled gently in her arms.

"It would be easier to hold the baby and examine her if you uncuffed my right hand," pleaded Sabrina.

Nina shook her finger at her and laughed, "Nice try."

Sabrina held her arm up to receive the baby and held her breath as Nina paused.

"I don't think this is a good idea," replied Nina eyeing Sabrina up and down.

"What! Why?" asked Sabrina startled by her sudden about face.

"You have a little smudge on your cheek," said Nina slowly making a circular motion with her index finger as she pointed to the spot. "And your hands are dirty."

"I'm shackled to the radiator, remember," said Sabrina banging the cuffs against the side of the silver cob webbed radiator.

"Must you make that incessant noise?" asked Nina standing up to place the baby back on the bed who seemed to have cried herself to sleep. "Plus you look a little sweaty."

"What can I say Nina, you're not that great of a kidnapper."

"Don't be smart," she replied quickly looking up at the ceiling and tapping her finger to her chin. "Well, if I learned anything from my conniving mother it is that manners are everything. So if you need a shower you got it."

She walked around the bed and grabbed the key and a butcher knife from off the table.

"Really."

"Yes, of course," shrugged Nina nonchalantly as she bent down and uncuffed her. "No funny business now. I may not be a nurse, but I'm sure I can find all the major arteries in the time it takes you to reach the door or the phone."

"I hear you loud and clear," replied Sabrina seriously allowing Nina to lead her to the bathroom and close the door behind her.

"Oh, I should probably tell you. Little Nina's cry may be annoying, but its just loud enough to hide the hammering," said Nina drawing imaginary hearts on the closed bathroom door.

"What hammering?" stammered Sabrina as her breath began to quicken and she ran to the lone window in the bathroom. It was nailed shut. She paced the floor, wringing her hands as the sweat pooled on her upper lip. As if it came from some dark place inside her she unleased a scream out of frustration and hopelessness.

"I just wanted to do everything I could to keep my favorite Nanny. The competition is so stiff these days," smirked Nina turning with her back against the door.

Sabrina grabbed a bottle of small shampoo off of the sink and hurled it towards the door. Its contents spilling out onto the door and on the floor, the smell of vanilla feeling the small room.

"That's not very nice," came Nina's stern voice through the door. "I'd advise you to use your time wisely because thanks to that little stunt of yours you only have five minutes."

* * *

**Back in Port Charles . . .**

"Man, it looks like you've only gotten about five minutes of sleep," replied Dante looking at his partner gravely.

"I got a couple of hours," said Nathan tapping his pen on the desk as he leaned back in his chair.

"Falconeri, West, my office now," barked Sloane.

"Right, away, sir," replied Dante raising an eyebrow towards his partner.

Nathan shrugged in response. They walked through the commissioner's door the florescent lights beating down on them.

"Sit," said Sloane sternly sizing them both up.

The atmosphere in the room was tense to say the least making them feel like the criminals they typically interrogated.

"You two have been running on fumes. As the secretary has recently notified me Dante was able to find time to clock out and go home. The same cannot be said for you i'm afraid Mr. West. Care to explain."

"I went home. I slept and I came back," shrugged Nathan not sure what the fuss was about.

"Excuse me, sir. Is this all about overtime? I know the mayor has been tight with the budget lately," states Dante wanting to step in and help his partner.

"No, Dante. This is about my detectives being so tired out, there not firing on all cylinders," snapped Sloane.

"Listen, you cant send us home," said Nathan his voice raising.

"I have no plans too. Unfortunately, I need all hands on deck. We've got a kidnapped baby, a missing nurse and on top of that were bringing in Corinthoes and Julian Jerome. No offense, Dante.

"None, taken."

"What, I have done is gone over your caseload."

"Okay, what does that mean?" asked Nathan glancing hesitantly over at his partner Dante.

"I'm taking you off the Nina Clay case," said Sloane slamming the file shut on his desk.

"You can't do that. She's my sister. If she's going to respond to anyone it's going to be me. I should be the one to find her," said Nathan standing up from his chair unable to control his temper.

"You know the rules no cops can work on cases their personally connected too. Besides, you're spreading yourself too thin. Which means your going to make a mistake."

"A mistake. We're the best detectives you have on the force," exclaimed Nathan.

"We haven't made a mistake yet," replied Dante wanting to back his partner up in someway.

"The key word is yet. And you're not going to on my watch."

"This is completely unfair," said Nathan exasperated.

"It's happening. Turn your focus instead to the Santiago case."

"Sabrina Santiago?" asked Nathan.

"Is there any other case?" remarked Sloane snidely his eyes darting between them both as if they were stupid.

"Your wish is our command," replied Dante with no intention of letting the new commissioner know of Nathans ties to Sabrina. He was sure his partner would rather quit then be taken off another case of someone he loved. Besides he knew the feeling.

"Well get to work. My phones been ringing off the hook all day. Will all be pretty busy over the next few weeks," replied Sloane smoothing out his tie before sitting back at his desk and reaching for the phone.

Dante followed Nathan out into the hall closing Sloane's door behind them.

"Hey, thanks man for not tricking on me to the boss," replied Nathan slapping Dante on the back approvingly.

"You're my partner we stick together no matter what. You'd do the same if something similar arose because of my father right?" asked Dante sincerely.

"With no hesitation."

"Well, alright then. What's are first moves looking for Sabrina?" asked Dante ready to get down to business.

"I already notified are local hospitals to be on a look out for a women fitting Sabrina's description. I got a picture from Felix to shop around."

"Yeah, but that's not enough. Whoever has taken her could already be across state lines," replied Dante more to himself then his partner.

"Exactly, we have to get the rest of the world involved."

"You thinking media coverage."

"I'm thinking its time for me to pay another visit to Felix. I want Sabrina's face plastered in every dive bar and seedy motel from here to Alaska. Here's to hoping that Felix is not camera shy."

Dante laughed, "I don't think you will have to worry about that. Do you need backup?"

"No, i'll go this one alone, but have your phone ready."

"Always," said Dante hoping for his partners sake that this wasn't a wild goose chase. It had already been 48 hours what if she was already gone.

* * *

**Authors Note: I had a few commissioners I could have chosen from. Especially since they changed them out fairly quickly during this time frame. There was Ana, Sloane and then Jorden. For this particular scene though I just couldn't see Ana and Jorden being fierce enough to pull anyone off a case without trying to be their friend afterwards lol. So Sloane wins.**


	26. Chapter 26

"That was great. You had just the right amount of tears I am sure that my viewers will just eat it up," said the man an interviewer with channel WGBX news.

"My friend is missing. I cant fake the pain I'm feeling because of her absence right now," replied Felix trying to hold back his anger bubbling beneath the surface as he sat in an empty conference room. Except for the two chairs occupied by himself and the interviewer. When he dreamed of being surrounded by flashing lights and burly cameramen. He wouldn't dare believe it would be to plead for the safe return of his dear friend. Although, he got the depiction of the interviewer correct a man impeccable dressed with narcisstic tendencies. Except he wasn't fawning all over Felix because he was some huge celebrity he was pissing him off in his callous treatment of such a serious situation.

"Alright, let's just both take a break. After commercial break why don't you interview one of the lead detectives Dante Falconeri on Sabrina's. I mean the victims last known whereabouts," replied Nathan sensing the tension rising between the two men.

"Listen buddy, don't tell me how to run my show. This is the Terry Mills Morning News Show. Not the whose missing this week show. I'm doing you a favor."

Nathan put his hand on Felix's shoulder to hasten the biting words that were sure to come. The fact of the matter is they did need this guy. If they ever expected to find Sabrina alive and well outside of their small town.

"That's actually not a bad idea. It makes you look like you did your research and we can run the segment a little longer," said a women in a sharp blue pencil skirt and a short blunt cut bob. Placing what looked like hot coffee in Mills hands.

"Whatever you say Masso," replied Mills curtly is demeanor changing instantly.

She smacked her lips and turned her attention to their guests, "I apologize for his behavior. For someone who runs a morning show he's very awkward socially."

"No offense, taken," replied Nathan just grateful for the help.

"I'm Arie Masso one of the producers here. It is so nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand to Nathan.

He shook her hand gingerly unable to ignore the sweet smile she was throwing his way while rubbing his thumb softly. "I'd like you to meet Felix," he replied removing his hand from the woman's grasp.

"Yes, I caught a bit of the broadcast upstairs. My prayers are with you for her safe return," said Masso shaking Felix's hand, but not with the same fervor as Nathan's a moment ago.

"We appreciate that. My girlfriend's safe return is all that matters to me now," said Nathan.

Felix looked stunned, but quickly recovered.

"What did I miss?" asked Dante coming out of the hallway to approach the group. "I apologize, but I had to take a call from the commissioner wanting an update on our progress."

"You're going up next after the commercial break," replied Nathan.

"Okay, I missed a lot."

"I'll let you three discuss," she said walking back over to the host and seemingly giving him some final notes.

"Sorry, Dante. It's just his comments afterwards were driving me crazy. I could just feel myself telling him off on national tv and ruining my girls chances of being found and taken seriously," replied Felix upset with himself.

"So the guy's a piece of work, huh. You did the best you could then," said Dante sensing Felix's disappointment.

"Whoever's going up next needs to take there seat," said the stage director interrupting their conversation.

"Thank you," replied Nathan the butterflies in his stomach returning as he took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Felix. I'll do right by you and Sabrina," he said tapping his forearm before taking his seat.

"He's a cop he knows what he's doing. This type of thing isn't his first rodeo. He'll stay professional," replied Nathan in a monotone voice trying to keep his voice from shaking with worry.

"Oh, I trust Dante. He'll bring our girl home. Do you think she would approve of what you just did though?"

"Did what?" asked Nathan feigning ignorance. The last thing he needed was to get into an argument with Felix now. Sabrina wouldn't want that from either of them.

"Five minutes," yelled the sound guy holding a mic.

"Don't try to avoid the question now when you were so vocal earlier. Using her name in vain to get out of the clutches of some horny business women is not exactly gentlemanly like. Especially when she is missing and presumed dead. Yeah I've heard some of the guys from your precinct taling.'

"Felix, she is alive I know it in my bones. And I called her my girlfriend because she is. She just doesn't know it yet," he replied somewhat bashfully putting his hands in his pockets.

"Quiet on set," yelled the sound guy as opening music began to play.

Felix cleared his throat before whispering, "I think she'd approve."

* * *

"Britt, what do you think being back here will accomplish? That trained professional cops couldn't gleam," asked Brad annoyed he was spending lunch in the hospital parking lot still in his white overcoat.

"We may not be professionals, but that may work in our favor because we have a third eye when viewing things," she replied without skipping a beat pacing the parking lot cement.

"A third eye," said Brad with one eyebrow raised. What movie was she watching last night after he went to bed. "Don't you have patients?"

"I took the day off to devote some time to finding Sabrina," she said stopping in front of him and folding her arm across her chest.

"Excuse me, but do babies stop being born because you want to play Sherlock Holmes," said Brad mimicking her stance.

"I could be doing 25 to life on circumstantial evidence. So excuse me if I think this takes precedence," said Britt annoyed that he would even question her devotion to her job.

"You're right. I'm sorry does my baby need a hug before she's carted off to Pentonville with Big Shelley for the rest of her life," he said holding out his arms for his amazon beauty.

"Brad, this isn't funny," she said stomping her feet as if she was having a small temper tantrum.

"Alright, alright i'm listening," he said throwing up his hands in defeat. "Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know. Lets just recreate the scene. Who was down here when she disappeared?"

Brad frowned, "No one if that was the case the police would have more to go on."

Britt said nothing and gave him a look that said she was not amused.

Brad began again, "From what I know ambulance was sitting here from dropping off a patient and awaiting there next orders from dispatch. Driver saw a women in his rearview mirror crawling towards the vehicle. It was Ava. She appeared to have just given birth. She mumbled something about her baby being gone before passing out."

"And Sabrina wasn't down here at that point?"

"From the video they do have that your mother hasn't tampered with I think so. She must've been in the elevator on her way down," shrugged Brad.

"Ava had the baby nearby?"

"Apparently Nina had some sort of syringe full of meds and induced her labor in the woods not to far from here."

"So what happened to Nina? And skip the sarcastic answer please," said Britt who had begun to pace the ground again.

"Ava didn't get a good look before passing in and out of consciousness, but she swore she saw her go in the opposite direction she went in towards the road. She remembered seeing an abandoned car on the road a little ways away from where her tire went flat."

"So everyone's assuming that a women with a kidnapped baby would need to get out of town right away. So she got in the car and drove to who knows where."

"Across state lines obviously. Maybe Canada, Mexico know ones going to look twice at an innocent women and a baby."

"But its not just about the baby for Nina. She hates her mother, Ava. Maybe she couldn't finish the job and kill Ava in the woods with needing to tend to the baby. So she made sure the kid was safe came back and Nina was gone. She followed her moves to the hospital, but it was too late."

"So she grabs and kills Sabrina instead as some consolation prize?" asked Brad his mouth gaped open in surprise. That the chirpy, annoyingly perfect nurse might actually be dead.

"Coming back to the scene of the crime, Are we?" asked Sloane his hand hovering over his piece.

"Commissioner, How lovely to see you?" replied Britt seemingly unfazed by his abrupt appearance.

"Yeah sure, to what do we owe such honor?" replied Brad looking between the cop and Britt walking towards her protectively.

"I've got a few questions for the good doctor here. So i'm going to need to question her at the station," he said nodding his head in her direction.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want to be booked for resisting arrest," he replied matter of factly.

"Are tax dollars at work," he said turning his attention to Britt. "Go, i'll tell your mother and wrangle up a lawyer."

Britt kissed him passionately on the lips. She had the sinking feeling she wasn't coming right back.


	27. Chapter 27

"LaBrie, take her to the interrogation room," said Sloane handing over Britt to one of the officers.

"Sloane," bellowed Dante his voice echoing throughout the hall as he tried to track down his boss.

"Right here."

"We did doubles last night. To which you sent us home am I not correct," fumed Dante standing head to head with the man that had his secretary call him in.

"Yes."

"So I guess you better have a damn good reason for waking me up in the am to come back to a place I just left."

"First off, you work for me. You'll be kissing my feet after you hear how I've broken your case for you," he said putting his hands on his hip and standing the senior officer down.

"Well, i'm all ears," said Nathan who walked in behind them.

"In that room," he commented pointing behind him, "Is the last person to ever see Santiago."

"Sabrina Santiago?" asked Nathan his voice going up in pitch.

"Is there any other one. And if you two do your jobs we may be able to find out if were holding the kidnapper or the murderer."

"She huh. To what do we owe this gift?" asked Dante curiously.

Sloane picked up a Ziploc bag holding a vhs tape and handed it to Dante. 'Some students at PC University going through the trash on some recycling/hobo mission found it. Who cares. The fact is gold is sitting in that room."

"So what does it show?" asked Nathan taking the evidence bag from Dante and turning it over in his hand.

"That a good doctor from General Hospital was the last to see her and they appear to be an a heated argument up until Sabrina gets on the elevator."

"Do we know what the argument was about?" asked Dante wanting to go into the interrogation with as much information as possible.

"That's for you to find out."

"Alright, what are we out here for then?" replied Nathan heading for the room.

"Not you,' said Sloane putting his hand on Nathans arm to stop him.

"And why not," said Nathan jerking his arm away.

Sloane sighed, "The suspect is your sister."

Nathan ran to the two way mirror and looked in to see Britt handcuffed to the table. "This can't be right."

"What's suspicious is that she never once came forward to the police department or her brother. Or did she and you just never came forward?"

"Of course not. My first loyalty is to this department and I never suspected a thing especially not my own sister," said Nathan turning back to the commissioner and his partner.

"Even more reason why you will be sitting this one out."

"Now listen here. You gave me this case."

"I did and I don't think I have to give you another speech on conflict of interest the only reason you got this case in the first place," yelled Sloane.

"Boss, that's a little unfair," said Dante. "He's my partner as such he needs to be privy to every aspect of this case."

"If anyone is going to question her about the whereabouts of Sabrina its going to be me. And If its perceived biases that have you concerned. You can be assured that I harbor none,' said Nathan his blood beginning to boil. He was so angry that she never thought to talk to him at all about what she knew about Sabrina. She had deliberately lied to him. More importantly she knew how much Sabrina had meant to him why would she hurt her.

"That's good. Then you wont mind if Dante conducts the interview and you stay quiet. I'll only let you in that room as an observer," said Sloane.

"Captain," pleaded Nathan.

"An observer Mr. West or I will reassign you."

"Fine, an observer it is."

"I want a full report of your findings on my desk by morning," said Sloane directing his orders at Dante. "If anyone needs me i'll be in my office."

"Are you going to really be okay with all this?" asked Dante.

"I have no other choice," said Nathan pulling his sleeves up as if he was about to go wading in the deep end of a pool.

"Nathan, my son, where is Britta I have come for her?" said Dr. Obredht rounding a corner with Brad in tow.

"Yeah, what she said where's my girlfriend," replied Brad over Obredhts shoulder.

"When you insisted on tagging along I only had one request and it was that you not insist on speaking. My son does not need to reply to the likes of you."

"Thank you mother," said Nathan unsure if he could handle them both breathing down his neck right now.

"Where is Britta? Why did you arrest her from work no less. Where I am sure this will be a pr nightmare for the hospital to deal with thanks to the actions of your commissioner," she said gripping her purse tightly.

"We need to ask her some questions in connection with the disappearance of the nurse that also works for you Ms. Santiago. You already know the drill if she's innocent we let her go. If not well. . .that's out of my hands," replied Nathan folding his arms in front of his chest preparing for the on slot of curses that was sure to come.

"None sense, this is no way to treat your sister."

"Mother, all I can do is promise that I will not hold her longer than I have too. And Brad i'm sure she will appreciate how you came through for her. But in the meantime sit back and let me do my jobs," retorted Nathan already done with the conversation and turning away from them both.

Obredht brushed off her doubt not worried about who overheard her. "I'm afraid that I cant let you do that. Not until you have heard me out first. Alone."

Nathan looked between her and Dante who still stood in front of the door to the interrogation room. "It's your call man."

"Ten minutes," his voice unintentionally gruff.

"You better make it a good ten minutes because that's all you get," replied Dante directing his venom towards Obredht and not his partner.

"Thank you," said Obredht ignoring the detectives rude manner. She had to tell her son the truth for his sake but also for the sake of his sister, her daughter who she loved just as much. "Brad, Stay!"

Dante smirked twirling his pen between his fingers, "Yes Brad, Stay."

"The longer you keep me out here with you. The longer Britt stays locked up. So it would behoove you to keep this little stalling tactic as short as possible," said Nathan seething as he sat on a wooden bench in the hall.

"There is no trick. I would not do that to my son. You are simply owed the truth. Can we not go somewhere much more private?" asked Obredht looking around at the officers walking by.

"Whatever, you have to say wont get any better in a locked room. So spit it out or that ten minutes shrinks to five," he snorted rubbing his knees nervously.

She cleared her throat and sat beside him lowering her voice so only he could hear, "I knew that Britta had kidnapped your Sabrina. I also know why."

Nathan looked at her stunned. He wasn't sure what he had expected from this conversation. Maybe some pleads and a few veiled threats to think about family first and do what he could for his sister. He would never have thought that the two people who cared about him most would do something so horrible to hurt him. "What do you mean you knew?"

She came to me admitting that she had made a mistake with Sabrina that she was going to fix it because she did not want it coming back to hurt you. After the job was completed I helped her hid the evidence. Although, not that well as the videotape was eventually found."

"I don't understand. You just need to start from the beginning and leave nothing out."

"Britta knows why you cannot be with Sabrina because Maxie is using your secret of what happened to poor Sabrina's baby against you."

"Don't," croaked Nathan swallowing hard as if something was lodged in his throat.

"I would not dare tell your secret. If that is what concerns you. Neither will Britta that is why she did what she did."

"Just tell me what she did mother," he said whirling on her grabbing her arms in his hands. The suspense was killing him and he could feel himself about to break.

Obredht shrugged off his grasp not wanting to draw anymore attention to them. Ignoring the pain in her left arm. "My daughter, ever the hopeless romantic ran to Sabrina intent on telling her the truth."

"And did she?" asked Nathan somewhat relieved that the secret was out and that they could finally get passed it together. But there was no getting passed it for them was there.

"Yes, from what Britta has told me the girl was devastated and rightfully so. I cannot bare the thought of losing either of you especially in childbirth."

"Get to it mother," he said running his hands through his hair as the guilt threatened to drown him out at sea. Fill his lungs with water to the point he could no longer breath, but only gasp for air.

"She came to me sweating nervously. She thought that Sabrina was going to turn you into the cops. I asked her if she needed help. She insisted that she didn't. I just need to remove the security cameras so I did."

"So what did she do to Sabrina?"

"Like you I had found out on the news that she was kidnapped. I didn't think my little Britta had it in her," said Obredht unable to force the proudness from her voice as she puffed up her shoulders a bit.

"So you don't know where she's keeping her now?" said Nathan thoughtfully running the new information around in his head. "Well i'm going to find out."

"She's not keeping her anywhere," screamed out Obredht covering her mouth in shock and wondering how many officers might have over heard. Even though they were currently in the hallway alone.

"I'm sorry son, but you must understand," she said walking closer to him. "Britta and her sad excuse for a boyfriend have been at work everyday since the kidnapping."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You're the detective. Dont be so daft I'm afraid your feelings for her are clouding your judgment."

Nathans eyes began to sting and tear up. He rubbed at them furtively like a ten year old who had just fell and skimmed his knee.

"If Britta has been at work all this time and its been days. Can it not be reasonably inferred that the lowly nurse is already gone."

Nathan fell to one knee as the tears began to fall now soaking his jeans.

"There, there now," said Obrecht rubbing her sons back as he grabbed her leg. "You mustn't behave that way. Britta did it for you. You dont have to worry about Sabrina turning you in."

Nathan stood up angrily, "That's not the only thing that matters."

"Since, she's the source of you're problems. Your pining for her is for naught. Britta took care of your problem like a real sister should. She disposed of the lowly Sabrina. Who was never good enough for you anyway.

"Get out!" He screamed.

Shock registered across her face, "But."

"Get out now or I'll have you arrested as an accessory to murder," he said turning his back to her.

She walked towards him realizing immediately that she was failing at the basic deeds of a mother, comfort. She moved to embrace him, but thought better of it. Slinking back to the lobby and ordering Brad to come with her.

Dante appeared in the hallway after the two had left, "So what did mommie dearest have to say?"

Nathan turned to his partner and somberly answered, "That Sabrina's dead."


	28. Chapter 28

"Every cop in Port Charles is looking for me including my brother. It wont be long before they get the word out to everyone else. I've got to keep moving," said Nina nervously pacing the floor of the hotel room wringing her hands.

Sabrina paid her no attention only looking up at the mention of Nathans name. It seemed like so long ago that she was staring into his eyes as he twirled her across the dance floor. The static electricity of their kiss shaking her to her core. She had mixed feelings then about it all. But now it was clear she didn't know him at all. "No worries, there i'm sure he's throwing cops off your scent as we speak."

"You really think so," said Nina stopping in her tracks to mull over the idea. Before sitting on the edge of the bed and throwing on some navy toms shoes. "No, I love my brother, but he's too straight laced for that. I was right for running and not telling him when I gave birth to little Nina.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She was still talking about the baby as if she had really given birth to her. She wanted to reach over and grab her by her auburn brown hair yanking the tresses from her scalp, but she was limited by her mobility. Handcuffed to the bed instead of the floor she supposed she should be grateful. But she would never thank Nina. No the only person she had to thank was this beautiful little one sleeping soundly next to her. She turned her attention back to Nina who was now rattling on about not being able to tell Nathan she wasn't sick. How it was all for the best. It sickened her and left a bad taste in her mouth, "He's a murderer."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Nina startled by her sudden outburst.

"Your precious baby brother. He's not a murderer, but he's no better than one," said Sabrina blinking back tears.

"You don't even know him. What you dance with him one time at the Nurses Ball and you're suddenly qualified to call him a murderer. And people call me crazy," said Nina grabbing her purse from off the table.

"Apparently, I know more about Nathan then you do," said Sabrina unable to resist the dig at the women as she played with little Nina's hand. Marveling at how small her fingers were.

"Well, everyone knows more about Nathan than me. I was in a coma for 20 years," exclaimed Nina unfazed as she layered on a glob of lip gloss and put on a red wig.

"No, I'm thinking more recent. Seems like you're not the only one hiding secrets."

"Okay, if you have something to say than spill it. Otherwise shut up, its never good for Nannies to just sit around and gossip. Do you want to be fired?"

"That depends will it get me out of here?" her ears perked up.

"Oh definitely. I would just love to see the maids face when she finds the body. I mean you look a fright now imagine if you were dead. The blood drained from your face I mean freaking nasty," said Nina putting on her sunglasses and looking like a transformed women as she faced Sabrina.

The color drained from Sabrina's cheeks. Nina was crazy, but she would never go that far would she?

Nina slid across the bed her expression hidden behind dark sunglasses. Before her straight expression broke out into a huge grin, "Of course I wouldn't do that because she needs you. She needs us both." Grabbing Nina's bare foot warmly.

Sabrina looked away turned off by the obvious display of affection from such a monster.

"When I was little there was this bully on the playground at school. He used to threaten all the kids that wouldn't get out of his way," said Nina after a long pause. She stood up on her knees and reached over, grabbing Sabrina's free hand and bending the middle fingers back, "It didn't occur to me how affective that might be until now." Pausing just long enough to hear Sabrina crying out in pain. "Which is why? You're going to tell me about Nathan's secret. And if you don't I'm going to break your fingers. Just like in the fairytale with humpty dumpty no surgeon in the world is going to be able to put you back together again. That's bad for a nurse right?"

"Please," squeaked out Sabrina.

"Ssh, a little quieter please you might wake Nina. Afterall, last night with her was a very long night for the both of us," said Nina releasing her hand. As she went back to cooing over the infant.

"How can you smile in that beautiful babies face. When your brother is responsible for hiding the man that killed one. The man that killed my baby," yelled Sabrina.

Eliciting a few whimpers from baby Nina. Nina swept the child up in her arms and lifted her from the bed, "Stop it! You're scaring her."

"He's a monster. Just like you are!"

"Don't talk about my brother that way. You don't know him. You're just spreading lies. Nasty lies," said Nina shaking her head emphatically. Sweat pooling on her forehead from underneath the bangs of her wig. That was beginning to itch and become uncomfortable.

"He pretended like he cared about me, my grief and my pain," said Sabrina her voice quivering.

"That makes sense then," said Nina putting The baby down in her stroller. Who was now fully awake and cranky. "He tried to help you, but it back fired and you're even worse than before."

"Help me. I broke bread with the boy that killed my innocent child. I cheered him on at his games. They both made a fool of me," cried Sabrina the tears falling from her eyes in full force. Her eyes turning red under the strain. "And you have me here," she croaked yanking on her cuffs. "The man I loved used me for some sick game and you have me here."

Nina snapped out of her stupor and looked back at the baby who seemed to quiet down and was falling asleep again. She looked back at Sabrina's face, she recognized this pain this sense of lost. She felt it the moment she found out about Silas cheating on her with Ava. She knew this look and recognized it well when she woke up from the coma and they told her how much time she had lost. She walked towards the bed and got in next to Sabrina who was curled up in the fetal position. She put her arms around her and snuggled against her. "I don't know what happened. But if I have learned anything from being out of that stupid coma is that things are not always what they seem. If he has hidden anything from you it was not out of malice. He hasn't an evil bone in his body. Unlike his relatives."

Sabrina had to chuckle at that. She couldn't believe they were actually having a civil moment together.

"If you see him again allow him to explain from his soul his intentions. Not for himself, but for you," spoke Nina curling Sabrina's loose brown curls around her finger.

Sabrina steeled herself against the word If. She tried to push the thought of Nina hurting her out of her mind. She was going to survive this. She had survived worst. "Why?"

"Just because i've been in a coma doesn't mean I'm stupid. I happen to be very observant and there's love dripping between those hurt lips of yours," she said sitting up away from her staring at the dirty lamp shade on the bedside table.

"He doesn't love me," croaked Sabrina her mouth so dry her tongue felt like he was sticking to the roof of her mouth.

"Well, I wouldn't know as you so obviously pointed out. I've been very busy with other things. Not very sisterly of me," she said her voice dropping an octive as she opened the first drawer in the bedside table. Pulling out a wash cloth and a small bottle of chloroform.

Sabrina turned around and stared at Nina's tense frame. She should apologize for what she said but she couldn't bring herself to form the words. She still meant them outside of this brief moment of kindness.

"In time maybe I will get the chance to make it up to baby brother. Just like you will have the chance to look him in the eye and ask him how he feels," she said smugly as she dumped a healthy portion of the bottle into the rag.

"Maybe," whispered Sabrina looking up at the popcorn ceiling deep in her own thoughts.

"Of course what do I know. I'm the crazy one," she said whirling on the bed and shoving the cloth in Sabrina's face. Before she had a chance to protest.

She threw the rag down on the floor and headed to the bathroom to wash her hands. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. "Don't look at me like that. I had to cut our little girl time short. I'm hungry besides me and lil Nina have been cooped up in this hotel for too long." She grabbed her purse and pushed the stroller out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Sabrina sat up in bed squinting and holding her head. She felt like she had the biggest hangover of her life. The room seemed to spin. The dance she had with Nathan the previous night just replayed over and over in her head. So it wasn't the most restful sleep, but she could think of worst things she smirked smoothing out her frizzy bed hair.

"Room service. Need your room clean," said a women knocking on the front door.

"I," mumbled Sabrina groggily and a bit confused as she attempted to get up from the bed. The sheer force through her back against the bed and the back of her head hit the headboard. She looked up in dismay at her wrist to see handcuffs that were so tight they were rubbing her skin raw creating blistering sores. The memories of the past few days came flooding back like strobe lights at a rave cutting through her haziness like a butcher knife. "Help," she screamed.

"Hello, room service. Need your room cleaned," said the women her key card hovering just above the door knob. Unsure of what the women had said.

Sabrina calm down. This may be your last chance. She took a deep breath and mustered all the strength she could manage. "Yes, please come in."

The women nudged the door open as she pulled the heavy cart in. "Room service. Need fresh towels and for me to do the bed?" She turned around and screamed at the sight of a physically pale and bruised women tied to the bed.

"No, I need you to let me go."

"How did you get like this. Rough night with the mister," said the blond twenty something maid as she ran over pulling on the cuffs as there was no way to slide them off the bed rails.

"No your hurting me. It's no use. Just call the cops before she comes back," said Sabrina wincing in pain. Her head was beginning to clear, but only long enough to alert her to the huge golfball size hunger pains turning in her stomach.

"She?" asked the maid as her fingers trembled over the phone buttons.

"Nina clay. I was kidnapped by Nina clay," said Sabrina clutching at her side.

"Who the hell is that?" asked the maid puzzled searching her memory of news stories involving a Nina Clay women. Not that she watched much news unless it played in the break room during lunch.

"Rochester Police department?" came a monotone voice over the phone.

"Hello, yes I need the police at the Super 8 motel on Fullerton," said the maid her words coming out in such a rush they seemed to spill over each other like a waterfall.

Sabrina was surprised the women on the line could even understand her. But it didn't matter this was the face of her savior. A bubblegum chewing, curly haired teenager with a chewed pencil over her ear in a navy blue maids uniform. A hero never looked so good.

The maid rolled her eyes, "Yes the one with the crooked sign."

"What's the nature of the emergency?" asked the operator.

"A kidnapping. . .possibly two," said the maid hanging up the phone quickly.

"My friend back in Port Charles, see he prefers knives to guns. I just think guns are cleaner," said Nina holding up a gun as she pushed the stroller further in the room. Slamming the door closed with her foot.

"Please don't shoot me," said the maid raising her hands above her head.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to shoot anyone today, but look how quickly plans change," said Nina her eyes darting nervously between the two women.

"You don't have to shoot anyone. My name is Olivia. I don't eat much and I can be super quite," she said beginning to shake.

Nina laughed, "Are you actually giving me a resume on your best hostage qualities?"

Sabrina cleared her throat letting them both know she was still in the room. "She called the cops, so we don't have long. The smartest move would be to take her with," pleaded Sabrina hoping Nina's more sensible side would make its appearance now.

"Maybe you're right," said Nina thoughtfully. "She reached down into her tee and pulled a gold necklace with a key on the end. Yanking it forcefully from her neck and throwing it on the floor next to the maid. "Pick up the key and uncuff her from the bed. Bring her over and cuff her to my left hand. Understood?"

"Understood," responded Olivia quickly picking up the key from off the floor. Accidentally kicking the chain underneath the bed, but she dared not reach down and get it. Her nervousness was making it hard for her to even get the key in the lock.

"It's okay," whispered Sabrina hoping to instill some confidence that she herself didn't have. Sabrina did what she was told letting the maid, Olivia lead her around the bed to Nina's side. She took a quick look in the stroller just in time to see a cute yawn from little Nina. Sabrina knew then that the memory of all this would never scar her. Maybe she was the lucky one.

"No heroics," said Nina putting the gun up against Sabrina's head. "At this close range I could accidentally shoot her just by sneezing."

"Alright," said Olivia a look of fear in her eyes as she stepped back from the pair her hands raised in the air. Tripping slightly over the edge of the rug in the center of the room before catching herself.

"Come stand on my other side," she said directing the maid to the perfect position. "Sabrina, free hand on the stroller, please." Nina smiled as Olivia stood beside her without a glimmer of protest. Looking straight ahead at the bathroom door as if it held the answers to the universe. She raised the butt of her gun and brought it hard down on the back of the women's head.

"Oh my God," gasps Sabrina.

Nina turns to her a look of surprise across her face as if she forgot she was even there. "What! You know the saying threes a crowd. Or do they not say that anymore. I'd hate to be behind the times."

She paused for an answer and shrugged when no answer was forthcoming. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

**Back In Port Charles. . . .**

"What do you mean dead? How could she possibly know that?" asked Dante not sure how much stock he could put into the evil doctors words.

"I'm not sure, but we need to interview Britt now," said Nathan moving past him towards the interrogation room.

"Woah, the way those two came tearing out of here. You sure that's all there is to say? My jobs on the line two," said Dante stopping his partners determined retreat.

"You know when I know. That's the way this has always worked," said Nathan not even biting an eye at the small lie he had to tell.

"Alright, then partner," said Dante giving him there signature handshake. Letting him know they were good. Dante let Nathan lead the way, but a bad feeling was nagging at him.

"Have I got questions for you," said Nathan slamming open the door.

Dante shook his head at his partners heavy handedness. I guess they were playing good cop, bad cop and he was the good one. He placed the file on the table in front of her.

"I didn't kidnap her," exclaimed Britt this was her worst nightmare come to life. She frowned at the notion that Nathan was deliberately avoiding her gaze. "You're my brother you have to believe me."

"Really, than answer us this. Why didn't you tell us before that you were the last person to have seen or spoken to her on the night she went missing?" asked Dante sitting across from her.

Britt dared patronize him with a look, "You just answered your own question detective. She went missing that night there was no way I was going to admit to seeing her."

"Right, why would you?" shrugged Nathan a look of disgust on his face as he came from behind his partner to stand next to her. Bending down to stare her in the face.

She swallowed hard not budging from the spot as she caught her brothers fuming red face out of the corner of her eye. Forcing her to look down at a photo of Sabrina that Dante had put in front of her. "I didn't kidnap her."

"No, you didn't _Sis_," spat Nathan the word sis leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "You killed her."

Britt turned to him shocked her mouth gaped open in surprise, but before she could render any sign of protest. Nathan kicked her chair over and she went spiraling towards the floor. Hitting her forehead on the lineolumn.

"I loved her and I want to know where her body is?" screamed Nathan allowing his partner to hold him back.

"What are you thinking?" yelled Dante trying to get through to him as he held his partner back.

Nathan's eyes darted quickly between his partner and his sister ignoring his partners well meaning warning. Before resting on his sister who still hadn't gotten up. "You tell me what you did to her or jail is the last thing you have to worry about?" threatened Nathan.

"West, Folkoneri. . ." said the officer bursting through the door before trailing off. "What happened here?"

"Nothing, LaBrie what do you want?" asked Dante letting go of his partner sure he wouldn't risk doing anything else in front of another officer. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Britt right her chair and sit back down.

"A call came in on the hotline a possible lead on the whereabouts of the detective's sister Nina Clay."

"Does the commissioner know about this?"

"Not yet," said LaBrie eyeing the women curiously.

"Good, give us ten minutes with the caller."

"You got it," said LaBrie going back to the front desk to transfer the call.

"Let's go."

"We're not even on that case anymore," replied Nathan. He hadn't gotten the news he wanted from one sister he didn't have the energy to worry about the other.

"We are now. let's go."

Nathan knew from his tone that he wasn't joking around. "Don't you move a muscle" He replied to Britt before he followed his partner out the door.


	30. Chapter 30

"I got my keys, my badge. What else am I missing?" asked Nathan walking around the living room/kitchen of his one bedroom apt. The Rochester police were going to let them tag along on their investigation of the motel the last known siting of his sister Nina. He was hoping also to get to interview the witness there. This maybe there only lead to find her and the baby. He was happy when the commissioner gave him and Dante the okay to go even though they were pulled from the case.

He saw the picture he was looking for on the kitchen counter and slipped into his wallet. It was the only thing he had left of his beautiful Sabrina. He had managed to grab it in all the commotion of sending Britt to booking. Of course she denied doing anything to her. But he'd get a second chance at dragging it out of her. For that he was sure. He grabbed his overnight bag sitting on the floor and opened the front door.

"Hi, I was just about to knock," said Maxie flashing him her best smile.

"I was actually just going out. I don't have time to talk right now," he said closing the door behind him even though she made no sign of budging. They were so close he could smell the Chanel perfume she wore at the nape of her neck. "I have to work, Maxie."

She stepped back, "Yeah, I know. I thought I'd come check on you. I'm sure the stress of these cases are getting to you."

Nathan let out a huge breath that he wasn't aware he was holding. He took the duffle bag from his shoulders and set it down at his feet. "It's been tough."

"Listen, I want you to know that no matter what has transpired between us that you can talk to me. I mean you have to talk to someone or you'll find yourselves drowning your grief at the end of a whiskey bottle. Right?"

Nathan stared at her blankly. He used to find the rambling so cute, but now he couldn't understand why he put up with it for so long. He put his hands in his jean pockets and leaned nonchalantly against his door. "Are you still planning on turning me into the cops?"

"What I said, I said out of anger," said Maxie brushing her fingertips down his forearm "I'd never hurt you like that."

"Like I hurt Sabrina," said Nathan his shoulders hunched over as if choking back a sob. "I can't blame anyone for her death, but me."

Maxie bit down on her bottom lip unsure of how to respond. "You don't know that for sure. The news hasn't said anything about her disappearance." The color drained from her face, "Do you know something the police don't?"

He opened his mouth, but he couldn't form the words to speak. Staring down at his empty palms.

"Oh my God. We disagreed on a lot of things mainly you, but I didn't want her dead," said Maxie her eyes widening in horror.

He laughed hysterically, "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, you are," said Maxie lifting a single eyebrow.

"I've gotta go to work. I'm already running late," said Nathan picking up his bag off the floor feeling a bit lightheaded.

"You can talk to me. You're not alone in this. Any of this," said Maxie grabbing his hand.

"Thanks," said Nathan lips pressed together in a slight grimace.

Maxie kissed him gently on his cheek before pulling back, "Good luck."

* * *

**Back In Rochester . . .**

"So if my overbearing mother has taught me anything it is to be prepared," said Nina tapping her index finger on the steering wheel. Checking the rear view mirror every two minutes and managing a glance at Sabrina every three.

"So where to this time Nina, airport, boat? You can't keep exposing little Nina to these dangers," said Sabrina.

"Let me stop you right there because I'm sure the next words out of your mouth are going to be. . . so let us go," said Nina her voice rising with every pitch.

"Yes," said Sabrina wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, well then I guess I am psychic. Because I found away for all three of us to get out of this in one piece," said Nina with feverish over bright eyes.

Sabrina leaned her head against the passenger side window. Her chin trembling as she blew her breath on the window. She glanced at Nina with a vacant stare not caring if she saw her. She wrote on the window in backwards lettering. HELP ME.

Little Nina was going to make it out of this, but somehow she just knew she wasn't. She said a silent prayer for her family and Felix. She even said one for Nathan who she loved even at this moment, even when she knew he didn't feel the same. She wished them all the happiness in the world even without her in it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Back at the hotel . . .**

Dante pulled into the parking lot to find it swarming with cops. An officer flagged the vehicle down and indicated for him to roll the window down.

"This area is off limits," said the officer with a moustache so thick he could sub for Burt Reynolds in a movie.

"Yea, we're fellow officers with Port Charles police department. We were expected," said Dante handing the man his badge and information. "This is my partner here Nathan West."

"Yes, I'll need to verify his information as well," said the officer handing Dante back his badge and documents.

"Of course," said Nathan pulling out his wallet and flashing the man his badge.

"You guys are all clear. The detective is waiting for you in room 301," he smiled gently waving them in. Already looking towards the black car pulling up behind them.

"Thanks," said Dante rolling up the window and finding a parking spot next to a Rochester police car. "You ready for this."

"Yeah," nodded Nathan unbuckling his seat belt and putting his wallet back in his back pocket.

"No, I'm serious are you ready for this? When you're out in the field you represent all of Port Charles and not just me. I need to now you've got my back and I don't have to worry about you flying off the handle," said Dante clutching the car keys in his hand.

'You don't have to give me the speech for the fifteenth time. I've already apologized for what happened with Britt," said Nathan fleeing from the conversation by getting out of the car.

Dante followed slamming the door angrily and getting into his partners face. "I don't think you know how serious this could have been. If Britt had said anything to the chief about what you did. You'd be at home right now on suspension and i'd be next to you. So you need to batten down the hatches and do everything by the book."

"Whatever you say, partner," said Nathan his face reddening.

"Good," said Dante his jaw clenching in frustration.

"But don't pretend that you would not have done the same if it was Lulu and not Sabrina in her place," said Nathan.

"As much as I am loving the show you two think you can get up here so I can brief you," said the chief looking down on them from the third story balcony.

"Yes, sir," they replied simultaneously.

"They let hippies run the police department now," whispered Dante to his partner after catching a glimpse of the officers long jet black hair.

Nathan laughed, "More like rock star. He looks like he is more Maxie's type than I am."

Dante snorted in agreement, "Totally."

"Sorry about that," offered Nathan as they made their way upstairs giving the chief a hearty handshake.

"Yes, we appreciate you allowing us to tag along on this," said Dante shaking the mans hand as well.

"This is still your case. But now you have all of the Rochester police department behind you. I'm John McBain, lead detective handling this case," said McBain ushering them inside the hotel room.

"Here's what we know Nina clay has been hold up here quite comfortably for at least a week and she does have the baby with her. We've already dusted for prints and sent them to the lab to confirm."

"How do we know it was her for sure?" asked Nathan.

"Well she paid cash for the room, but she signed her real name on the guest ledger."

"No one claimed she was the smartest criminal in the world," replied Dante scoping out the room. That already looked like it was given a pretty thorough once over. The room looked practically ransacked with the table and lamps turned on its side and pillows and sheets thrown on the floor.

"Outside of that we showed the front desk clerk the picture you guys faxed over and the front desk swears its the same women. They had gotten into it with her earlier complaining about not having a clean enough room and towels. Something trivial to that effect. The real gold mine is the second witness."

"Second witness," asked Nathan this piquing his interest.

"Yeah, that's the one I told your partner here about. Meet Ms. Olivia Bennett," said McBain pointing to a women sitting at the table visibly shaken. "Nina hit her over the head with the butt of her gun and left her here for us to find. Paramedics gave her the okay to go home whenever we're done."

"Why would she do that? Was she trying to make a quick escape," wondered Dante putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure that was half of it. More than anything i think it was the fact that she already had another hostage with her."

"Another hostage outside of the baby?" asked Dante catching something sparkly out of the corner of his eye he pulled out a pen and went over to the side of the bed between the side table and pulling out a gold necklace.

"Garrett, looks like you missed something. Bag it and take it down to forensics ASAP," demanded McBain.

"Oh, I recognize that," spoke up the women introduced to them as Ms. Bennett. "The women . . . Nina. . . she pulled it off her neck when she wanted me to uncuff the lady from the bed."

"Do we have an ID on the identity of this women?" asked Dante holding the baggy with the necklace up to the light. Nothing of substance seemed to jump out at him it seemed like an ordinary necklace that you could get anywhere. He handed it over to his partner Nathan.

"Unfortunately no, I've already set up a time for Ms. Bennett to sit down with our resident sketch artist," said McBain taking the necklace from Detective West and handing it over to a fellow officer.

"What about a name?" asked Dante.

"No, it never came up in any of her conversations with either of them. Nina kept referring to the women as the Nanny," answered McBain reading off the pad where he kept his notes.

Nathan grabbed a chair and pulled it up across from the maid. "Hi, I'm Detective West from the Port Charles Police Department."

"I'm Olivia Bennett from the Super 8 motel," she laughed awkwardly.

He poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. "I'm sure you have a killer headache," he replied handing her the glass.

"Tell me about it," she said rolling her eyes before covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders tense.

"Its a difficult thing to have to go through. All the questions on top of feeling like you were just dragged through the garbage disposal. In a few days I'm sure everything will go back to normal," he said quietly lulling her into a false sense of security.

"Yeah, I hope so," nodded Olivia with a half hearted smile as she took a sip from the cup.

"Physical pain like anything else goes away over time, but the picture of her holding that gun to your face won't."

She nodded in agreement. The fact of the matter is it had replayed ten times in her head since she sat down. She almost didn't tell the truth out of fear for her life. But what did her life matter in relation to there's.

"What that baby and women are going through now is more than just some headache. Their wounds are going to run a lot deeper than what some paramedics can fix. Help us try to find them," said Nathan.

"I don't think I can," she said wiping away a stray tear with her index finger. Staring at the ripples in the water forming in her glass. She looked down at her hand and realized she was the one causing the ripples, she was physically shaking.

"You can try to remember the women's name that she took hostage? Or any small detail that might give us a hint on where they might go next?" pleaded Nathan.

"Listen, I know you want to crack this case especially when there's a kid involved, but there's no need to pressure her," said McBain stepping forward to stop him.

"Just give him a moment," replied Dante holding the man back. He hope he wasn't being stupid putting his faith in his partner.

"No, I want to help," she said giving McBain her consent to proceed.

"Why don't you start from the end and work your way forward. She hit you and knocked you out what happened just before that."

"She told me to stand next to her," said Olivia standing up and grasping the back of the chair. "She told the nanny to hold on to the stroller."

"Great, what next?" asked Nathan unable to keep the optimism from his voice.

"Oh my God, I remember," said Olivia running to give him a hug.

"That's great," said Nathan surprised raising an eyebrow at the other two.

"What's the name?" asked McBain somewhat impatiently.

"Sabrina," she replied a wide grin spread across her face.

"Santiago?" asked Dante his brow furrowed in concern.

She frowned, "I'm not sure."

Nathan swallowed hard and pulled out his wallet. His face turning pale, "Be sure. Is this her?" Showing her the picture he took out of Sabrina's file.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes, that is the same John McBain aka Silas aka Michael Easton. Since his recent death on gh its got me thinking a lot about his original character who I loved on OlTL. So just showing the guy some love by throwing him randomly as the cop in Rochester there to help.**


	32. Chapter 32

"But its wet down there," complained Sabrina peering down into the dark abyss. "Horror movies start out like this."

"What horror movies?" asked Nina staring down at the sewer drain in disbelief. "You know what never mind. Just get in."

Nina pushed waving away the girls concerns. It took her no time at all to stumble across this new sewer system that was being implemented part of some expansive city renewal project. It was by sheer luck that she rode by this morning to find it empty. Just in time it would seem for their little visitor Olivia to stop by. The sun threatened to melt them where they stood, but it would be a lot cooler down there for Sabrina. At least that was one thing she could look forward to.

"What about baby Nina?" asked Sabrina concern dripping from her voice. "There's no way a newborns immune system could fight off all the germs and bacteria she could encounter down there."

"I already told you its new. Hence the construction," said Nina gesturing to their surroundings. They were inside a green tarped gated construction site. She had to use some oversized pliers to cut the lock. Now that they were inside there wasn't much to look at. Pipes big enough to hide twenty people and copper wire was strewn haphazardly about the site. All covered with dirt and dust as if it was some protective layer of saran wrap. "So go first and I'll hand her down."

"Aren't you worried about someone finding the empty stroller tomorrow?" asked Sabrina curiously.

"No, what are they going to think that little Timmy fell down the well. They'll flash a light down here see nothing and chalk it up to stray junk," said Nina looking off into the distance and wondering briefly what they were digging the whole for.

"Well, I'd love to get moving, but there's just the business of being hand cuffed to you," said Sabrina testily shaking the wrist that was cuffed to Nina's.

"Right," said Nina bending down near the sewer entrance dragging Sabrina to her level. "Get half way down and then I'll uncuff you."

Sabrina hands briefly clenched into a fist wishing they were wrapped around the women's neck. Sabrina grabbed the first rung of the ladder and lifted herself down until she was in the sewer up to her neck.

"How is it down there?" asked Nina smugly appreciating the view.

"Fine I guess," said Sabrina looking down below her there was only a small puddle of water pouring in. Hopefully this sewer being knew meant there would be no rats to contend with.

"Good because my wrist is starting to chafe," said Nina taking out the key from her pocket and unlocking the cuffs. She moved the grate back into place and cuffed Sabrina to them.

"No, please. This isn't the plan!" yelled Sabrina her face turning ashen, white.

"This is the plan. I had no intention of either baby Nina or I getting in that stinking sewer. I mean what kind of mother do you think I am," said Nina her eyes twinkling as if lit with an inner glow as she squinted against the sunlight.

"You cant leave me here. Someone will find me," said Sabrina an uncertainty to her tone.

"That's the point silly. You really have become dead weight. I no longer need a nanny because baby Nina and I can carry on just find from here," said Nina a playful grin spread across her face.

"You'll go back to Port Charles and me and Nina are headed to the Canadian border. We all live happily ever after and I don't have to kill you," said Nina with a booming laugh as if the thought of killing her just tickled her.

Sabrina had to admit that it all did make sense. She pushed against the grating feebly and gave Nina a pained stare. "What if know one comes tomorrow. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Someone will come. It's a construction site after all."

"Please you do need me. What if baby Nina gets sick?" said Sabrina thinking she could bargain her way out of this sewer. Construction projects sometimes went days/months unattended. If they didn't come tomorrow she wasn't sure she would ever be found. For the first time ever she would actually prefer to take her chances with Nina at least she could look out for the baby.

'You're right I do have to look out for her health now. Which is why i'm going to get going. We've both been out in this heat too long. Good Luck," said Nina pocketing the keys and grabbing the stroller pushing it back through the gate.

"Nina! Nina! Come back," yelled Sabrina trying to squeeze her hand through the cuffs to no avail. Crying out in pain as a sharp sting travelled down her thumb to her wrist. She collapsed against the ladder and sat on the steps. "Someone, anyone. Help! I'm down here."

* * *

**Two Days Later . . .**

"Help, I'm down here," Sabina croaked her mouth dry as she strained to be heard over the screech of the construction equipment. She must've been sleep when they arrived, but now there was no way she could be heard over the noise. She would have to hope that someone would come check the drain or stumble by. What was going on she wondered. Were they still working on the sewer she'd hate to be down here when they finally finished. She heard some talking in the distance, but she could barely make it out over the roar of the machines.

XXXX

"My apologies folks for the construction in the background. We're going to start the programming and get you good people on your way. Without further ado I introduce to you the mayor of Rochester Mrs. Warren," said the secretary as she stepped off the stage and stood on the sidelines.

"I'm happy to be here and unveil my new project Domu a eco friendly sewer system that threatens to revolutionize the way we treat our planet and the waste that we create. This billion dollar project is the brain child of Thomas Grant and I am going to give him the honor of cutting the ribbon."

Grant stood up astonished that the Mayor would take the time to notice his accomplishments. He had been working closely with his secretary Vanessa to ensure that this project finished on time and it had cost them both some sleepless nights. He could see her freckled nose scrunched up as she smiled on the side of the stage clapping the loudest as the mayor handed him the giant scissors. He brought the scissors down over the red ribbon in front of the doors housing the generator clipping the fabric as it floated to the ground. He waved to the crowd of reporters and media personale as they snapped photos of him with the mayor.

The mayor stepped back to the podium while some construction workers swung the doors open. "Please, give another round of applause for Domu." Flashing lights erupted as he seemed to move in slow motion towards the power button. Pressing it as the generator whirled to life like a living breathing human being.

XXXX

Sabrina turned to crane her neck down the shaft where she heard the noise. There wasn't much light outside of the small opening in the grate so her eyes struggled to adjust. But they didn't need to as some sort of brown water came rushing by her feet. She let out a gut wrenching chortling scream that no one could hear.


	33. Chapter 33

Nathan slammed the driver side door steam coming out of his ears.

"You need to calm down," said Dante following his partner into the car.

"All this time I've been chasing the wrong person, the wrong sister. I need to find her man I don't know what I'm going to do if she dies because of me," said Nathan hitting the steering wheel repeatedly.

"At this point I think we've done everything we can. At least we've confirmed that she is still out there and you haven't lost her. That means we will find her," said Dante understanding his partners frustration.

"We have to think like Nina. If we ever hope to find her," replied Nathan staring out the window as if the answers would appear in the sky.

"Alright, she has Sabrina with her most likely to take care of the baby. From what the witness has said she called Sabrina the nanny repeatedly. That's a good thing it means she wont hurt her because she still needs her," said Dante putting on his seatbelt.

"I'm not so sure about that now. Not only are the police looking for her and the kid, but another women too. She has become a liability. She could take care of the baby on her own theoretically. If its still in reasonable good health. It would be easier to get rid of her," said Nathan sticking the key into the ignition.

"Are you saying that your sister may have gotten rid of Sabrina already?" asked Dante texting Lulu that they were on there way back.

"She's my sister I don't want to believe any of them are capable of these types of acts. No, i'm hoping that Nina would just decide to get rid of her and let her go," said Nathan waiting for them to lift the yellow tape so they could be off.

"I guess one can only hope," said Dante catching site of McBain and nodding his goodbye. "Oh wait you're going the wrong way its a left off of the parking lot."

"No. Nina wouldn't have headed back towards Port Charles. So I'm headed this way," he said ignoring his partners protests.

"Woah, she's got a two days head start. You cant possibly expect to simply run into her?" demanded Dante unsure of where they were going since they were headed in the opposite direction. This definitely wasn't an area he was familiar with.

"No, I'm expecting to pick up on some clue of her or Sabrina's whereabouts. So keep your eyes open."

"Even if we did find her. What are you expecting to happen. We have no jurisdiction here," said a flustered Dante wondering if he should call this in to the commissioner or McBain.

"We have the permission of McBain to do whatever we have to. When it comes to apprehending the suspect besides I didn't say we were never going to call it end. I just need to find her first."

"Fine, but I'm calling this in and giving the commish an update on Sabrina's case," he said pulling out his phone and pressing speed dial. "What do you want to do about Britt?"

"Let her go. She's obviously innocent and I owe her an apology."

"Flowers and tons of them," joked Dante as he put his phone up to his ear.

* * *

The water had managed to make it up to her neck in a manner of hours. She was freezing and her body temperature was falling. "PPPlease," is all she could manage to say as the sun began to set. The sounds of the crane's were gone, but her voice wasn't strong enough to carry past the massive steel grate. She wasn't even sure there were still any workers around. She'd never see Nathan again. She'd never know if he really loved her or if it was all a game to keep her from the truth. Felix, poor felix what was he going to do now that he didn't have anyone to cook for him. She was just going to disappear with the last person to ever see her isn't a person at all, but a bird. All she could focus on was the seagull circling over head.

She stuck a couple of fingers through the grate. Hoping that anyone leaving would see them. She was slipping off the ladder unable to keep her balance and her head was frequently going under water. Leaving her gasping for air as the ware stung her eyes. She came up a second time and stuck her fingers through the grate. Just to pull them back with a shriek. Her index finger was bleeding. She looked through the whole and saw an eye staring back. It was the bird circling from earlier it must have thought she was a worm. She tried unsuccessfully to shoo him away. No one would see her now.

* * *

"The suns gone. We're not going to find anything at this rate," said Dante straining to see through his binoculars.

"Don't say it."

"We need to go back to the hotel. I told Lulu I was coming home hours ago," said Dante throwing down the binoculars. "We also haven't eaten anything in hours."

"Fine, you're right. I'll pull into this parking lot and make a U-turn," said Nathan maneuvering his vehicle with ease.

"Its a construction lot. Want to look around here before we go?" asked Dante offering his partner a consolidation prize. Since they failed to come up with any clues on Sabrina's where abouts.

"Yeah sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt," said Nathan putting the car in park, and leaving it running as he got and noticed immediately that there was no lock on the gate. Homeless people or rowdy teens no doubt had already found there way in. He pulled out his flashlight and unbuckled his gun. The place looked practically deserted.

"Sorry, man this is turning into a wild goose chase," said Dante flashing his light over the pipes and machinery.

Nathan laughed, "the birds found something interesting."

"Its not even skittish when you ran the light over it. Whatever it is it must be starved for that worm," said Dante already looking back towards the car ready to leave.

Nathan studied the bird for a minute. What type of food could it possibly find out here. Just then a perfectly manicured pink fingernail appeared through the whole. His mind flashed to his dance with Sabrina as he ran towards the grate. Her hand cradled in his as he kissed her perfectly manicured pink fingernails. "Sabrina." The bird flew off leaving a feather behind. "Dante its Sabrina help me with this."

They both pulled the grate off. Her arm coming with it.

"I thought you'd never come," she whispered before closing her eyes.

"Stay with me Sabrina. Call for back up!" he screamed laying the grate down gently as he pulled the rest of her body from the drain. Cradling her head in his lap. He could hear his partner on the phone trying to give McBain directions. "Sweetie, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered and she coughed up water before looking up at him. "You came."

"I love you. I'll always come for you."

* * *

**Authors Note: I know i'll be relieved when everyone's back in Port Charles.**


	34. Chapter 34

"She's been back a week now and I haven't been to see her," sputtered Nathan burning his tongue on the hot coffee.

"What? Are they only allowing family to see her?" asked Dante looking up from his paperwork. They were still filling out statements on the rescue of Sabrina and the capture of Nina Clay at the border. Although, it was tedious work it gave him time to be home with his wife and son. And in his wife's words safely out of danger. He moved the paperwork to the side and gave his partner his full attention.

"No, at least I don't think so. I just haven't been to see her," he hedged unsure of how to answer the question. In spite of the fact that he had never left her side the whole ride over until they admitted her at General Hospital. He wasn't sure she wanted to see him. The emotions he swore he saw in her eyes as love could have just as easily been a mixture of gratitude and pneumonia.

"If her being missing should have taught you anything its that life is short. Don't spend it away from her," said Dante leaning back comfortably in his chair.

"You're right," nodded Nathan. The police haven't come barreling down his door yet. Maybe that means this relationship can be salvaged. "Hey, can you cover me?"

"Sure, I think I'm going to be taking a break as well. I think I need to go see my father," said Dante stepping away from his desk.

"In Pentonville."

"Yeah, I'm sure he already knows about Avery being back. Its just not the same as hearing it from me," said Dante standing up to stretch the tension in is shoulders starting to return.

"Listen, you don't have to explain to me. Just because he killed AJ doesn't mean he stops being your father," said Nathan hitting his friend reassuringly on his back. "See you back here later on paper pushing duty," said Nathan already walking towards the door butterflies in his stomach as if her was a love sick teenager all over again.

"Yeah, most likely," said Dante turning to throw the files and paperwork into his desk and lock them up.

* * *

"You're getting discharged today. Mama you've got to be feeling good about that," said Felix pushing Sabrina's wheelchair around the hospital floor.

"I'm growing spaghetti legs in here," laughed Sabrina closing her rob tighter around her. "I think i'll finally be happy to put my feet on the ground. Run my toes through the carpet in my room."

"You mean that Doritos and popcorn kerneled carpet of yours," said Felix.

"It is not that bad. I do vacuum," said Sabrina smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. It was a pleasant pain.

"Well, how about I take you back to your room and work on your release papers," offered Felix already heading back.

"Then what breath fresh air and not just this sterilized environment," said Sabrina gratefully although there was a bit of apprehension tugging at the corners of her mind. Nina was locked up she didn't have to worry about her coming after her. So where were these feelings of dread coming from.

"The breeze will do wonders for your skin that could really use some TLC right now," said Felix flipping down the wheel stops and allowing her to get up and get back in bed.

Sabrina nodded in agreement. "I think a spa day is just what the doctor ordered."

Felix clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Did I just hear you right? Did you say spa day?"

"Yes," laughed Sabrina putting her feet back under the blanket and snuggling down in bed.

"I'm going to remember you said that," he said unlocking the wheels of the wheelchair and pushing it through the door. "You can get dressed after I bring you the papers."

Sabrina stared up the ceiling and sighed wistfully. She was finally going home. She should be happy and she was, but she hadn't seen Nathan since she was checked in. She missed him and wanted to tell him how much it meant to her to see his face like a beacon in a lighthouse when he pulled her from the grate. How his words cut through the murky waters of her mind as she heard him not just with her ears, but with her heart as he told her he loved her. More than anything she wanted to put the pain of her sons death behind her and she couldn't do that without answers from him.

"Knock, knock," came a chirpy voice from the door as Maxie appeared in the doorway.

Sabrina shifted in bed suddenly unable to get comfortable. "Hi, Maxie."

"These flowers are for you. There wildflowers a kinda of get well soon present," said Maxie putting the purple vase of flowers down on the side table.

"Thanks," said Sabrina her eyes darting to the door hoping Felix would show up any minute now.

"What you went through was a terrible ordeal. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," said Maxie fidgeting with the flowers as she moved them around in the vase as if rearranging them. Reaching for one flower and another hesitating as if she was conducting brain surgery and was not quite sure what would work.

"Is that what I am Maxie, your enemy?" asked Sabrina looking Maxie directly in her eyes.

Maxie cleared her throat and looked away. "I saw him before he left town. He thought you were dead and i'd never seen him more broken."

Sabrina looked away at the muted television screen that appeared to be playing the news. Flinching a bit as if it hurt her to even say out loud. "He hasn't come to see me."

"He will," said Maxie twirling the ring around on her finger. "So I guess the answer to your question is no."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"You're not my enemy, but your not my friend either," said Maxie her heels clicking loudly against the linoleum floor as she paced in front of the bed.

"That's overstating the obvious," said Sabrina with a pinched expression as she gazed at the door. Pulling the pale blue hospital blanket higher on her chest.

"I made some horrible choices with my last ex and Nathan saw me through it every step of the way. So no I wasn't ready to make that jump right after into something as real and good as Nathan. A real friend would have given me time. Not go against girl code by trying to get with the guy I was interested in," said Maxie loudly her face reddening with every step.

Sabrina frowned she had to remain calm, but Maxie was determined not to make it easy on her. "I don't know about girl code, but when I met Nathan I had no idea about his connection or lack there of with you."

"That excuse will only carry you so far," said Maxie her nostrils flaring as she stopped in front of the bed her arms folded across her chest her feet planted firmly on the ground. "Why didn't you leave him when you did?"

"Because he wasn't yours," said Sabrina her nails biting into her own palms. She sighed deeply, "Because I tried and just. . ."

"Right," interrupted Maxie tapping her foot on the ground. "I remember that whole thing with Patrick. I guess you have a knack for picking the wrong guy just like I do."

Sabrina grinds her teeth together to keep from saying something she might regret.

"Me and Britt aren't exactly besties, but we get each other. I know why she did the things she did. Doing bad things with good intentions. Just like I know she thought she was doing the right thing by telling you about Nathan's secret."

Sabrina brushed her fingers over the nurses call button under the blanket. "She didn't tell me about Nathan's secret. She told me who was responsible for the death of my innocent baby son. That's what matters here not Nathan."

"I think I can sympathize with a loss of a child. I mean my daughters not gone, but i'm not allowed to see her. I think if she wasn't apart of this world anymore i don't think I could be either. Still, I cant abide by you turning Nathan in."

"What do you want from me, Maxie?" asked Sabrina reaching her breaking point. She had no right to compare their situations it wasn't the same. At least her daughter was out in the world safe. Having birthdays and going to the park it was a luxury that her son could not have."

Maxie reached down in her cross body purse and pulled out a slip of paper. "I still have the prescription you wrote me out awhile back."

"Yeah, so," said Sabrina eyeing the paper wearily. Their brief interaction seeming like a distant memory in the face of everything she had been through recently.

She ruffled in her purse and pulled out a prescription bottle. "The actual pills I took home. Look they don't match." She said dramatically staring at the label and the prescription bottle.

Sabrina rubbed her forehead as the muscle in her temples began to throb. "You're just making this all up."

"Maybe, but this looks like an awful lot like your signature. Who are they going to believe the patient threatening to sue or the nurse whose just trying to save her butt," said Maxie a lightness about her.

"You monster. I'd lose my job because of your lies," said Sabrina her mouth slackening.

"Better your job then Nathan lose his freedom," she said with a light shrug and smug smile on her lips.

"I had no plans on turning Nathan in, but that's not what this is about. You want him to be free all right. So he'll have no one but you," said Sabrina slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

"Stay away from him or I go to the board and tell them that you mixed up my prescription with a medicine that could have killed me," said Maxie leaning over the railing as if to tell her a secret. "I'm thinking you could get jail time for this."

"Jail time!"

"You have one strike against you already and once they realize those rumors were about me and Nathan. Whose to say you didn't try to kill me on purpose," said Maxie flicking her bangs out of her face.

Sabrina pressed the call button.

"Hey, the light went off what's going on," said Felix carrying in some paperwork.

"Maxie was just leaving, but she wasn't sure where the door was. Show her," said Sabrina her body tensing as her pulse begin to race.

"This is usually where I say we enjoyed your visit, but my mother taught me not to lie," said Felix swinging the door open for her.

"You know where I am if you need to talk," said Maxie putting the items back in her purse and sauntering off.

"I'll make sure she makes it to the elevator and not some other strangers room," said Felix leaving Sabrina's paperwork on the hospital tray.


	35. Chapter 35

"Thanks," whispered Sabrina sitting up in bed and grabbing a pen.

"No problem," said Felix closing the door behind him.

"That butthead," said Sabrina throwing the pen towards the closed door. What was she supposed to do now she thought. Her shoulders drooping as her forehead hit the tray.

"I hope you're not talking about me," said Nathan picking up the pen off the floor and walking in.

Sabrina lifted her head with the paper stuck to her forehead. She pulled it off embarrassed. "Hi."

"Hi," he said a twinkle in his eye. "A little birdy told me that you were getting out today."

"Is that little birdy, Felix?" asked Sabrina an inner glow about her.

"Don't be mad at him," said Nathan pushing the tray aside to give her a hug. He let go before he wanted too.

"Of course not, I wanted to see you. Anyone else out in the hall?" asked Sabrina trying not to allude to the fact that Maxie was here.

"No, should there be?" asked Nathan putting his hands in his pockets before glancing towards the door.

"No, you're here that's good enough," said Sabrina hoping that he could tell that she was being honest.

"I wasn't sure you ever wanted to speak to me again," he said honestly.

"I'm mad you didn't come sooner," she said hopping out of bed and into his waiting arms gripping a fistful of his shirt. And then she did the simplest thing in the world she leaned over and kissed him.

He flexed his fingers like he couldn't believe he was touching her. Wrapping his hands around her small frame as she stood on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck. He reluctantly pulled back from her embrace. "Where'd that come from?"

"I needed to say goodbye," she said her chin beginning to tremble.

"What?" he asked his chest tightening.

"You saved my life. You helped me get past all of the pain of my sons death. You lied about who killed him," she said stepping away from him.

"Let me explain," he said crossing and uncrossing his arms as if he was standing naked in front of a crowd of people instead of one fiery Latina.

"Don't! Nothing you could say could possibly satisfy all the wrong you've done," said Sabrina deepening her tone of voice. Hoping she sounded harsher. She had to be convincing although her anger wouldn't be much of a stretch.

"I know that, but," he started his hands going limp at his side.

"You made me feel like a fool. I ate at the same table with that boy. I went to his games. I won't get that luxury with my own son," interjected Sabrina turning her back to him. "I did love you, but out of respect for my son. I just wont anymore."

Nathan wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. If he couldn't save their relationship at least he could save Rafe's. Lowering his voice to almost a whisper, "He's a good kid who made a horrible mistake. If I did anything I showed you that."

"You might as well laugh at my pain, by saying what exactly. It's okay your son died because Rafe's alright," said Sabrina openly staring at his slack jawed expression.

"That's not what I meant," said Nathan his stomach in knots. He just couldn't believe this was happening how did they get here.

"Out of respect for everything we've been through. I'm not going to turn you or Rafe in."

"But," he said bringing a shaky hand to his forehead. "I never want to see you again."

"Uh, what is going on here. I can here you two down the hall. Its a hospital not Young in the Restless nobody wants to hear that," said Felix bursting through the door like a whirlwind hurricane.

"I'm sorry Felix. I didn't know we were that loud," said Sabrina managing a quick glance at Nathan who hadn't token his eyes off of her.

"You're making a mistake," he said sincerely shaking his head as he licked his lips with cautious hope. Looking down at the ground not sure how much he should say.

"Felix, stay out of this," said Sabrina raising her voice. There was no need for him to make this harder for her than it needed to be. She was standing in a hospital gown in the middle of a hospital room telling the man she loves to take a hike.

"Normally, I wouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong," said Felix stepping closer to his friend.

Sabrina frowned at him he couldn't be serious right now.

"But I have to say that this man loves you. He did everything he could to find you going against his own sister to do it," said Felix actually impressed with the man. Who definitely was a tall drink of water standing in the middle of the room in hip hugging levi's and a black button down shirt. He understood why she could never turn him down.

"Felix, its more complicated than that."

"Than uncomplicate it because you've been asking about this man for a week and now you're going to walk straight into misery. I just don't get it," he said throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"That's not fair. Don't push her," said Nathan holding up his hand in a stopping motion.

"And you. I saw you lose sleep every night as you got in your car and drove for miles looking for this girl," said Felix taking his frustration out on him. "Why not fight harder."

"Felix, this isn't your relationship," said Sabrina her voice strained.

"No, i'm just the only guy in the room who wants to see you two happy apparently."

"Felix stop pushing," said Sabrina tapping her foot impatiently as she shook her head and avoided looking at either of them.

Nathan clutched his chest in despair. She was so adamant about them not being together. Maybe she didn't love him after all. Could finding out the truth change her feelings towards him so quickly. That she could turn them on and off like a switch. "No, he's right. Letting go of the one you love shouldn't be some walk in the park."

"Bri, did you ever love me?"

A pained expression crossed her face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Of course I did. I loved you in spite of myself even when you couldn't manage to tear yourself away from Maxie."

"The past hurts, but shouldn't you two be focusing on the great future you could have together," asked Felix doing his best doctor Phil impression.

"Thanks, but you can leave the therapist at home," snapped Sabrina.

"No need to bite my head off. I know whats right for my girl almost as good as she does and Nathan is it," he said giving the guy a friendly slap on the back.

"You don't even like him," said Sabrina smacking her lips n resignation.

"I've come around on that," he said going to his friends side. "I could have lost you. I almost did."

"And instead of seeping into this deep depression like quicksand. I let him know that we were in this together. That I'd do all I could to find you," piped in Nathan.

Felix put his hands on his friends waist and pushed her forward.

"Don't!" she screamed out in protest.

"Just what is your problem?" he asked putting his hand on his hips.

"You," stammered Sabrina. "You don't even know what you're talking about. How can I even considering being with Nathan when it means Maxie will have me arrested."

"Wait, what?" asked Nathan turning Sabrina around to face him as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Sabrina covered her mouth with her hand. Gulping down breaths to stay quiet and not say anymore.

"It's too late for that. Spill it sister," said Felix standing next to Nathan. "What's the Devil Wears Prada threatening to do now?"

Nathan frowned at the reference, but paid it no mind. "Sabrina, tell me the truth. No more secrets between us."

"Maxie came to see me awhile back for a fever or something. It was so long ago I don't even remember now," said Sabrina biting her lips.

"Tell us what you do know," said Felix concerned.

"I had a new nurse with me. She was making a big deal about wanting more responsibility. So when we got to Maxie's room. I wrote out the prescription, but I told the other nurse to fill it for me."

Felix sucked in a sharp breath.

"What? Does that mean something?" asked Nathan looking between the two of them.

"Its against the rules to let a trainee handle medication for this exact reason," said Felix.

"What would possess you to do something like that if you know its against the rules?" asked Nathan thinking that was out of character for what he knew about her.

"It was just after those rumors came to the attention of the board. I didn't want to get into anymore trouble. So when the both of them pressured me to leave. I took the easy way out and just left," said Sabrina with a heavy sigh.

"So she's threatening what? That you'll lose your job?" asked Nathan.

"She's threatening more than that. With my background and the strike against me she's hoping that they'll think I did it on purpose to try to kill her," said Sabrina suddenly lacking the energy to stand anymore as she lowered herself on to the bed.

"With Obrecht at the helm it wont take long for her to draw those kinds of conclusions," said Felix.

"So will just have to beat Maxie at her own game," said Nathan.


	36. Chapter 36

"I still have the keys to Maxie's apartment. I'll let you in and i'll stall Maxie for as long as you need," said Nathan standing outside of Maxie's apartment.

"Sounds like a plan. Although, I never thought a cop would sign off on breaking and entering," said Felix looking around them nervously for passerbys.

"It's not breaking and entering. I still have my key and i'm giving you permission to look around," said Nathan.

"Sure, it is," said Felix waving his hands around to get on with it. "I'll try not to be offended that you volunteered me for this criminal act instead of Sabrina."

"It's not criminal. Not wholly and you agreed," said Nathan through gritted teeth as he let himself into Maxie's apartment. He already knew that she wasn't home when he called her.

"Right, well lets get on with this," said Felix. He waited until Nathan closed the door back quietly before beginning his search.

"Nathan, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Kelly's," said Maxie coming around the corner to see Nathan waiting outside her door.

"Yeah, but I got to Kelly's and it was so packed. I thought a change in venue was in order," said Nathan slipping the keys into his back pocket.

"Why, didn't you just call me? I only came back because I forgot my wallet," said Maxie reaching around Nathan for the door knob her keys in hand.

"No," he said grabbing her hands and steering her away from her door.

She raised one eyebrow at him curiously. "Whats the matter?"

"You don't need to worry about money. This is one dinner that's on me," he said giving her his best flirty smile.

She reluctantly followed him back to his car. "What is this dinner exactly about Nathan? I thought you decided to be with Sabrina."

He went to his car and opened the passenger side seat for her. "Please."

She smiled hesitantly, but decided to get in. She had wanted this to be true for so long she just had a hard time believing it now. She watched him as he came over to the driver's side window. "Well?"

"I did say that I wanted to be with Sabrina. And I cant stand here and tell you that I have changed my mind," He began putting the key into the ignition.

She smacked her lips. "Goodbye, Nathan."

"No wait. Here me out," he said grabbing her arm to stop her.

She sat back in her seat more than a little annoyed. "I missed a previous engagement with Patrick and Emma for this."

"It will be worth it," he pleaded with his eyes.

"Alright, continue," she said shaking her head as she stared straight ahead at the open road.

They arrived at a restaurant that Nathan had taken Maxie too plenty of times when they were dating. Although, he personally was in no mood to take a trip down memory lane. He figured this was the best place in which she would be least likely to want to hurry home. Especially if she believed they were to rekindle their romance. "Table for two please," said Nathan to the hostess.

"Right this way, sir," said the hostess showing them immediately to their table. The place empty for a weekday afternoon.

"You practically said nothing on the ride over. I'm on pins and needles right now. What is so important I had to drop everything. I mean wont Sabrina be mad that we're here," she said sliding into a booth across from him.

"The waiter will be right with you," said the hostess dropping the menus in front of them and returning to the front of the restaurant.

Maxie barely registered what was said staring into Nathan's dreamy eyes.

"Order whatever you want," said Nathan gesturing to the menus in front of them.

"Sure, whatever," said Maxie pushing the menu aside.

Nathan sighed deeply and nervously thumbed the menu pages. "I realize that my love and concern for Sabrina comes from the fact that she was kidnapped. But If I don't give this a chance I'll always wonder what if."

"But I don't. What if she changes her mind about her baby's death. You'll have that horrible secret hanging over your relationship. How can you truly breath with someone like that?" asked Maxie her brows furrowed in concern.

Trust he thought. "That's where you come in at."

"How so?" asked Maxie perking up a bit.

"I need someone I can talk to. To be my confidant. I thought that maybe we could build a friendship. Maybe that person could be you."

The waiter arrived and introduced herself setting two glasses of water on the table in front of them.

"Can we get a little more time?" asked Nathan staring up at the waiter.

"Sure," said the waiter tucking his pad back into his apron and walking off.

The interruption gave Maxie time to mull over her answer. If he had've asked her this question days ago she would have gave him a very firm no. But with a pressing from LuLu she was able to realize that every relationship needed to have a basis of friendship. If they were meant to be. Didn't she need to make herself available for when the time was right.

"You don't have to say, yes," said Nathan watching her expression over the top of the menu.

She laughed. "Of course, I have to say yes."

He looked down at his phone that had started to vibrate. It was a text message from Felix. "I'm glad to hear that. My relationship with Bri in whatever form it takes shouldn't take anything away from us."

Her smiled dimmed a little at my mention of Sabrina's nickname. I pressed the okay button on the phone and read the message from Felix. _I've got it. _"Actually, I'm going to have to change my mind on that."

"Excuse me?" asked Maxie cocking her head to the side.

"Felix has found the prescription pills."

"What pills?" asked Maxie her nostrils flaring.

"The ones that you mixed up on purpose to make it look like Sabrina did it," He said shaking his head at her. "I'm afraid I just don't need friends like that."

"How did you get a hold of those pills?" asked Maxie lowering her voice so no one else in the restaurant would hear her. Even though it was farely empty.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is what I'm going to do about it?"

Maxie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Does that mean that you're going to turn me in?"

"Shouldn't I? You blackmailed her to stay away from me. Which is not a crime, but prescription fraud is," lectured Nathan.

"I got in over my head. I don't think I was actually going to go through with anything of the kind. I just thought that the threat alone would be good enough."

"Goodbye, Maxie," said Nathan taking out his wallet and throwing a few dollars on the table.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" asked Maxie standing up and tugging on his jacket.

"I'm going to destroy the evidence and you're going to stay far away from the both of us."

THE END. . . .

* * *

**Authors Note**: **Sorry the ending took so long to hammer out. Writer's Block Ended. Check out my Jarly fanfiction up called Falling Girl.**


End file.
